


Kit's 2020 McShep Fic Rec List

by Arya_Silvertongue



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fic Recs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 37,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Silvertongue/pseuds/Arya_Silvertongue
Summary: To celebrate my first-year anniversary in the SGA fandom, here's a list of my favorite McShep fics. Enjoy!
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	1. Rec List

* * *

**PERSONAL NOTES**

\- Created to celebrate my first anniversary in the SGA Fandom

\- Extremely Rodney-centric. I am a McKay girl. (So there’s a LOT of Pining!John *winkwink)

\- Includes Platonic and Romantic McShep.

\- These are my favorites so far. I have not read all McShep and SGA stories ever written. I will, however, attempt to do just that. Wish me luck.

**FUNCTIONAL NOTES**

\- [Tags] after the title contain the links to the story. Links are both for fics within and outside AO3. _ **  
**_

\- Stories without summaries are given [PREVIEW]s, which are essentially excerpts chosen by me. May or may not contain spoilers.

\- [Tags] after the summary and preview are other categories that apply to the fic. The main category the fic belongs to depends on what I found to be its main focus.

\- Chapter 1 is purely a list of fics and categories. Chapter 2 has my reviews and personal notes :)

\- [Here's a link](https://atlantis-scribe.tumblr.com/post/621700250811449344/kits-2020-mcshep-fic-rec-list) to the Tumblr Post version.

\- Enjoy!

* * *

**TOP 3 ALL-TIME FAVORITES**

* * *

1. **Whipping Boy by skinscript** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/850048) | [Livejournal](https://sgabigbangfb.livejournal.com/79443.html) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20160402120028/http://sgabigbang.talkoncorners.net/?view=fic&id=74) ]

[SUMMARY]

McKay, Lorne, and three teams of Marines head out on a research mission to a planet on the edge of the galaxy, and disappear without a trace. Eight months later Lorne returns with two injured team members, a counterfeit McKay, and no explanations. What the hell happened eight months ago, and where's McKay?

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ Outsider POV]

[+ Pegasus Culture]

2\. **Scheherazade by in_wintertime** [ [Livejournal](https://in-wintertime.livejournal.com/3985.html) | [Wraithbait](http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=4649&index=1) ]

[SUMMARY]

(Livejournal) A dark concept of fair trade leaves the team struggling to regain what has been stolen from Rodney.

(Wraithbait) McKay is eager to study new technology that offers a chance of preserving memories of the culled, but Atlantis's new trading partners want something in return.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ Pegasus Culture]

3\. **A Matter of Life and Death by Rheanna** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193352) ]

[SUMMARY]

John's problems started the day they nearly blew up San Francisco and he didn't die.

[+ Post-canon]

[+ Pining!John]

* * *

**BY CATEGORY**

* * *

**[CATEGORIES]**

_Episode Tags / Episode-related_

_Gen / McShep Friendship / Pre-slash / UST_

_Fluff_

_Featuring the Millers & Rodney’s Family_

_Featuring the Sheppards & John’s Family_

_DADT-related_

_Music_

_Amnesia_

_Virtual Reality_

_Sentient Atlantis_

_McShep Junior (Meeting Their Younger Selves)_

_Meeting Alternate McShep_

_Unrequited / One-sided McShep_

_Outsider POV_

_Established Relationship_

_Post-Atlantis_

_Pegasus Culture (Rituals, Ceremonies, Artifacts, etc.)_

_Soulbond / Soulmate_

_Kid Fic_

_Canon Alternate Universe_

_Pining!john_

_John Whump_

_Rodney Whump_

_Presumed / Temporary Death_

_Character Death_

_Genderbent/ Gender Change_

_De-aged_

_Secret Identity / Keeping A Secret From Each Other_

_Mpreg_

_AMTDI / Dubious Consent_

_Post-canon_

_Independent Atlantis_

_Alternate First Meeting / Pre-canon_

_John is late to the Atlantis Expedition_

_Crossovers_

_Popular AUs_

_Other AUs_

_Non Human / Creature Fic_

_Alternate Universe - No Stargate_

_McShep + Other Pairing_

* * *

_Episode Tags / Episode-related_

[1x10 & 1x11 – The Storm & The Eye]

**Ache by esteefee** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176861) ]

[SUMMARY]

These hands can also heal.

[+ Established Relationship]

[1x15 – Before I Sleep]

**Vigil by kageygirl** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/205548) | [Livejournal](https://kageygirl.livejournal.com/14727.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John didn't want to wake him.

[+ Pining!John]

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

**No Parachute by aesc** [ [Livejournal](https://slashfest.livejournal.com/97768.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

'Always bickering,' Old Elizabeth sighs, but she doesn’t sound annoyed. Sort of... a fond exasperation, a warmth Rodney hadn’t expected.

[+ Canon Alternate Universe]

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

[1x16 – The Brotherhood]

**In which Rodney is tired and confused (and John Sheppard is a mystery for the ages) by SquaresAreNotCircles** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798255) ]

[SUMMARY]

Sheppard is just sitting there, in the candlelight in the medieval-looking room in his tac gear with his gravity-defying hair, not even looking at Rodney. He’s chewing on some bread. His expression is archly innocent.

Rodney’s sluggish brain tries to kick into gear, refuses, sputters to a halt and then suddenly makes a giant, dizzying leap. “Are you hitting on me?” he asks.

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

[1x19-2x01 – The Siege]

**Do Not Disturb by Ellex** [ [Livejournal](https://ellex42.livejournal.com/25216.html) | [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2589883/1/Do-Not-Disturb) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney McKay’s lack of sleep finally catches up to him after the events of ‘Siege 3’. Slight SG1 crossover.

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

**Ceasefire by Basingstoke** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001) | [Livejournal](https://basingstoke.livejournal.com/245097.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

They were alive.

[2x02 – The Intruder]

**On the Cusp by kageygirl** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/205284) | [Livejournal](https://kageygirl.livejournal.com/48450.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Zeno was full of it--at some point, Achilles is going to catch up to that damn tortoise.

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

[2x04 – Duet]

**Chipping Stone by Sealie** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/242245) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/352148.html) | [Website](http://www.trickster.org/storybook/sealie/ChippingStone.htm) ]

[PREVIEW]

“You want to know where my boundaries are? They’re light years away from you. Touch me again, make a sexually suggestive remark to me, or insult me in any way and I will be making an official complaint.”

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

**Five Star Accommodations by waterfallliam** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204740) ]

[SUMMARY]

This late at night the infirmary is quiet, the slow beep beep of the machines hushing in awe of the starry sky above. Sweeping the curtain out of the way, John settles into the chair at Rodney’s bedside.

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ Pining!John]

[2x06 – Trinity]

**In Return by tigs** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052804) | [Livejournal](https://tigs.livejournal.com/486798.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Zelenka does a favor for a friend.

[+ Outider POV]

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

**That Which is Broken by Sholio** [ [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2872148/12/) | [Website](http://www.sholiofic.com/sga/broken.shtml) ]

[SUMMARY]

After the events of Trinity, Teyla has a plan to repair the rift in her team, but what if there is a terrible cost?

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

[+ Outsider POV]

[2x11 – The Hive]

**Apitherapy by stillane** [ [Livejournal](https://stillane.livejournal.com/7378.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

What came during and after. Or at least what should have.

[+ Rodney Whump]

**Handout by lilysaid** [ [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20100120095420/http://www.improvidence.net/handout.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

At first, John had thought getting out of the hive ship would be the hard part.

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ Pining!John]

[2x12 – Epiphany]

**Zen and the Art of Jumper Maintenance by Indybaggins** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179681) | [Livejournal](https://sgabigbangfb.livejournal.com/13282.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

The one where Rodney gets sucked in and John… follows. Featuring a quirky John, Rodney in orange robes, crazy Ancient-worship, sheep milking and jumpers that aren't broken but need to be fixed anyway.

[+ Pegasus Culture]

**Revelations by stillane** [ [Livejournal](https://stillane.livejournal.com/9159.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Time starts moving again.

[+ Established Relationship]

**A Complicated Friendship by sheafrotherdon** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117800) ]

[SUMMARY]

A first time.

[2x14 – Grace Under Pressure]

**Undertow by stillane** [ [Livejournal](https://stillane.livejournal.com/7999.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John makes his peace, and Rodney finds some.

**Crush Depth by lamardeuse** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/84772) ]

[PREVIEW]

When John started to hear his father’s voice in his head, he knew his subconscious had decided that Rodney was dead.

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ Established Relationship]

**Guardian by ladyflowdi** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/880669/chapters/1694672) | [Wraithbait](http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=5048) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney deals with survivors guilt.

[+ Rodney Whump]

**One More Atmosphere by sheafrotherdon** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118417) ]

[SUMMARY]

There's something John's been meaning to say, and Rodney's not sure he wants to hear it.

[+ Rodney Whump]

**Not Waving but Drowning by mific** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322187) | [Livejournal](https://sga-santa.livejournal.com/325231.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

They got Rodney out of the sea, but they couldn’t get the sea out of Rodney.

[+ Rodney Whump]

**Beyond Oneiromancy: A Rationalist's Guide To Understanding Your Dreams by The Spike** [ [Livejournal](https://spike21.livejournal.com/270124.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

He's had his big epiphany. Things should all be getting better now, not worse.

[SG-1 10x3 - The Pegasus Project]

**Lemon Drops by stillane** [ [Livejournal](https://stillane.livejournal.com/24771.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

Cameron looks at her from under his brows and holds up a distinctly yellow bit of fruit. He waves it and wags his eyebrows.

“Where did that come from?” She knows that he knows about McKay’s allergy. She knows that he knows more than enough about the man, really. Forewarned is forearmed.

“Sheppard thought it might come in handy.”

[+ Outsider POV]

[+ Established Relationship]

[3x08 – McKay and Mrs. Miller]

**Bridges by Pollitt** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359001) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney didn't know.

[3x10 – The Return]

**Share by rageprufrock** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/861941) ]

[SUMMARY]

rodney.mckay (gmail) : They're all whores.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

**We Used To Be Friends (The ComeOnNowSugar, BringItOnBringItOnYeah Remix) by justabi** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619) ]

[SUMMARY]

A long time ago we used to be friends, but I haven't thought of you lately at all.

[+ Outside POV]

[+ Other Pairing – Rodney & Elizabeth]

**Things To Do In Denver When You're Dead by Speranza** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781391) | [Website](http://www.trickster.org/speranza/cesper/Denver.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"Any plans for shore leave?" Rodney asks, and this time Sheppard doesn't even look at him.

**A Terrible Idea by apple_pi** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154) ]

[SUMMARY]

"Why now?" John asked in the morning. He hadn’t fled, and neither had Rodney. Where was there to go? John thought. They’d already come too far.

[3x14 – Tao of Rodney]

**A Little Off to the Side by sheafrotherdon** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118395) ]

[SUMMARY]

John, absence, presence, and peace.

[+ Amnesia]

[+ Established Relationship]

**Telling My Dreams to the Scarecrow by paradisecity** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158410) | [Livejournal](https://lovesdecided.livejournal.com/4653.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John struggles with things he wants Rodney to know, but doesn't want to say.

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

[3x17 – Sunday]

**Where We Ought to Be by Wojelah** [ [Livejournal](https://omgmetoo.livejournal.com/5406.html) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20090219222357/http://offpanel.net/smittywing/stories/wwotb.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

" _Stop thinking_ ," Elizabeth had told Rodney once, and he wished he understood how to do that now, but he'd never managed to explain to her that not thinking, for him, was as plausible a solution as not breathing. And yes, fine, this past week had been so utterly unpredictable that Rodney had spent a lot of time thinking _what the hell_ and _oh, god, please, no_ , but really, there was only so long that complete befuddlement was going to serve as a plausible distraction.

[4x09 – Miller’s Crossing]

**Brother to the Executioner by Xparrot** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149452) ]

[SUMMARY]

There are many universes, but this is the one where he walks one step behind Henry Wallace.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

**Consolation by sheafrotherdon** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118371) ]

[SUMMARY]

Food, thought John, getting up off his bed. Food – he could do that.

[4x11 - Be All My Sins Remember'd]

**Galatea by Purna** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977) | [Livejournal](https://purna.livejournal.com/36101.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

An accident on the Apollo reunites the team with an old friend.

[4x20 – The Last Man]

**Dream a Little Dream by tzzzz** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049743) | [Livejournal](https://tzzzz.livejournal.com/3839.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney asked Carson if he wanted to dream. He didn't bother to ask John.

[+ Virtual Reality]

**The Work of Mourning by popkin16** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794016) ]

[SUMMARY]

Once a year, per tradition, the expedition gathers on a pier, paper lanterns in hand.

[5x06 – The Shrine]

**On The Pier by hestia_lacey** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/series/7660) | [Livejournal](https://hestia-lacey.livejournal.com/6254.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Jeannie talks to John.

[+ Pining!John]

[+ Outside POV]

[+ Featuring The Millers]

_Gen / McShep Friendship / Pre-slash / UST_

**My Home And Native Land by copperbadge** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/622241/chapters/1123145) ]

[SUMMARY]

Ronon's friendship with Chuck, the head Gate Tech of the Atlantis mission, leads him to discover the strange and alien ways of Canadians and helps him lay his past to rest.

[+ Outsider POV]

**Safekeeping by Xparrot** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67159) | [Livejournal](https://sga-genficathon.livejournal.com/32285.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

 _"Don't worry, McKay," John said. "We'll keep you safe out there."_ Getting captured by slavers is bad enough, and then Rodney eats the wrong dessert...

[+ Rodney Whump]

**Promises Writ in Indelible Ink by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154883) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20190108032752/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/37160.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

You don't know what you've got 'till it's gone. Sometimes you get the chance to get it back.

**Leitmotif by kageygirl** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203809) | [Livejournal](https://kageygirl.livejournal.com/66222.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"They're not nearly as scary when they're asleep, are they?"

[+ Outsider POV]

**Remember Paul Van Riper by paradisecity** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148843) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/512479.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Lorne starts a war game, Zelenka channels his inner Rambo, Rodney quotes Sun Tzu, and John says "I love you" with his peas, though not necessarily in that order.

[+ Pining! John]

**Through with Wanting by paradisecity** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158169) ]

[SUMMARY]

When Heightmeyer tells Rodney to take one thing for himself, it's not surprising that what he wants is time with John.

**Everything He Needs by respoftw** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902728) ]

[SUMMARY]

“For the last goddamn time,” Rodney’s voice yelled from halfway down the corridor, “I am not a damn werewolf!”

(He totally is)

[+ Pegasus Culture]

[+ Rodney Whump]

**Kidnapping by respoftw** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922710) ]

[SUMMARY]

The aftermath. Everyone has their little rituals. Radek is ready to change his.

[+ Outsider POV]

[+ Pining!John]

**See No Evil by Greyias** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530480/chapters/23248068) | [Livejournal](https://sgabigbangfb.livejournal.com/18696.html) | [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4503370/1/See-No-Evil) ]

[SUMMARY]

Nine months into John Sheppard's early "retirement" from the Air Force finds him working as a test pilot on a groundbreaking new plane for the world's leading defense contractor and being introduced to his difficult new co-worker, Dr. Rodney McKay. However things aren't quite as innocent as they first seem. There's much more to the X-302 Project, John's new employer, and Rodney McKay than first meets the eye.

**The Killing Frost by Sholio** [ [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3060760/1/) | [Website](http://www.sholiofic.com/sga/frost.shtml) ]

[SUMMARY]

When a scientific mission goes wrong, the Daedalus crashes on an ice planet along with Atlantis's top scientists and a ruthless saboteur. Will rescue come before injuries and the elements take their toll?

**Lacunae by Frostfire** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334943) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/44065.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"What the hell are you doing here?"

**Unexpected by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/116783) ]

[SUMMARY]

_The last time Rodney had been back to Earth, he'd picked up a disgustingly vast selection of movies and television on DVD, figuring that maybe he'd find something John was interested in and at the very least he'd have goods for trade on the Atlantis black market._

_Fluff_

**For All Intents and Porpoises by laceymcbain** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/175124) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/209974.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

In which there is great discovery, creamy butterscotch pudding, and too many fish jokes.

One answer to "what happened to all the fish?" on Atlantis.

**Golden Boobies of the Sun by em-kellesvig (mischief5) and esteefee** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809260) ]

[SUMMARY]

Because they still love boobies. And each other.

[+ Established Relationship]

**Bedrunken by Siria** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991) ]

[SUMMARY]

John likes to think he's good at putting two and two together.

**All's Fair by Pollitt** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42887) ]

[SUMMARY]

A little knowledge can be dangerous

[+ Established Relationship]

**Come Again (When You Can't Stay So Long) by Giddygeek** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052192) | [Livejournal](https://giddygeek.livejournal.com/187015.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

If there's one thing Rodney's learned about being imprisoned on other planets, it's that any change in the guards' routine spells trouble.

[+ Pegasus Culture]

**Do You Know What I Know? by DevilDoll** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271107) | [Livejournal](https://devildoll.livejournal.com/768630.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Two of my favorite things: drunk!John, and I-didn't-know-we-were-dating!Rodney. Pure self-indulgence.

[+ Established Relationship]

**Enclosed spaces by torch** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187526) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/12047.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Lost in space. No, really.

**Helter Skelter by mific** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119515) ]

[SUMMARY]

In which John Sheppard stands up, and Rodney gets his man.

**Consider the Great Wall of China by paradisecity** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141842) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/255462.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney channels his inner Vizzini, John eschews capitalization, and Chuck's name really isn't Chuck.

**Remedial Gun-Holding (and Other Survival Skills) by out_there** [ [Livejournal](https://sga-santa.livejournal.com/485511.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"They need the training we originally planned for them," John says, sweetly sarcastic. "That you vetoed."

"Now that we're no longer in danger of being trapped behind doors that won't work, suffocating from a lack of clean air while the city crumbles around us and sinks into oblivion, I think that training would be a good idea. Feel free to go ahead with it now. You have my blessing." Rodney knows he's being obnoxious but he doesn't particularly care.

He cares even less when John's mouth twists into a smirk. John looks away, like that'll hide how amused he is when Rodney's the right kind of obnoxious.

**The Most Beautiful Man in Atlantis by smilebackwards** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816714) ]

[SUMMARY]

“Who’s this?” Rodney said, irritated, and then the Ancient device in Sheppard’s hand lit up and Rodney had really looked at him with his soft-sharp hazel eyes and spiky, non-regulation hair and it had all been over but the crying.

[+ John is late to the Atlantis Expedition]

_Featuring the Millers & Rodney’s Family_

**Kaleb Miller and the Green Knight by Martha (saffronhouse)** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/357497) | [Livejournal](https://sga-santa.livejournal.com/360519.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

The English Major at home.

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ Established Relationship]

[+ Outsider POV]

**Catalysis by Chandri** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921) | [Livejournal](https://chandri.livejournal.com/744939.html) | [Website](http://www.fantasi.net/catalysis.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

After Rodney is held hostage on a trading mission, he starts to slowly fall apart. When he won't admit anything's wrong, he's sent back to Earth to recover, and it's up to John to pick up the pieces.

[+ Rodney Whump]

**How the Millers Relaxed and Learned to Love Rodney (With A Little Help from John Sheppard) by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143954) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20190108032757/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/37735.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Sooner or later, Rodney just gets under your skin.

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ Outsider POV]

**The Bare Necessities of Life by Pollitt** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42998) ]

[SUMMARY]

 _The simple bare necessities/Forget about your worries and your strife/I mean the bare necessities/Old mother nature's recipes/That bring the bare necessities of life_ ("The Bare Necessities," From "The Jungle Book")

[+ Established Relationship]

[+ Fluff]

**The Other's Each by Ladycat** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181434) | [Livejournal](https://ladycat777.livejournal.com/962213.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John was aware that he stood awkwardly in the middle of someone else’s living room, cast in beleaguered grays, a remnant from another place and time. Madison was a sharp contrast, standing in the doorway leading towards the kitchen, thumb-prints smudged on clean white paint. She thrummed with life.

**Painted Blind by aadarshinah** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500668) ]

[SUMMARY]

John rather thinks he would know if he and Rodney were dating.

[+ DADT-related]

[+ Pining!John]

**Down to You by mousewitchy** [ [Livejournal](https://mousewitchy.livejournal.com/4837.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

It happened on Jeannie’s birthday; she turned seven the same day her brother died the first time.

[+ Outsider POV]

**Thicker Than Water by julad** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786942) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/127545.html) | [Website](http://yearningvoid.net/stories/julad/000086.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"So I've written some papers reminding everyone of the gaping flaws in Robertson's theory," Rodney said, brusquely stripping their clothes off. "It'll be a few days before I get the reviews back. Want to come to Canada with me?"

[+ Established Relationship]

_Featuring the Sheppards & John’s Family_

**War Bride by Speranza** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555447) | [Website](http://www.trickster.org/speranza/cesper/Warbride.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"Rodney's my desert island guy," he says finally, because it's the simplest, truest thing he can say: if there's one person he gets to keep with him, he chooses McKay. It's as simple as that.

[+ Established Relationship]

**Page Torn by mayachain** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/102765) | [Livejournal](https://mayachain.livejournal.com/29734.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

It never occurred to David that maybe he was supposed to be the one to reach out.

[+ Featuring The Millers]

[+ Outsider POV]

**Things Not Seen by rageprufrock** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252529) ]

[SUMMARY]

Hebrews 11:1

[+ Estsblished Relationship]

**Life You Love by aadarshinah** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/536775) ]

[SUMMARY]

In which John is haunted by the ghost of his grandmother.

[+ Pining!John]

_DADT-related_

**The tigers come at night by xRinsexRepeatx** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832281) ]

[SUMMARY]

The day that the news of the DADT repeal came through the weekly data stream from Earth, John went by his day as usual. If he took an evening run that got so long that he could barely stand in the shower after, nobody needed to know.

**Scenes from a Lesser War by amireal** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/617067) | [Livejournal](https://amific.livejournal.com/4455.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Don't ask don't tell is repealed and all of Atlantis tries to find their footing, except for John and Rodney, who just try to find each other.

[+ Established Relationship]

**Constitutional Crisis by FabulaRasa** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/60823) | [Livejournal](http://fabularasa.livejournal.com/31682.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Atlantis is a free, open, and non-discriminatory society -- except if you happen to be wearing a uniform.

[+ Established Relationship]

**In Waiting by Zinnith** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86877) | [Livejournal](https://mcsmooch.livejournal.com/127400.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

In which there are balconies, sunsets and no more DADT.

**Parsus by Lenore** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/246171) | [Livejournal](https://scribblinlenore.livejournal.com/271829.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Sometimes there just is no substitute.

[+ Pining!John]

**Hypnotic Confusion, or, That Time John Sheppard Got Involved With the Question of PDAs by sheafrotherdon** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117964) ]

[SUMMARY]

". . . which brings me to the final item on today's agenda."

[+ Established Relationship]

_Music_

**Atlantis City Limits by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122825) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20190108034749/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/29007.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Of course, John's personal favorite nights are the ones where Rodney gets into it, where he takes one song and drags it out for an hour or more. Just playing with the notes and rhythm, building patterns and shapes that John can almost see, making them something original and perfect.

[+ Pining!John]

**Duet by blueraccoon** [ [Livejournal](https://blueraccoon.livejournal.com/536577.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

du·et (n.)

  1. Music:
  2. A composition for two voices or two instruments.
  3. A group of two singers or two instrumentalists.
  4. A pair.



[+ Pegasus Culture]

**The Seat of Talents by Xparrot** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214454) | [Livejournal](https://sga-genficathon.livejournal.com/21610.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

The team gets caught in a trade deal that will have an unexpected cost for one of their four.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ Pegasus Culture]

**Cultural Exchange by lamardeuse** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88535) ]

[SUMMARY]

"What does he think we are, Fine Arts majors?" Rodney grumbled.

[+ Fluff]

_Amnesia_

**The World Breaks Everyone by Telesilla** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/865135) ]

[SUMMARY]

When Rodney wakes up in the Infirmary after a mission gone awry, he's lost thirteen years worth of memories. The more he learns about his life on Atlantis, however, the less sure he is about wanting to get those memories back.

[+ Pining!John]

**The Fundamental Things by Taste_is_Sweet** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087743) | [Livejournal](https://sga-santa.livejournal.com/473512.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

There are some people you never forget, even when you can't remember anything.

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ John Whump]

**Removed by kellifer_fic** [ [Livejournal](https://kellifer-fic.livejournal.com/197396.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

Rodney isn’t quite sure how he became the wife, but when they gather for evening meals with the dozen or so other families of their clan, John gravitates towards the loose cluster of men and Rodney invariably ends up with the women, more often than not becoming a human climbing pole for the myriad children.

**broaden into boundless day by thingswithwings** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258289) | [Livejournal](https://thingswithwings.livejournal.com/17065.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney presses another kiss into John’s skin, into the hollow of his throat. “I need you to talk about it now. I need to know.”

[+ Pining!John]

**Through The Looking Glass by Spacebabe** [ [Livejournal](https://mckay-sheppard.livejournal.com/695456.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

"You and I have known each other for seven years. We're friends."

It's a terrible thing to consider that John has been over this with Rodney so many times that the words don't feel all that alien any more.

[+ Post-Atlantis]

**Terra Firma by sgamadison** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/series/4866) ]

[SUMMARY]

A rocky off-world mission has Rodney re-evaluating his feelings for the Major. An accident on return to Atlantis causes Rodney to forget everything about the Stargate program. Only Rodney can decide if it will be worth the risk to regain his memories or not.

**Through an Acre of Fire I Would Travel by LinziDay** [ [Dreamwidth](http://sgareversebang.dreamwidth.org/14244.html) | [FFnet](https://fanfiction.net/s/6241076/1/Through-an-Acre-of-Fire-I-Would-Travel) ]

[SUMMARY]

Summary: It started with a flash of white light and pain. Then nothing.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

[+ Rodney Whump]

**Unidentified by fiercelydreamed** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385689/chapters/35706192) | [Livejournal](https://fiercelydreamed.livejournal.com/8714.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Fourteen years, eight months, and seven days after John and Rodney meet, the clock starts all over again.

[+ Alternate Universe – No Stargate]

_Virtual Reality_

**A Hundred Words for Snow by icantfollow** [ [Livejournal](https://atlantis-chat.livejournal.com/16188.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

'They say Eskimos have a hundred words for snow...'

[+ Character Death]

**Alternative Medicine by Madison** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/74402) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20170306002333/http://www.area52hkh.net/asm/madison/alternat.php) ]

[SUMMARY]

As punishment for breaking a cultural taboo, Rodney is sentenced to death in a virtual reality of his own making. Can John help him find his way back to reality before it's too late?

[+ Pining!John]

[+ Rodney Whump]

**The One With the Staplers by icantfollow** [ [Livejournal](https://mcshep-match.livejournal.com/11447.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John Sheppard is the receptionist for Pegasus Software, Inc. and Rodney McKay's their top computer programmer. They've been best friends for years, causing as much mayhem in the office as they dare under the watchful eye of regional manager Elizabeth Weir. Lately, though, John's been having these strange dreams about something called the Stargate Program and even stranger feelings for Rodney...

[+ Pining!John]

**Lazybones by aesc** [ [Livejournal](https://aesc.livejournal.com/244094.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

And there he is, thinning brown hair and blue eyes that hold puzzlement and irritation. Familiar both these things, and the light behind them is familiar too.

[ + Amnesia]

_Sentient Atlantis_

**Logical Solutions to Illogical Situations by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152387) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20181228043950/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/42478.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Atlantis is playing favorites. And then matchmaker.

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ Pining!John]

[+ Outside POV]

**Unspoken – the Logical Solutions to Illogical Situations Secrets Remix by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152600) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20090426122334/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/85797.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Sometimes John isn't sure what to make of Atlantis and her chief scientist.

[+ Pining!John]

[+ Rodney Whump]

**Atlantis' Choice by respoftw** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717774) ]

[SUMMARY]

“The AI that is Atlantis has been present since we first came through the gate but it, I mean they were - - there’s not enough power to really let Atlantis behave as they’re supposed to. I mean, we could keep the lights on, keep them floating, keep them running but we’ve always known that Atlantis could do more. Could be more.”

“And now we have the ZPMs?” Lorne asked.

“All bets are off.”

**Cut my feelings to the bone by gottalovev** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081683) ]

[SUMMARY]

They're back in Pegasus, once again intrepid space explorers, and John couldn't be happier (the hopeless pining after Rodney is fine, he's used to it). Unfortunately there's a catch: Atlantis starts acting up.

[+ Post-canon]

[+ Pining!John]

**Loving Rodney by LadyRa** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454676) ]

[SUMMARY]

Atlantis comes to love Rodney, and so does Sheppard: a romantic shmoop fest.

[+ Pining!John]

[+Rodney Whump]

**Foolproof And Incapable Of Error by Neery** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/814849) ]

[SUMMARY]

 _I am, by any practical definition of the word, foolproof and incapable of error. I am merely helping you put yourself to the fullest possible use._ The AI seemed surprised at Rodney's objection.

[+ Pining!John]

[+ AMTDI / Dubious Consent]

**Point Of No Return by Selenic** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/948862) ]

[SUMMARY]

 _Something wasn't right._ Rodney felt it in his gut.

[+ Post-canon]

[+ Pining!John]

_McShep Junior (Meeting Their Younger Selves)_

**Times Two by mischief5** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500756) | [Livejournal](https://mcshep-match.livejournal.com/143035.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

A device in an Ancient outpost reveals more about Rodney McKay than John Sheppard ever anticipated. Post-series.

[+ Post-canon]

[+ Pining!John]

**Sheppard's Law by Speranza** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442987) | [Website](http://trickster.org/speranza/cesper/Sheppardslaw.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"Weird? You don't know what weird is. Weird is being in a-- with the-- and the crazy alien--" He stopped, incoherent, hands flailing. "And then your best friend is twelve, and you're his piano teacher. That--now, you're talking weird!"

[+ Pining!John]

[+ Pegasus Culture]

**Teenage Kicks by Rheanna** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126) ]

[SUMMARY]

It's not about changing the past. It's about letting the past change you.

[+ Established Relationship]

[+ Featuring the Sheppards]

_Meeting Alternate McShep_

**Chaos Theory by Amireal** [ [Wraithbait](http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=2623) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20070622054248/http://www.amireal.com/ChaosTheory1.htm) ]

[SUMMARY]

"Ok, So this is weird."

[+ Rodney Whump]

**Alternities by MrsHamill** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037200) | [Livejournal](https://mckay-sheppard.livejournal.com/712328.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

What might have been and what never was.

[+ Character Death]

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

**Taking the Long Way Home by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202823) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20190108033133/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/39997.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

It starts with the fortune cookies, spilt soup, and more Johns than Rodney can shake a stick at. Or maybe that's how it ends.

[+ Rodney Whump]

**Into This World Again by chellefic** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348584) | [Website](http://chelle.slashcity.org/atlantis/tothisworld.shtml) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney returns home and John finds things aren't the same.

**The Stranger's Always You (series) by seperis** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/series/21180) | [Livejournal](https://seperis.livejournal.com/325947.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

This is his world now.

[+ Character Death]

**Knife's Edge by the_moonmoth** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147739) | [Livejournal](https://the-moonmoth.livejournal.com/64991.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"He suspects it's the only thing keeping him from falling off the knife's edge."

[+ Character Death]

**Chronologic by Purna** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973424/chapters/4270980) | [Livejournal](https://purna.livejournal.com/14432.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Finding the charged ZPM was just the start.

**All These Places We Have Met by Toft** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/205874) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/565739.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"You take me to the nicest places, McKay."

**Normalize by rageprufrock** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48040) ]

[SUMMARY]

"So on a scale of one to ten," John says casually, "I'd rate this one at about a six."

_Unrequited / One-sided McShep_

**Flinch by maisierita** [ [Livejournal](https://maisierita.livejournal.com/10900.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney can't read people, Rodney is always oblivious, so Rodney had always been safe, would have never figured it out, but now he knows, and when John had touched him, he'd flinched.

[+ Episode Tag - (3x14) Tao of Rodney]

**Permeable by Cesare** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155472) ]

[SUMMARY]

It's Daniel Jackson, standing opposite Rodney. He's not that close, just a little nearer than arm's length, but normally, Rodney's abrasive anti-charisma seems to create a kind of blast radius around him. People don't usually get that close.

**pour myself like wine by busaikko** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139001) ]

[SUMMARY]

John doesn't figure out that he was a one-night stand until maybe a week later.

**Him That I Love, I Wish To Be Free (Even From Me) by krabapple** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/291201) ]

[SUMMARY]

John is invited to the Millers for Christmas.

[+ Featuring the Millers]

**TOPOGRAPHY, or: Five Places John Wants to Kiss Rodney by vanitashaze** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97841) | [Livejournal](https://mcsmooch.livejournal.com/153617.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

He kneels at the wall and imagines that dip, soft and inviting, like hillside topography, like being touched by someone not as cold as he was.

**This Thing They Have by hestia_lacey** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/270776) ]

[SUMMARY]

Written as a sort of 'what if?' tag to Quarantine. What if Rodney had finally proposed to Katie? What if Katie had said yes?

_Outsider POV_

**A Lot in Common by icantfollow** [ [Livejournal](https://atlantis-chat.livejournal.com/2144.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Sheppard and Carter talk, colonel to colonel, about a certain scientist they have in common.

[+ Established Relationship]

**View factor by Spacebabe** [ [Livejournal](https://mckay-sheppard.livejournal.com/885302.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

Sheppard and McKay? How the hell did that happen?

**Not Like Leonard Nimoy by Purna** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552397) | [Livejournal](https://purna.livejournal.com/37636.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

How did the members of Atlantis find out that McKay and Sheppard were sweet on one another?

**Universal by giddygeek** [ [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/131331.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

At first, Teyla thinks that they have simply picked up the habit of an Athosian embrace, foreheads touching, eyes closed.

[+ Established Relationship]

**of breath and blood by thisissirius** [ [Livejournal](https://thisissirius.livejournal.com/247951.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

He wasn’t going to say anything beyond the necessary about this mission.

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ John Whump]

**Torren and the Grumbles by sheafrotherdon** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119142) ]

[SUMMARY]

It's getting late, and Torren feels tired, but if he tells his mom she'll make him go to bed, and he's not ready for that yet.

[+ Fluff]

[+ Established Relationship]

**Three Graces by Purna** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553054) | [Livejournal](https://purna.livejournal.com/4394.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

A sentient Ancient ship takes a liking to Rodney.

[+ Established Relationship]

[+ Rodney Whump]

_Established Relationship_

**can't tell you, but I know it's mine by mayachain** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45516) | [Livejournal](https://mcsmooch.livejournal.com/165583.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Cameron discovers a secret.

**Oasis by blueraccoon** [ [Livejournal](https://blueraccoon.livejournal.com/559265.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"The job comes first," Rodney said softly. He'd been the one to say that, back in the beginning, back when they'd thought this was just sex. The job came first. It had to. There was no room for error, no room to screw up because they were distracted. The job, and the appearance, came before everything else.

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ John Whump]

**In from the Cold by Zinnith** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86304) | [Livejournal](https://zinfic.livejournal.com/55413.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney looks like the Michelin man, wrapped up in his snowsuit, his hideous orange fleece, every sock he owns and half of John's, several scarves and a fur-lined Fargo hat.

[+ Rodney Whump]

**Out in the Open by Xparrot** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165115) | [Livejournal](https://sga-santa.livejournal.com/176381.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

It's Situation Normal for the team when they're caught in an avalanche, but digging themselves out uncovers more than they counted on.

[+ Rodney Whump]

**Messages from the Edges of Oblivion by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154166/chapters/50348054) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20190108033123/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/32426.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

No one thought much about the black hole out past P33-23R, until the IOA insisted they research it. John's starting to think he liked it better when they had no contact with Earth.

[+ Rodney Whump]

**Reading Between The Lines by respoftw** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131565) ]

[SUMMARY]

What happened offworld, stayed offworld.

Rumours are flying and John overreacts (possibly) (definitely)

**Six Improbable Weddings (and one that was even more improbable) by mayachain** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138932) | [Livejournal](https://mayachain.livejournal.com/32587.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Seven years into the expedition, John becomes mildly obsessed about weddings.

[+ Fluff]

**eight nacre rings by mayachain** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45520) | [Livejournal](https://mayachain.livejournal.com/18521.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Four ways they could have come by their secret wedding rings.

[+ Fluff]

**Cover of Darkness by tigs** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/61717.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"You know, somehow I thought that they asked me to come along on this expedition for my *brain*, but I can see now that I've been deluding myself."

**The Water Grinds the Stone by auburn** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62539/chapters/82622) | [Livejournal](https://sgabigbangfb.livejournal.com/11483.html) | [Website](http://www.eternalvox.net/auburn/TWGTS.xhtml) ]

[SUMMARY]

When the Stargate Program goes public, old loyalties are set against new ambitions for the Atlantis team, but a deal with the devil to save McKay's life will bring everything full circle and leave Sheppard in need of saving too, when Earth finds itself in contention with the people of the Pegasus Galaxy.

[+ Rodney Whump]

_Post-Atlantis_

**Less to Say by flatlanddan** [ [AO3](https://mcshep-match.livejournal.com/37835.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

This place is kinda weird. Not life sucking aliens weird, but still kinda weird.

[+ Pining!John]

**Pick Yourself Up, Dust Yourself Down by blinkiesays** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364079) ]

[PREVIEW]

Rodney lurches in the conference room door twenty minutes late and says, "I have a plan," with this look in his eyes that says, _but you're not going to like it_ , in about ten languages.

[+ Fluff]

**freedom's just another word for nothing left to lose by synecdochic** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335230) | [Dreamwidth](https://synecdochic.dreamwidth.org/59305.html) | [Website](http://www.kekkai.org/synecdochic/sga/freedoms_just_another_word.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Because the meaning of life is "do the next thing", and we all carry the seeds of the past into our future.

[+ Charater Death]

[+ Established Relationship]

**Looking For Atlantis by callunavulgari** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089343) ]

[SUMMARY]

 _Hey Rodney,_ the postcard reads. _Go see a movie._

[+ Post-canon]

_Pegasus Culture (Rituals, Ceremonies, Artifacts, etc.)_

**The machinery of heaven by torch** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/179858) | [Livejournal](https://flambeau.livejournal.com/139207.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

On a trading mission, the team gets caught up in local politics.

**Red Flowers by Temaris** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/115864) | [Livejournal](https://sga-santa.livejournal.com/126322.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

On Canlaon, anything is for sale.

Caveat emptor -- let the buyer beware.

[+ Established Relationship]

**None Can Quite Extinguish by sheafrotherdon** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117976) | [Livejournal](https://sgabigbangfb.livejournal.com/2756.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Unwilling to accept that Sateda has been destroyed, Ronon -- newly aided by the citizens of Atlantis -- convinces Weir to let him visit his homeworld and see things for himself. Accompanied by Teyla, Sheppard and McKay, he discovers that just over a hundred Satedans survived the culling of the planet, eking out life amid the ruins the Wraith left behind, taking care to breathe no word of their existence to anyone else.

Despite a rocky beginning to their relationship, the Lanteans attempt to help the Satedans flourish - an undertaking that's hampered by distrust, resistance, and factionalism among those who survived. Amid this, Rodney meets Caius, the 21 year old best hope for a scientist the Satedans can offer, and the role of science in destroying and rebuilding worlds becomes a point of contention for everyone involved - Satedans and Lanteans alike.

**Suffer A Witch To Live by respoftw** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853092) ]

[SUMMARY]

The people of MX5-4TG were suffering from a blood borne virus that caused seizures and hallucinations in its carriers. In their great wisdom, the people of MX5-4TG thought that the affected members of their village had been cursed by witches.

The people of MX5-4TG were idiots.

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

**Happily Ever After (the Pegasus remix) by cupidsbow** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881) | [Livejournal](https://cupidsbow.livejournal.com/285366.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

One ~~(glass slipper)~~ alien device. One ~~(romantic quest)~~ typical Atlantis lab accident. One revelation of ~~(true love)~~ something far more ironic.

[+ Pining!John]

**Bound by Will by sheafrotherdon** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118390) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/456325.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

On PX8-839, scientists are valued above all other commodities.

[+ Rodney Whump]

**Moka by Martha** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68190) | [Wraithbait](http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=4992) ]

[SUMMARY]

The search for a good cuppa jo in the Pegasus Galaxy.

[+ Rodney Whump]

**Good Hunting by skinscript (Infie)** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/844450) ]

[SUMMARY]

Atlantis sends teams to compete in the once in a generation Pegasus fighting competition Shaur’Atan. Once there, it's open season and everyone gets more than they bargained for.

[+ AMTDI / Dubious Consent]

**Phatic by Resonant and Speranza** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/266777) | [Website](http://www.trickster.org/speranza/cesper/Phatic.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

On Xia they kiss on the mouth.

[+ Pining!John]

**Weddings, Plural, and a Yak by Speranza** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574618) | [Website](http://www.trickster.org/speranza/cesper/weddingsplural.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

By the eighth time John Sheppard married Rodney McKay, they were old pros at the wedding thing, having weathered not only an Ouishan blood wedding, but also a twelve-hour Avalonian handfasting, a Malanese necklace exchange, and a Thurtu joining ceremony that invoked a fire god and featured seven kinds of cake.

[+ Kid Fic]

[+ Pining!John]

**Amulet of Feelings by ami_ven** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645052) | [Livejournal](https://ami-ven.livejournal.com/940844.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

“As a token of our gratitude, please accept this amulet, so that you may always know the warmth and regard others have for you.”

**Permutationality by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179435/chapters/50414453) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20190108033153/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/62850.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney gets a crash course in the inner workings of a Wraith Hive. John gets him back.

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ Presumed / Temporary Death]

**Still by murron** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109) ]

[SUMMARY]

On any other day, John might have shot Rodney a quick look, broadcasting his doubt and checking whether Rodney shared it. With a sinking heart, Rodney admitted it would be foolish to expect that kind of exchange right now.

**Inukshuk by murron** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113/chapters/36956) ]

[SUMMARY]

A mission-gone-south isolates Rodney and John from the rest of the team. Forced to search for an Ancient outpost, they struggle to keep each other alive until the time their kidnappers prepare to sacrifice the one and purify the other.

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ John Whump]

**The Taste of Apples by auburn** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54317) | [Website](http://www.eternalvox.net/auburn/apples.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

It ran through the fingers of his memory.

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

**Sacrificial Drift by auburn** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/56040) | [Website](http://www.eternalvox.net/auburn/SacrificialDrift.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Of course it al went south on the third day. The Nsheen believe, Sheppard doesn't, and lines are crossed.

[+ Rodney Whump]

**Indelible by shaenie** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/120496/chapters/168804) | [Livejournal](https://shaenie.livejournal.com/327764.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John has a useful gift for compartmentalization: he discards the irrelevant and moves on. Then Rodney makes an ill-considered move on a mission, John steps up to take responsibility for making reparations to the locals, and things take a turn for the complicated as Rodney, an alien society, and an armada of ships make standard operating procedure completely impossible.

_Soulbond / Soulmate_

**Finding the Fine Print by Giddygeek** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052027) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/95965.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"It'll be like climbing Mt. Everest," John says. "It'll be an adventure, and it's just the high tower. It's right in our own backyard, so to speak. How can you say no?"

McKay ticks things off on his fingers. "Everest. Adventure. The backyard. No."

**Sweet like chocolate by Melime** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939881) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney didn't believe in soulmates, neither did John. That was no reason not to participate in the festival.

[+ Pegasus Culture]

[+ Pining!John]

**Team Bonding by nagi_schwarz** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329824) ]

[SUMMARY]

The tale of Evan and Rodney, platonic soulmates. Including an ill-fated hike in a national park, copious amounts of henna tattoos, unfair assumptions about people's handwriting, and John Sheppard being just a bit childish.

**Bashert by aadarshinah** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/533479) ]

[SUMMARY]

"If a clock could count down to the moment you meet your soulmate, would you want to know?"

[+ Pining!John]

**it's warm, this skin i'm living in by callunavulgari** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175549) ]

[SUMMARY]

When he is thirty-seven years old, John Sheppard thinks about the universe.

Slowly - ever so slowly - beneath a layer of orange fleece, the shape of the universe blooms across Rodney McKay’s chest. To Rodney, it feels like an itch. By the time he gets home and notices, he isn’t thinking about the connection at all.

**I'll See Your Heart and Raise You Mine by popkin16** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097986/chapters/27426087) ]

[SUMMARY]

Hot, rich, and single, John Sheppard is dealing with the uncomfortable scrutiny of public favor for all the wrong reasons. He's open to the idea of finding his soulmate, but certainly not pinning all his happiness on it. At least until he meets his soulmate - cranky, outspoken, and everything John's ever wanted.

Rodney McKay never gave soulmates much thought - until his comes knocking. Thrust into the limelight, he's forced to tackle public interest, Patrick Sheppard, and one particularly disturbed individual who believes John Sheppard is destined to be theirs.

Finding your soulmate is not supposed to feel like a trial by fire....right?

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

[+ Alternate Universe - No Stargate AU]

_Kid Fic_

**Small Primes and Square Roots by Liviapenn** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/123926) | [Livejournal](https://liviapenn.livejournal.com/367325.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"I hope you picked someone really intelligent, otherwise it seems like it would be kind of a waste. Of incubation time, if nothing else."

[+ Alternate Universe – No Stargate]

**It's Okay by hestia_lacey** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186965) | [Livejournal](https://hestia-lacey.livejournal.com/13745.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

It was almost like this with Torren. Almost. But this is Rodney’s daughter, a little piece of the man John… well, a little piece of Rodney, an unknown part that John really needs to understand.

[+ Post-canon]

[+ Pining!John]

[+ Unrequited / One-sided McShep]

**Grandfather Paradox by ras_elased** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112920) | [Livejournal](https://ras-fic.livejournal.com/4871.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"But what if you were able to go back in your own timeline," Chuck interrupted, "and kill your own grandfather. If you were never conceived, would you just…disappear?"

[+ Outsider POV]

**The Neighborly Detective And The Tragic Woobie Widower by Elayna** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/184720) ]

[SUMMARY]

Detective John Sheppard starts his new life in suburbia and becomes steadily captivated by his neighbor, Dr. Rodney McKay, and his son Timothy.

[+ Pining!John]

_Canon Alternate Universe_

**The Spaces Between by Taste_is_Sweet** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114836) ]

[SUMMARY]

_The first time John had laughed in God, what? A month? Had been when the scientist from the alternate universe insulted someone John couldn't see._

_John hated how pathetic it sounded even in his own head, but he hadn't been lying about the conversation. It'd been... cool, to meet someone new, who obviously wasn't a threat. Someone who didn't have the same pinched look of desperation that everyone on Atlantis did. John had no idea if the stupid rock was going to prove useful for anything other than Skyping with one guy from another dimension, but John was honest enough to admit he didn't care. It was the one good thing he had to look forward to._

**Steal In by aadarshinah** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007211) ]

[SUMMARY]

Then he meets Doctor M. Rodney McKay and he falls in love instantly.

[+ Other Pairing – Rodney & Sam]

[+ Pining!John]

**Applied Mathematics by trinityofone** [ [Livejournal](https://trinityofone.livejournal.com/100740.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

_If McKay were snippier (which, frustratingly, he’s not) he’d say something like, “Why do you think, John?” drawing out his name the way he does, sending through John’s spine shivers of rage and something incalculable._

**Know When to Walk Away by danceswithgary** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147349) | [Livejournal](https://sga-santa.livejournal.com/309590.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Leaving has never been the easy way out for John.

**A Yellow Wood by tigerlady (shetiger)** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148906) | [Livejournal](https://shetiger.livejournal.com/415274.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney's had a long, hard couple of weeks.

[+ Established Relationship]

**Until Love Can Find Me by Isagel** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/196757) | [Livejournal](https://isagel.livejournal.com/152386.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

When you don't die in the desert, life goes on.

**Workin’ Men (Somewhere To Go) by nolonger19** [ [Livejournal](https://nolonger19.livejournal.com/8547.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

John continued to grin, leaning against the bar. “Well,” he drawled, “seeing that you’re over here playing with your computer while everyone else,” he jerked his head back toward the rest of the ballroom, “is out there mingling, I figured you must be as bored as I am.”

[+ Other Pairing – Rodney & Sam]

_Pining!john_

**Five People Who Know by hestia_lacey** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/270772) | [Livejournal](https://hestia-lacey.livejournal.com/17666.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Five people who know exactly how John Sheppard feels about Rodney McKay.

[+ Unrequited / One-sided McShep]

[+ Outsider POV]

[+ Featuring the Millers]

[+ Rodney Whump]

**Four Doors by hestia_lacey** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186970) | [Livejournal](https://hestia-lacey.livejournal.com/44358.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

It wasn’t that John didn’t know.

**Verb, Transitive by kageygirl** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/206025) | [Livejournal](https://kageygirl.livejournal.com/17448.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"There was no way he could loose Rodney." [sic]

[+ Rodney Whump]

**5 Things John Can't Help But Notice by Xparrot** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248599) | [Livejournal](https://xparrot.livejournal.com/85165.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Nothing would give John away faster...

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

**Seeing Stars by gutterandthestars** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052887) ]

[SUMMARY]

John and Rodney on a stargazing date.

**Uncomfortable Territory by ras_elased** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112905/chapters/157153) | [Livejournal](https://ras-fic.livejournal.com/2508.html) | [Dreamwidth](https://ras-fic.dreamwidth.org/2261.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"I keep one with me at all times. It's just a comfort to know it's there."

[+ Rodney Whump]

**In the Silent Water by tigerlady (shetiger)** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176639) | [Livejournal](https://sgabigbangfb.livejournal.com/3119.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Unaware that danger lurks below, John struggles to get Atlantis operational on a new planet, while dealing with the added burden of Elizabeth's command and the unwelcome presence of Rodney's ideal woman, Samantha Carter.

[+ Rodney Whump]

**Chaos Theory by sgamadison & the_cephalopod** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391341) ]

[SUMMARY]

Faint little alarm bells sounded in John's head. Rodney's speech had overtones of 'It's not you, it's me' to it and John had not yet steeled himself to say anything.

**Sheppard's Pie by auburn** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/113860) | [Website](http://wwww.eternalvox.net/auburn/sheppardspie.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Cooking is just chemistry, so pie should be easy, if Rodney could just figure out what Sheppard wants.

**That’s what he said by gutterandthestars** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055330) ]

[SUMMARY]

John likes innuendo. At this point, it’s also entirely reflexive. He tried to give it up for Lent once but… you know.

It was really hard.

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ John Whump]

**An Unorthodox Solution for Boredom by leupagus** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131025) ]

[SUMMARY]

A couple of weeks ago Rodney fell into a ditch on PC9-138, and nobody realized he was gone for about five minutes. John still feels kind of bad about that – also faintly surprised, because he probably should've noticed when Rodney had suddenly stopped talking.

[+ Rodney Whump]

**five gifts given and one returned by esteefee** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177616) ]

[SUMMARY]

what it is.

**Loop the Loop by alsaurusrex** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571820) ]

[SUMMARY]

"Rodney's broken heart brought out about a hundred different emotions in John, but the most powerful reaction seemed to be the need to feed his friend the most delicious, fattening, cholesterol nightmare of a cheeseburger that he had ever tasted."

[+ Post-canon]

**One Piece at a Time by Argosy** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/152412) | [Livejournal](https://argosy.livejournal.com/70281.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney was not an expert, but he was an engineer, and it was so incredible he could barely get the words out. His voice cracked with the effort. "You're--building an airplane."

[+ John Whump]

**Running Mate by lamardeuse** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/85179) ]

[SUMMARY]

John introduces Rodney to a new sport, and Rodney introduces John to something else.

**Speak Now by velocitygrass** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/974813) ]

[SUMMARY]

"Don't marry her." Part of John hated himself for saying it. But the other part felt relieved to finally let it out.

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

**The Slow Braille of Touch by Bead** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/228916) | [Livejournal](https://beadattitude.livejournal.com/174585.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John notices a personal habit of Rodney’s and begins watching him more closely.

**Nothing You Could Do by Chandri** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48475) | [Livejournal](https://chandri.livejournal.com/770964.html) | [Website](http://www.fantasi.net/nycd.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

For all that Rodney wears everything he feels right there on his face, he's strangely reticent about things that actually matter, damn him.

**The Mute Shepherd by auburn** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/49859) | [Livejournal](https://sga-santa.livejournal.com/227079.html) | [Website](http://www.eternalvox.net/auburn/themuteshepherd.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John's never been able to ask for what he wants, but sometimes silence itself is the sin.

**Pegasus Non-Verbal by igrab** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639861) ]

[SUMMARY]

John always gets a little thrill when he sees Rodney sign at him across the room, casually dissing people literally standing next to him and John is the only one who knows.

**Instantaneous by cimorene** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399) ]

[SUMMARY]

"God, life is so unfair. I find what appears to be the sole personal teleportation device in the city, it decides it likes _you_ , and what do you do with it? Save the city with a stunning feat of bravery and tactical prowess? No. You don't even bring me coffee--you use it to increase your repertoire of juvenile humour with a prank that three-year-olds have been carrying off successfully _without_ teleportation probably for _centuries_."

[+ Pegasus Culture]

**Sherbert and Sodomy by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/116837) ]

[SUMMARY]

An extended metaphor in five acts.

_John Whump_

**Ride Into The Sun by Cesare** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/178199) ]

[SUMMARY]

John's fantasies do a lot for him: they restore his sense of control, express his defiance, celebrate his victories, and connect him with feelings he can't access other ways. He never thought they'd get him what he wants.

[+ Pining!John]

**Cartography by Touch by rageprufrock** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252927) ]

[SUMMARY]

John thinks Kate is like a diary with missing pages--running ink.

**Machinery of Night by lilac_way** [ [Livejournal](https://mcshep-match.livejournal.com/14025.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"Get a grip, John. It was just a nightmare."

_Rodney Whump_

**Five People John Sheppard Didn't Kill on P11-23R by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140969/chapters/50313611) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20190205210149/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/33676.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

The boys get kidnapped, John gets them out. Told by five people he doesn't kill in the process.

[+ Outsider POV]

**And You Loathe the Ground by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119069/chapters/50255567) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20190108034739/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/103872.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Sometimes things are broken beyond fixing, and all you can do is live with them.

[+ Pining!John]

**Rebuilding Babel by the_drifter (fiercelydreamed)** [ [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/610119.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

_He wondered if this was how it felt to go crazy -- you didn't lose your mind, it just stopped synching up with the world around you._

The Pegasus galaxy makes Rodney an expert in what he can survive without.

**Traturian Thaw by sheafrotherdon** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118276) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/506620.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

John never liked the Traturians.

**The Tock Is A Lie by LogicGunn** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117350) ]

[SUMMARY]

“But you fixed it, right? I mean, my foot is fine, it’s right here.” Rodney flings the covers back to show them, but where his lower leg and foot should be there’s a bandaged stump. Elizabeth pulls back from the bed in shock, and Teyla places a comforting hand on her shoulder. “What? No. That’s not- My foot, where’s my foot?”

[+ Established Relationship]

**Missing by LogicGunn** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380852) ]

[SUMMARY]

“There are two hundred and six bones in the human body."

[+ Established Relationship]

**Coveting Neighbours by Barb G (troutkitty)** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264229) | [Wraithbait](https://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=6604&chapter=1) ]

[SUMMARY]

Kolya requires the use of a physicist. He aims for the best.

[+ Established Relationship]

**Three Times Rodney McKay had a Superpower; One Time He Was Just a Hero by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172490) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20190108032737/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/27051.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

What it all adds up to is four times John thought he was going to lose Rodney.

**Rest For the Weary by LinziDay** [ [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/873688.html) | [FFnet](https://fanfiction.net/s/5348915/1/Rest-For-the-Weary) ]

[SUMMARY]

Summary: Rodney just wants to be left alone and Sheppard tries to accommodate. . . while being there.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

**The Hero in Question by eliade** [ [Livejournal](https://eliade.livejournal.com/460298.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

"I died a hero," Rodney whispered.

**A Rational Universe by Xparrot** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214456) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/754847.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"You're a lot more encouraging than my last friendly hallucination," Rodney says.

_Presumed / Temporary Death_

**Two Years After Tomorrow by lavvyan** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43297) | [Livejournal](https://mcsheplets.livejournal.com/101350.html) | [Wraithbait](http://wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=15080&index=1) ]

[SUMMARY]

McKay had put in for leave, and Sheppard had dialled the Gate to Earth himself, and the two of them hadn't exchanged another word as McKay hefted his duffle bag and walked into the wormhole.

[+ Outsider POV]

[+ Independent Atlantis]

**Cardiogenesis (The Heart of the Matter) by kisahawklin** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257216) | [Livejournal](https://mcshep-match.livejournal.com/130656.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

It was the stupidest way to die in any galaxy.

[+ Pining!John]

**The Ratio of Burning by stillane** [ [Livejournal](https://stillane.livejournal.com/17723.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

It's a delicate balance.

[+ Established Relationship]

[+ Pegasus Culture]

**I Am Your Image Dressed As the World by Mira** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81727) | [Livejournal](https://mirabile-dictu.livejournal.com/66173.html) | [Website](http://mirabile-dictu.slashcity.net/SGA/Image.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"I missed you so much," John whispered. "I didn't know. It was always me leaving, so I didn't know."

[+ Sentient Atlantis]

[ + Independent Atlantis]

**Fortitude by gaffer42** [ [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2291401/1/Fortitude) ]

[SUMMARY]

Don't it always seem to go that you don't know what you've got till it's gone.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

**Paschal's Lamb (the Rabbit in the Moon mix) by moonlettuce** [ [Livejournal](https://mcshep-match.livejournal.com/8793.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Speak to us, she says, and tell of your life before us.

**Three Months, Six Days, and Twenty-one Hours by kho** [ [Livejournal](https://kho.livejournal.com/615304.html) | [Website](http://www.lovethesnark.com/sga/3mo6dy21hr.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

John didn´t grieve at all. He just clenched the controls of the puddle jumper in his fists and asked for Rodney to hold on.

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

**All Brand New by sardonicsmiley** [ [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20190108032908/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/74616.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

And then Rodney goes serious, all big eyes, shining with earnestness when he says, "I remember other things, too. I want...other things."

[+ Amnesia]

**Perchance to Dream by Madison** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119355) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20170306002322/http://www.area52hkh.net/asm/madison/perchanc.php) ]

[SUMMARY]

This could not possibly be happening. Not *again*.

**The Hollow Men by trinityofone** [ [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/233713.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

He held his hand.

[+ Established Relationship]

_Character Death_

**I Got Soul But I'm Not A Soldier by minervacat** [ [Livejournal](https://minervacat.livejournal.com/951835.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

When everyone's lost, the battle is won, with all these things that i have done.

[+ Established Relationship]

**taste of ash by thisissirius** [ [Livejournal](https://thisissirius.livejournal.com/246617.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

Sheppard’s hands curled around the sleeves of Rodney’s jacket and Lorne could tell that he was torn between shaking the body and caressing the cold, dead flesh.

**lovers in the dirt by thisissirius** [ [Livejournal](https://thisissirius.livejournal.com/250453.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

John grins for the first time in what feels like days and thinks of the phone call that saved him. “Of course. I always come back.”

[+ Established Relationship]

**Why Are You Here? by fathomlessspite** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/123748) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney gets sent back to Earth. He doesn't have much to say about it.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

**Things Left Behind by lemonbella** [ [Livejournal](https://stargateanon.livejournal.com/4001.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

_"If he were able he'd have told her the real story, infinitely more telling of Rodney's character than the fabrication, if a little less brave."_

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

_Genderbent/ Gender Change  
_

**And All The Rest by LogicGunn** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315737/chapters/48165676) ]

[SUMMARY]

“After you, Rodney,” he says.

“If this is some ladies first nonsense, Colonel, you can shove it up your-”

“It’s procedure, Rodney. Don’t make a scene.”

[+ Pining!John]

**Hold My Coffee (Series) by Keira Marcos** [ [Website](http://keiramarcos.com/fan-fiction/stargate-atlantis-fan-fiction/holdmycoffee/) ]

[SUMMARY]

Colonel John Sheppard's fascination with Dr. Meredith McKay takes a turn when he's offered a mission in another galaxy at her request.

**The Whole Package by RosiePaw** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/272262) ]

[SUMMARY]

Some things never change.

[+ Established Relationship]

_De-aged_

**The Other Side of Grace by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169034/chapters/50386043) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20190108033309/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/90539.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Family pictures hadn't been a big part of Rodney's one photo album. If this is what Rodney looks like stripped of years and armor, John understands why he holds so tightly to his defenses.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

**Baby Rodney Fic by ladyflowdi** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/851351/chapters/9633048) ]

[PREVIEW]

A mischievous grin curled Rodney’s lips. “Colonel Mama.”

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

_Secret Identity / Keeping A Secret From Each Other_

**Judas Doesn't Answer by auburn** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660182) | [Website](http://www.eternalvox.net/auburn/judasdoesn%27tanswer.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

O'Neill and Woolsey arrive in Atlantis along with SG-1. Shortly thereafter, Sheppard and McKay find themselves in a race to catch a murderer.

**Friendly by Speranza** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400) | [Website](http://www.trickster.org/speranza/cesper/friendly.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"I didn't know you knew him," John said.

"We were friendly," Rodney said.

**Darkness Is the Only Sound by michelel72** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/293315/chapters/469224) ]

[SUMMARY]

The expedition finds surprising signs of a long-missing race, but a greater surprise lies in store.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

[+ Rodney Whump]

**Legacy of an Ancient by astheblackrosewilts** [ [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3185914/1/Legacy-of-an-Ancient) ]

[SUMMARY]

Some past lives aren't meant to be revealed but Rodney's is about to be brought into the open rather abruptly.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

[+ Character Death]

_Mpreg_

**We Should Live in Salt by busaikko** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726073) ]

[SUMMARY]

John comes back from an off-world mission pregnant. The responsible thing to do, of course, is to give up everything he loves.

**Choice by esteefee** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177612) ]

[SUMMARY]

This is not your Pegasus miracle.

[+ Established Relationsip]

**Misery to Man by trinityofone** [ [Livejournal](https://trinityofone.livejournal.com/79553.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

“It’s science’s answer to reincarnation,” he said. “Well, alien technology’s, anyway.”

[+ Established Relationship]

[+ Character Death]

> Misery to Man - REMIX 1

 **Overlap by shusu** [ [Livejournal](https://shusu.livejournal.com/758186.html) ]

> Misery to Man - REMIX 2

 **La Dulce Espera by gaiaanarchy** [ [Livejournal](https://gaiaanarchy.livejournal.com/13165.html) ]

> Misery to Man - REMIX 2.5

 **Tadpole (aka Five Ways John and Rodney Figure it Out) by gaiaanarchy** [ [Livejournal](https://gaiaanarchy.livejournal.com/14599.html) ]

_AMTDI / Dubious Consent_

**Decreasing Radii by cathalin** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217402) ]

[SUMMARY]

An alien device forces John and Rodney to do something they wouldn't do otherwise. The aftermath is not easy. But sometimes, not-easy leads to good things.

**Fix by Crysothemis** [ [AO3 – John’s POV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68093) | [AO3 – Rodney’s POV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68097) | [Website](http://crys.mrks.org/sga/fic/fix-rodney.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John has a problem. Rodney really doesn't want to help.

**Forward Momentum by kageygirl** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209724) | [Livejournal](https://kageygirl.livejournal.com/37992.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"You do realize that this smoke isn't exactly, ah, pharmaceutically inert."

_BDSM_

**Take Clothes Off As Directed by Helenish** [ [Livejournal](https://helenish.livejournal.com/144338.html) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20180901222201/http://helenish.talkoncorners.net/asdirected.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John entered the Air Force Academy in 1987; it was only the third year subs were accepted into the flight program. John wasn't the only one in his class, but he was the only one who looked like he did, and it didn't make him any friends.

**Collar Me by blackchaps** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264571) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney offers John a collar, and John has no idea what to do.

**I Gave My Heart to Know Such Things by Fairyglass** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490239/chapters/41194604) ]

[SUMMARY]

Major John Sheppard has agreed to join the Atlantis expedition at the eleventh hour. And, sure, he's committed but it's more on a whim than because of any driven purpose. This "Ancient Gene" has compelled his curiosity, but he can't pretend he understands the magnitude of what that means. But Rodney McKay can, and does. John is Atlantis' golden boy, but it's McKay who understands how to make her sing. Then something even more unexpected happens: they become friends.

They carve out a way of life in the Pegasus Galaxy, giving them the chance to miss the more subtle nuances of Earth - like readily available casual sex. John weighs his options but a late night chair calibration shifts his attention onto Rodney. Could it work? John sets out to explore the possibility but, much like the Atlantis expedition, can't possibly appreciate the magnitude of what that means.

**Uncontrolled Descent by Isagel** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224572) | [Livejournal](https://isagel.livejournal.com/121433.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

The images came unbidden, flashing, flickering through his mind, brief and bright as if lit by lightning. The things you could do with knots. The things _Rodney_ could do with knots. All the things he might have done, back on Earth, with knots and rope and willing bodies caught and held. The bodies of people like John, who wanted, needed…

_Post-canon_

**The Suite Life by CartWrite** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819462/chapters/39480373) ]

[SUMMARY]

But then Rodney would stand close to him, or be unexpectedly kind, or do something stupid and heroic, and John’s entire body would shout _him, that one, Rodney McKay, him_. Like the world was a candy store where John could just point and say _I’ll have the genius with the big blue eyes_ and Rodney would be his with a bow on.

*****

John did not ask to sprain his ankle, to be reassigned to the best quarters in Atlantis, or for Rodney McKay to become his new neighbor. But that’s what happened. Post-series

[+ Pining!John]

**Here Every Language Is Silent by enigmaticblue** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/260934) ]

[SUMMARY]

Sometimes, you don't know what you've had until it's gone.

[+ John Whump]

**Up One Day And Down Another by Chandri** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502220) | [Livejournal](https://chandri.livejournal.com/863475.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Atlantis has been stranded on Earth for nearly two years, and John has been alone for even longer.

[+ Sentient Atlantis]

[+ Pining!John]

**Every Little Thing by Cesare** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168721) ]

[SUMMARY]

John anticipated a lot of possibilities for disaster when Rodney invited John to his sister's place for his first Christmas after the breakup with Jennifer. Getting drafted into playing a plastic guitar wasn't one of them.

[+ Featuring The Millers]

[+ Pining!John]

**Now The People Will Know We Were Here (or: Everything I Know, I Learned From Heritage Minutes) by Chandri** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48482) | [Livejournal](https://chandri.livejournal.com/782784.html) | [Website](http://www.fantasi.net/ntpwkwwh.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"Figure skaters?" Rodney eyes John critically. "Figure skaters. And weren't they the ones with the floppy purple shirts?"/"Hey, I had a crush on Jayne Torvill," John says, defensively, and is glad he's wearing the hat, because his ears are suddenly burning. Yeah. Jayne Torvill. That was it.

[+ Pining!John]

[+ Featuring The Millers]

**Un-unhappy by velocitygrass** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989879) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney finally wins the accolades he always thought he deserved, but is he happy? And is John?

[+ Pining!John]

_Independent Atlantis_

**In This Era of Liberty by Chandri** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48469) | [Livejournal](https://chandri.livejournal.com/763301.html) | [Website](http://www.fantasi.net/iteol.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

They lose the Daedelus at the beginning of the fifth year. That's the first night John crawls into bed with him.

**Your Inevitable Unhappy Ending by Helenish** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20161219021455/http://helenish.talkoncorners.net/inevitable.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

It was easy to imagine fucking Rodney, the way he'd groan and clutch at John's arms and be too bossy about the whole thing; it was easy to imagine the problems it could cause.

[+ Pining John]

**No Light and Transient Cause by sheafrotherdon** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118120) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney McKay has an opinion on everything, including whether, in times of crisis, John Sheppard has any business risking death.

**All the Things Rodney Never Was by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122510) |[ Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20190108181721/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/36940.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney wasn't trained for this.

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ Presumed / Temporary Death]

[+ Established Relationship]

_Alternate First Meeting / Pre-canon_

**Forks Stuck in the Road by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141677) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20190108034950/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/82815.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John Sheppard's on his way to Europe the summer he turns eighteen. All the people trying to kill him sort of throw a wrench in that, and he's not exactly sure what to make of the agent the CIA has trying to keep him alive.

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

**To Russia, with love. by respoftw** [ [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11074671) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney has someone to say goodbye to before he leaves for Russia.

[+ Established Relationship]

**Intersections by Kaneko** [ [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7123) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney's Antarctica is a lot like Siberia in that it's full of scientists who work 16-hour days and bathe once a week (twice when they're feeling social), and who would slit your throat fora fresh banana. Also, you can't go for a walk without a survival kit, but that's fine - Rodney's never really been an outdoorsy person.

**First Aid by 2ndary_author** [ [Livejournal](https://2ndary-author.livejournal.com/11767.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

They were a multi-national, intergalactic military/civilian enterprise on an ice field at the bottom of the world. And they had a piano.

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

_John is late to the Atlantis Expedition_

**Time to come home by gottalovev** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557233) ]

[SUMMARY]

Several years ago, John Sheppard flipped a coin and didn't go to Atlantis. Out of the Air Force and now working as a photographer, he is offered a job on Atlantis for a public relations operation. In short, this is a story about second chances and how John finds his home, his team, and love in the end.

[+ Pining!John]

**Taking the B Train by LdyAnne** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308104) ]

[SUMMARY]

The first time John Sheppard saw Rodney McKay he thought he was hallucinating.

**Converging by Purna** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793) | [Livejournal](https://purna.livejournal.com/22055.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John saves a man from drowning and takes the long way home.

_Crossovers_

(Traders)

**SGA/Traders by Sealie** [ [AO3 Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/series/10733) | [AO3 Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/series/10851) | [Livejournal](https://jimandblair.livejournal.com/tag/sga/traders) | [Website](http://www.trickster.org/storybook/sealie/Voyage%20par%20Mer.htm) ]

[PREVIEW]

"Without Grant, I probably wouldn't be as well socialised as I am," McKay's lips twisted in a travesty of smile. "He was my role model, my big brother."

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

**Mistaken by skinscript (Infie)** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/844524) ]

[SUMMARY]

Jeannie’s convinced Rodney to come back to Earth for a wedding, but during an innocent walk in a Toronto suburb Rodney is kidnapped by someone looking for Mr. Grant Jansky. Now, John, Ronon, and Jeannie need to discover who Jansky is and why would anyone take Rodney in his place.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

[+ Featuring The Millers]

**It’s All Grant’s Fault by respoftw** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378667) ]

[SUMMARY]

There were two of them.

John’s brain needed a second to process the sight of two Rodney’s and a couple more seconds after that to talk his dick down as the possibilities of exactly what could be done with two Rodney’s started to play out in glorious technicolour in his recently rebooted mind.

(Doctor Who)

**This is Going to be Awkward by Mad_Maudlin** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54885) | [Livejournal](https://10leaguesbeyond.livejournal.com/7955.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"You don't know why you have a watch in your vest?" John asked.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

**Dal Sengo by Nemesis** [ [Livejournal](http://web.archive.org/web/20070905103253/http://rogue-planet.livejournal.com/32889.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

In music notation, Dal Segno, often abbreviated D.S., is used as a navigation marker. From Italian for "from the sign," D.S. appears in sheet music and instructs a musician to repeat a passage starting from the symbol.

**The Holes In The Ground by fahye-fic** [ [Livejournal](https://fahye-fic.livejournal.com/40092.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

Later, Rodney never quite links the first encounter to all of the ones that come after it; for one thing, he's only eight years old when it happens. For another, it's the only time that the ridiculous scarf makes an appearance.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

(Iron Man / MCU)

**The Things We Did and Didn't Do by Siria** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney's driving down the 405 when it happens.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

_Popular AUs_

(Harry Potter)

**Bagglevarger's Theory of Inversive Magic by skoosiepants** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/494040) | [Livejournal](https://skoosiepants.livejournal.com/129664.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

After the first day, McKay had sniffed imperiously, chin tipped up, and told him that he wasn't a complete idiot, and his shame would only be marginal if they were seen together outside of class. Instead of telling him to fuck off, John had grinned sardonically and drawled a mocking, "Thanks," and McKay took that as the olive branch it wasn't and bullied his way into John's daily life.

**McKay's Quality Brooms & Sundry Oddments (est. 1842) by busaikko** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/222614) ]

[SUMMARY]

What happens when reclusive broom-maker Rodney McKay meets professional Quidditch player John Sheppard.

(His Dark Materials)

**Animus, Animalia, Familae by tzzzz** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027008) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/821310.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

To touch another's daemon is to touch another's soul. It is the greatest act of intimacy in this life.

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

**Dæmonology by trinityofone** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012268/chapters/2009573) | [Livejournal](https://trinityofone.livejournal.com/25344.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

They had always wanted to fly; John couldn’t fly; Nioke flew for him.

(Inception - 2010)

**If I Were to Go Back to College by auburn** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/233095) | [Website](http://www.eternalvox.net/auburn/ifiweretogobacktocollege.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney has a dream. John interferes.

(Sitgmata - 1999)

**And I Am There by tigerlady (shetiger)** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149086) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20071022122541/http://shetiger.com/fanfic/stargate/amthere.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John's vocation takes him all over the world in search of miracles. He doesn't expect to find much when he's sent to interview Rodney McKay, a man apparently afflicted with the Stigmata--the wounds of Christ. Instead, he finds much, much more than he ever dreamed.

(Pacific Rim – 2013)

**Antarctic Drift by smilebackwards** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728796) ]

[SUMMARY]

Atlantis Prime is the best Jaeger ever built. Of course it is, Rodney built it himself. Too bad he can’t find anyone Drift compatible to pilot it with him.

John Sheppard was one of the best Jaeger pilots the program had, until he lost his partner in a Kaiju attack off the coast of Alaska. He’s not eager to go back, but the right Drift partner might just convince him.

**Drift With Me ami_ven** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557581) ]

[SUMMARY]

John is a jaeger pilot and Rodney is an engineer.

(BBC Sherlock)

**However Improbable by sarka** [ [Livejournal](https://sga-santa.livejournal.com/411454.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

For Detective Chief Inspector John Sheppard, a tough case and the oncoming Christmas season mean that he's got a box full of cold cases he's been ordered to show to New Scotland Yard's go-to consulting detective, Dr. Rodney McKay. Of course, working with McKay would be a lot easier if it weren't for that whole kissing thing John's trying to forget about.

(Howl’s Moving Castle)

**Mer's Moving City by vaguely_concerned** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/988615/chapters/1950139) ]

[PREVIEW]

The day that would provide John Sheppard with his first run-in with a wizard dawned like they all had the last half year or so - barely at all.

(Terminator)

**Mona Lisa Box by tzzzz** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027051) | [Livejournal](https://tzzzz.livejournal.com/4146.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney McKay is one of the geniuses who created Skynet. John Sheppard is sent back in time to find him.

(Labyrinth – 1986)

**move the stars for no one by callunavulgari** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271602) ]

[SUMMARY]

“You have no power over me,” Rodney whispers, just to see the way that the Goblin King’s eyes narrow - how he steps closer, until his narrow hips are pressed up against the footboard. He reaches out, curling long, elegant fingers around the cold metal rungs between them, and though he hisses out low through his teeth when he finds the sting of iron waiting for him, he does not look away.

He is a looming figure in the shadows, a slash of moonlight thrown across his face illuminating the smirk that sits there. He slouches in towards Rodney, sways toward him, his clever eyes hooded, and smiles like he’s won something. Asks, “You sure about that?”

(Sandman)

**Rubix's Dilemma by owleyes_arisen** [ [Livejournal](https://mckay-sheppard.livejournal.com/956445.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John (who is not truly John, and has always been John) takes no pleasure in what was once his function – and still is, to a certain extent.

(Peter Pan)

**Second Star to the Right by icantfollow** [ [Livejournal](https://atlantis-chat.livejournal.com/14361.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney's pretty sure that if his time with John hasn't scarred him for life, then at the very least he's going to grow up with a fish fetish.

(The Mummy – 1999)

**Sky Full Of by rageprufrock** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072640) ]

[SUMMARY]

“Did we swim left?” Rodney asks in alarm, staring up at the dark and sparkling night sky. “Have we gone in the wrong direction? Will John see that we’re on the other side of the river and abandon us because he’s been freed to continue a life of whoring and crime?”

And then John’s wet, amused, dripping face is hanging over his, haloed in the enormous full moon. He says, “Don’t worry about cramping my style, McKay. I’m sure there’s plenty of whoring and crime to be had where we’re going.”

(Robin Hood)

**The Adventures of Rodney Hood by ami_ven** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209004) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney Hood is an outlaw who robs from the rich to give to the poor and Lord John is the Prince Regent’s ward, held prisoner until the return of the lost Queen Elizabeth.

(The West Wing)

**The Best Defence Is An Eight Foot Giant by torakowalski** [ [Livejournal](https://torakowalski.livejournal.com/65194.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

Every year, the secret service produced a report detailing why they’d been useful that year. And every year someone leaked the contents.

(Buffy the Vampire Slayer)

**The Cruelest Sacrifice by Brumeier** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736299) ]

[SUMMARY]

In which John's curse has been lifted and Rodney loses everything.

(Star Trek)

**These Are The Voyages by aadarshinah** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342908) ]

[SUMMARY]

It was a dark day when the crew of the Starship Atlantis buried their beloved captain, Elizabeth Weir.

**Touching and Touched by ami_ven** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949080) ]

[SUMMARY]

Half-Vulcan security officer John Sheppard joins the crew of the _USS Atlantis_ on a mission to the Beta Quadrant and meets his match in human science officer Rodney McKay.

(The Little Mermaid)

**Wish I Could Be by ami_ven** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196547) ]

[SUMMARY]

“I’m sure it’s very hard to pantomime _I’m really a mermaid_.”

(Iron Man – 2010)

**Unconventional Heroism by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203237/chapters/50475665) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20190108034804/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/35560.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Genius billionaire Rodney McKay has his share of secrets, investigative reporter John Sheppard is determined to get to the bottom of them. He'd also like to figure out who the hell the man in the metal suit that keeps saving his life is. (Iron Man AU)

(Sentinel)

**An Unexpected Sentinel by Goddess47** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957020) ]

[SUMMARY]

The ATA activation process was either supposed to work or not. Ha! It's Pegasus. There's always another outcome.

**Three's Company by respoftw** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042132/chapters/27265410) ]

[SUMMARY]

Radek is Rodney's Guide. Their bond is no less real because of its platonic nature. How does John fit into that?

[+ Outsider POV]

**We Are by nagi_schwarz** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461654) ]

[SUMMARY]

Elizabeth Weir observes a Sentinel and a Guide on the first year of the Atlantis Expedition.

[+ Outsider POV]

**Like strawberries in summer by darkmoore** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/92854) ]

[SUMMARY]

Sentinels and Guides come in matched pairs, one near-perfect Guide for each Sentinel. Of course, things are never that easy for Sentinel Rodney McKay, though. He didn't find his Guide as a youth, and by the time he's in his forties, it doesn't seem like there's any chance.

**A Bond Of Their Own by Selenic** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263538) | [Livejournal](https://selenic76.livejournal.com/89885.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"They had needed Rodney in that chair, whether the others agreed to it or not, and what they were facing as a result wouldn't even compare to what would happen if they couldn't regain control over the malfunctioning city."

[+ Outsider POV]

_Other AUs – Magic_

**Calling Down the Lightning by dreamwaffles** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971218) | [Livejournal](https://sgabigbangfb.livejournal.com/48944.html) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20130428170344/http://sgabigbang.talkoncorners.net/?view=fic&id=86) ]

[SUMMARY]

The gift of magic carries a death sentence on Earth, and one so accused can be executed on suspicion, for the simple reason that the destructive power of an angry wizard can lay waste to entire countries. When magic awakens in a person just as they leave their teens, whether it is the untamable power of a wizard or the lesser abilities of a mere magician, life becomes a constant struggle to hide it at all costs.

Dr. Rodney McKay, PhD PhD, is a wizard. Incredibly, he has learned to control his power and is one of the few wizards in the world to have survived past his twenties. In order to remain hidden, he has sworn never to use his magic except in the most desperate of circumstances, when lives are at stake. But what will happen in the Pegasus Galaxy, where desperate circumstances are commonplace and chaos threatens to overwhelm the expedition at every turn?

[+ Pining!John]

**The Sacrificial Mage by taste_is_sweet** [ [Livejournal](https://sga-santa.livejournal.com/223044.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Magic was a substance, like fire or water. It was abundant and incredibly powerful and could be manipulated with the correct application of knowledge and will. But if you didn't use it properly, you'd be immolated or drowned. Or worse: other people would be, and you'd be forced to watch it happening. That was why it terrified him to see the casual, unthinking way Teyla and Carson used magic, because he knew that someday they'd be forced to pay for what they'd taken. Every wizard would, sooner or later. It was the first thing mages ever learned, and Rodney had lived it.

Magic was a zero-sum game. If you didn't sacrifice as much as you were given, you would lose.

[+ Other AUs - Fairytale]

[+ Rodney Whump]

_Other AUs – Robot_

**The Difference Engine by copperbadge** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568453/chapters/1017585) ]

[SUMMARY]

Sheppard remembered dying in Afghanistan, but since he was still walking around he didn't pay that memory too much mind.

**I, Rodney by alex51324** [ [Livejournal](https://alex51324.livejournal.com/154042.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

A season-1 AU where Rodney is a robot.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

_Other AUs – Fairytale_

**Outfoxed by Cesare** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155439) ]

[SUMMARY]

"I guess it makes sense you'd be magical," John said, enjoying the Fox's exasperated growl and annoyed muttering about oversimplification. "Talking fox and all."

"Yes, I'm just bursting with pixie dust," said the Fox. "Shut up now."

**The Frog Suitor by Cesare** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/74169) ]

[PREVIEW]

"Until a man comes to the well who accepts me for a suitor, the stream will never run clear."

**Fairy Tale Dynamics by icantfollow** [ [Livejournal](https://atlantis-chat.livejournal.com/11887.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

He says his name is John and he's a prince. Rodney, born to anti-establishment parents and raised by a witch with plans for world domination, takes his word for it.

**No Myth by skoosiepants** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/483003) ]

[SUMMARY]

True Love's Kiss = Unbelievably Ridiculous Variable of Plan.

**Whatever You Wish For by skoosiepants** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495112) ]

[SUMMARY]

John wasn’t very good at following the text.

**The Kiss: A Fairy Tale Story by ca_pierson** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191066) | [Livejournal](https://sga-santa.livejournal.com/308168.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Eating that lemon pie was a huge mistake, Rodney certainly isn't ever going to forget that.

_Other AUs – Historical_

**Liminal by viva_gloria** [ [Livejournal](https://sga-santa.livejournal.com/179597.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

England, 1946: the war is over, and John Sheppard has nowhere to go. The new Atlantis community, founded by Mrs Elizabeth Weir out on the bleak east coast, is as good a place as any.

**Little By Little To the Truth; or, a Narrative of the Atlantis Expedition by Telesilla** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/37350) ]

[SUMMARY]

It's 1904 and Lady Elizabeth Weir, Dowager Countess Menlow and Head of the Atlantis Expedition, is the widow of an English noble; Colonel John Patrick Sheppard, US Army Reserve, is a Spanish-American War veteran who's also piloted airships and tested aeroplanes and motorcars, and Doctor Meredith R. McKay, smartest man in two galaxies, is the inventor of the first Patented Completely Portable Personal Computing Machine. And yet, things are strangely familiar.

**Morituri te Salutant by ras_elased** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112922/chapters/157177) | [Livejournal](https://ras-fic.livejournal.com/6240.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John had been born a slave under Emperor Vespasian, and had spent most of his life building the Amphitheatrum Flavium the Emporer had commissioned. It seemed ironic that now he was held prisoner inside the walls he'd helped construct, forced to fight for the amusement of the Roman citizens he hated so much.

**The Road to Nevada by lamardeuse** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88588) ]

[SUMMARY]

An AU set in 1930's era North America in which aircraft engineer Rodney McKay encounters down-on-his-luck pilot John Sheppard, and there is mayhem, adventure, romance, Nazis and nasty aliens.

**A Dangerous Desire by janne-d** [ [Livejournal](https://janne-d.livejournal.com/32547.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

All Rodney McKay had thought he wanted was to be left alone with his theories and hypotheses. Being abducted and meeting the intriguing John Sheppard had put paid to that. Rodney understood his own desires rather better now, but society’s laws and conventions opposed him and Sheppard was surely far out of his reach. Not to mention the complication of his mysterious abductor.

**Blue Colorado Skies by Xparrot** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165116) | [Livejournal](https://sgahcchallenges.livejournal.com/16532.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney had guessed John Smith would be trouble the day he rode into town and tramped into his shop, yellow with dust and stinking of horse and sweat, and asked if he was McKay. Rodney had looked at the man's worn boots, his shabby black Stetson, and the Colt holstered at his side, and known no good could come of this.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

_Non Human / Creature Fic - Vampire_

**There's A New Kid In Town by Lenore** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131987) | [Livejournal](https://scribblinlenore.livejournal.com/418676.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

A new vampire is taking L.A. by storm, and he has an offer to make vampire hunter John Sheppard.

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

**Vampire Love by Cypher** [ [AO3](https://mckay-sheppard.livejournal.com/873520.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"It might not be love, but John wouldn’t call it anything else."

**You're All I Ever Wanted (But I'm Terrified of You) by sabinelagrande** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42338) | [Livejournal](https://sga-santa.livejournal.com/262643.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney can't help it if he's become set in his ways. He's had a lot of time to, okay?

**Yet You Are More Than Traps Or Nets (The Longer and Uncut Remix) by lilyayl** [ [Livejournal](https://gateverse-remix.livejournal.com/11619.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

In which John is a half-vampire and Rodney is a vampire hunter ready to rid the world of evil, which, in his opinion, includes half-vampires.

[+ Pining!John]

_Non Human / Creature Fic - Dragon_

**Dragon Hunters by Antares** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678453) ]

[SUMMARY]

John and Jeannie are on their way to hunt the dragon that kidnapped Rodney.

[+ Other AUs – Fairytale]

**On the Wings of Imagination by Xparrot** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/series/5983) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/680544.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"Go--go Impress somebody else!"

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

**Hic Sunt Dracones by kitsune-tsuki** [ [Livejournal](https://kitsune-tsuki.livejournal.com/135177.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"It seems silly, I know." Miko says, raising her head to look at him. "But there are stories circulating around the city of sightings that resemble the myths so closely. And..." She seems almost embarrassed to give voice to the thought they all share. "This is Atlantis."

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

**On Wings Azure by scarlet_gryphon** [ [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/869419.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

'So, Rodney, how long have you had wings?' John asked, winning the McKay award for the Most Blindingly Stupid Question of the Year.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

**Beasts of War and Burden by Taste_is_Sweet** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319379) ]

[SUMMARY]

_"Oh my God. We've landed on fucking Pern."_

[+ Established Relationship]

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ John Whump]

[+ Outsider POV]

_Alternate Universe - No Stargate_

**Baseball Boogaloo by skinscript (Infie)** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/843321/chapters/1608639) ]

[SUMMARY]

When John Sheppard leaves the Flyboys to pitch for the Atlanteans in the new International League of Baseball, he’s leaving behind a reputation he’d rather forget and carrying with him the aftermath of an injury that should have ended his career. Can a brilliant, smart-mouthed catcher help him become more than he ever expected, in ways he would never have predicted?

[+ Pining!John]

**Fade to Black by whizzy** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63014) ]

[SUMMARY]

There was an entire pantheon of things Rodney was willing to concede could exist, even though he'd never personally witnessed evidence thereof. Time travel, for starters. Space aliens. The perfect man. But he absolutely, positively could not accept that he'd been dreaming of a guy he'd never seen before in his life, who turned out to be real.

**Fly Wishes to the Sky by cathalin** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252110) | [Livejournal](https://sga-santa.livejournal.com/177051.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John Sheppard owns a kite shop on the Oregon coast. He's had enough drama in his life, and has created a safe, if limited, life for himself. One day, Rodney McKay, a college professor in town for a conference, comes looking for a last-minute purchase before he has to leave town, and things start to change for both of them.

**Head of the Class by pir8fancier** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/134912) ]

[SUMMARY]

This is an AU featuring Rodney McKay as a U.C. Berkeley physics professor who absolutely cannot stand the new faculty hire, John Sheppard.

**Honor and Country by bluflamingo** [ [Livejournal](https://bluflamingo.livejournal.com/38754.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

When he was in sixth grade, Rodney McKay spent several hours being interrogated by the CIA, who decided they’d rather he was working with them than potentially against them. The same year, John Sheppard realized the Air Force would never let him fly since he was color-blind, and decided he’d join the Army instead, when he was old enough. Unsurprisingly, they managed to meet anyway.

[+ Established Relationship]

[+ Rodney Whump]

**It Happened In Vienna by respoftw** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710618) ]

[SUMMARY]

John Sheppard's vacation gets interesting when he meets Rodney McKay on a train. Too bad it's his last night in Europe.

**Know How to Fall by auburn** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122/chapters/30072) ]

[SUMMARY]

Three-day event rider John Sheppard inherits Pegasus Farm and decides to build a new life there with old friend Teyla Emmagan and her son. When he meets prickly horse trainer Rodney McKay, he falls hard for him, while John's friendship shakes up Rodney's life, making him want to take chances again. A harassment campaign aimed at making John sell the farm soon turns violent though and endangers everyone before they can figure out what and who they really want.

[+ Pining!John]

**One Hundred Words for Snow by littlebuttercup** [ [Livejournal](https://littlebuttercup.livejournal.com/255716.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

It was a little after midnight and pouring down rain when the doors banged open and a man came into the lobby, holding a sweatshirt bundled in his hands.

**Romance at the Roadkill Grill by lamardeuse** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88599) ]

[SUMMARY]

In which Rodney is a famous TV chef and John is a lobster fisherman.

**Si Muovo by Kass and Sihaya Black (beledibabe)** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073) | [Website](http://www.trickster.org/kass/SiMuovo.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

The adventures of Father Meredith R. McKay, SJ, and bush pilot Jack Sheppard, in Kodiak. "I'm an astrophysicist," he said, the word tasting like ashes in his mouth. "Or I used to be."

**Strangers on a Six Train by eye-queue** [ [Livejournal](https://eye-queue.livejournal.com/680.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

The train stopped suddenly. Unsupported, Rodney hurdled sideways, bounced off the pole -- _hard_ \-- and tripped backward, swearing, right into Slow-Breather’s personal space.

[+ Pining!John]

_McShep + Other Pairing – Rodney x Elizabeth_

**Angles Thus and So by copperbadge** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/718185/chapters/1330689) ]

[SUMMARY]

The city belongs to Sheppard and McKay, and the boys belong to Elizabeth -- especially Rodney.

_McShep + Other Pairing – Rodney x Sam_

**Identity by respoftw** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722334) ]

[SUMMARY]

“You think I’m a clone?” Rodney said, wriggling under the marines hold. “I’m not a clone. I’m me. Dr Rodney McKay, twice a doctor actually, two PhDs. I’m the smartest man in two galaxies, Canadian and am deathly allergic to citrus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I have a new [SGA Tumblr Sideblog](https://atlantis-scribe.tumblr.com/)!! (It's still under construction tho) You guys are more than welcome to message me, about the rec list or if you just want to talk about Stargate. :)


	2. Rec List + Reviews

* * *

**TOP 3 ALL-TIME FAVORITES**

* * *

1. **Whipping Boy by skinscript** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/850048) | [Livejournal](https://sgabigbangfb.livejournal.com/79443.html) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20160402120028/http://sgabigbang.talkoncorners.net/?view=fic&id=74) ]

[SUMMARY]

McKay, Lorne, and three teams of Marines head out on a research mission to a planet on the edge of the galaxy, and disappear without a trace. Eight months later Lorne returns with two injured team members, a counterfeit McKay, and no explanations. What the hell happened eight months ago, and where's McKay?

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ Outsider POV]

[+ Pegasus Culture]

{REVIEW: Clean, crisp prose. Has a smart and engaging plot that was taken from canon lore. Well-written and three-dimensional OCs. Subtle but powerful McShep friendship. A great Lorne POV. The author writes a capable but still in-character Rodney, who's managed to build strong relationships with another group of people who appreciates him as a person, obnoxious tendencies notwithstanding. Absolute gem if you're a Rodney McKay fan.}

2\. **Scheherazade by in_wintertime** [ [Livejournal](https://in-wintertime.livejournal.com/3985.html) | [Wraithbait](http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=4649&index=1) ]

[SUMMARY]

(Livejournal) A dark concept of fair trade leaves the team struggling to regain what has been stolen from Rodney.

(Wraithbait) McKay is eager to study new technology that offers a chance of preserving memories of the culled, but Atlantis's new trading partners want something in return.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ Pegasus Culture]

{REVIEW: The culture created for the planet in this story is so rich, and just _alien_ enough to give you goosebumps. The journey this story takes all the central characters is brutal, especially for Rodney and John, but it's something that shapes them for the better. It also tests the boys' friendship, and forces them to shift fundamental parts of themselves to accommodate the changes to their relationship. If you're a fan of good Rodney Whump, read this.}

3\. **A Matter of Life and Death by Rheanna** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193352) ]

[SUMMARY]

John's problems started the day they nearly blew up San Francisco and he didn't die.

[+ Post-canon]

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: My absolute favorite post-canon McShep fic. John tries to sacrifice himself again to save the world, but it backfires in a rather spectacular manner. The consequences force him to reevaluate just what he wants in life, and the answers he comes up with are ones he's been avoiding for so long. This is one of the few fics that really has a solid McShep friendship that becomes the foundation of their eventual shift to romance.}

* * *

**BY CATEGORY**

* * *

**[CATEGORIES]**

_Episode Tags / Episode-related_

_Gen / McShep Friendship / Pre-slash / UST_

_Fluff_

_Featuring the Millers & Rodney’s Family_

_Featuring the Sheppards & John’s Family_

_DADT-related_

_Music_

_Amnesia_

_Virtual Reality_

_Sentient Atlantis_

_McShep Junior (Meeting Their Younger Selves)_

_Meeting Alternate McShep_

_Unrequited / One-sided McShep_

_Outsider POV_

_Established Relationship_

_Post-Atlantis_

_Pegasus Culture (Rituals, Ceremonies, Artifacts, etc.)_

_Soulbond / Soulmate_

_Kid Fic_

_Canon Alternate Universe_

_Pining!john_

_John Whump_

_Rodney Whump_

_Presumed / Temporary Death_

_Character Death_

_Genderbent/ Gender Change_

_De-aged_

_Secret Identity / Keeping A Secret From Each Other_

_Mpreg_

_AMTDI / Dubious Consent_

_Post-canon_

_Independent Atlantis_

_Alternate First Meeting / Pre-canon_

_John is late to the Atlantis Expedition_

_Crossovers_

_Popular AUs_

_Other AUs_

_Non Human / Creature Fic_

_Alternate Universe - No Stargate_

_McShep + Other Pairing_

* * *

_Episode Tags / Episode-related_

[1x10 & 1x11 – The Storm & The Eye]

**Ache by esteefee** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176861) ]

[SUMMARY]

These hands can also heal.

[+ Established Relationship]

{REVIEW: A great Sheppard POV. There are so few Established Relationship fics that can really convince me that the boys are capable of nurturing a healthy, sexual-romantic relationship, and this is one of them. Very realistic reactions to what they went through. I also like the little tension between John and Elizabeth. Well-written and so satisfying.}

[1x15 – Before I Sleep]

**Vigil by kageygirl** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/205548) | [Livejournal](https://kageygirl.livejournal.com/14727.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John didn't want to wake him.

[+ Pining!John]

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

{REVIEW: Kageygirl writes one of my favorite Johns in the fandom. John in this fic had such a quiet but steadfast devotion to Rodney. His conversation with Elizabeth is also lovely, and just wistful enough to move you.}

**No Parachute by aesc** [ [Livejournal](https://slashfest.livejournal.com/97768.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

'Always bickering,' Old Elizabeth sighs, but she doesn’t sound annoyed. Sort of... a fond exasperation, a warmth Rodney hadn’t expected.

[+ Canon Alternate Universe]

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

{REVIEW: The reaction to hearing about the lives of their parallel selves is well-written. Rodney panics, then decides to brush it off. John is having none of it.}

[1x16 – The Brotherhood]

**In which Rodney is tired and confused (and John Sheppard is a mystery for the ages) by SquaresAreNotCircles** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798255) ]

[SUMMARY]

Sheppard is just sitting there, in the candlelight in the medieval-looking room in his tac gear with his gravity-defying hair, not even looking at Rodney. He’s chewing on some bread. His expression is archly innocent.

Rodney’s sluggish brain tries to kick into gear, refuses, sputters to a halt and then suddenly makes a giant, dizzying leap. “Are you hitting on me?” he asks.

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

{REVIEW: The author is a favorite writer from Hawaii Five-0, so it was great to see them writing for SGA. This tag is short but hilarious, and has a sweetly-enigmatic Sheppard.}

[1x19-2x01 – The Siege]

**Do Not Disturb by Ellex** [ [Livejournal](https://ellex42.livejournal.com/25216.html) | [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2589883/1/Do-Not-Disturb) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney McKay’s lack of sleep finally catches up to him after the events of ‘Siege 3’. Slight SG1 crossover.

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

{REVIEW: This one is great because it deals with the consequences of Rodney's efforts during the Siege. It's always too easy to think of McKay as constant and indestructible, so I'm glad for pieces like this. There's also a moving moment with Teal'c, and it shows us just how much Rodney has grown.}

**Ceasefire by Basingstoke** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001) | [Livejournal](https://basingstoke.livejournal.com/245097.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

They were alive.

{REVIEW: A rare and lovely little look into John's relationship with the chain of command. A welcome lack of Caldwell-bashing.}

[2x02 – The Intruder]

**On the Cusp by kageygirl** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/205284) | [Livejournal](https://kageygirl.livejournal.com/48450.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Zeno was full of it--at some point, Achilles is going to catch up to that damn tortoise.

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

{REVIEW: This has very palpable UST that you can almost touch with your fingers. The running theme of 'how close' is also delightful. Again, kageygirl's John is just perf.}

[2x04 – Duet]

**Chipping Stone by Sealie** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/242245) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/352148.html) | [Website](http://www.trickster.org/storybook/sealie/ChippingStone.htm) ]

[PREVIEW]

“You want to know where my boundaries are? They’re light years away from you. Touch me again, make a sexually suggestive remark to me, or insult me in any way and I will be making an official complaint.”

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

{REVIEW: A realistic and mature way of looking at the events of Duet. Lovely friendship between Rodney and Radek. John is also well-written, so careful and caring.}

**Five Star Accommodations by waterfallliam** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204740) ]

[SUMMARY]

This late at night the infirmary is quiet, the slow beep beep of the machines hushing in awe of the starry sky above. Sweeping the curtain out of the way, John settles into the chair at Rodney’s bedside.

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: John's internal monologue in this fic is so drenched in pining, but it's still Sheppard enough that there's no cognitive dissonance. A short but sweet little tag.}

[2x06 – Trinity]

**In Return by tigs** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052804) | [Livejournal](https://tigs.livejournal.com/486798.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Zelenka does a favor for a friend.

[+ Outider POV]

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

{REVIEW: One of my favorite Zelenka-POV fics. His conversation with Sheppard about what happened in Doranda is really smart and in character.}

**That Which is Broken by Sholio** [ [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2872148/12/) | [Website](http://www.sholiofic.com/sga/broken.shtml) ]

[SUMMARY]

After the events of Trinity, Teyla has a plan to repair the rift in her team, but what if there is a terrible cost?

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

[+ Outsider POV]

{REVIEW: Teyla tries so hard, and fails so heartbreakingly. She also succeeds in all the ways that matter. *Insert that meme where two people just keep on shielding each other from harm, until they become a twisted, tangle of limbs* That's basically what happens with the boys here.}

[2x11 – The Hive]

**Apitherapy by stillane** [ [Livejournal](https://stillane.livejournal.com/7378.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

What came during and after. Or at least what should have.

[+ Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: John's reaction to seeing Rodney's battle with the enzyme is so visceral here. This provides the cathartis and resolution that I believe the episode (and many episodes, tbh) really needed but sorely lacked}

**Handout by lilysaid** [ [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20100120095420/http://www.improvidence.net/handout.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

At first, John had thought getting out of the hive ship would be the hard part.

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: A different take to the consequences of The Hive. Has a lovely John POV.}

[2x12 – Epiphany]

**Zen and the Art of Jumper Maintenance by Indybaggins** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179681) | [Livejournal](https://sgabigbangfb.livejournal.com/13282.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

The one where Rodney gets sucked in and John… follows. Featuring a quirky John, Rodney in orange robes, crazy Ancient-worship, sheep milking and jumpers that aren't broken but need to be fixed anyway.

[+ Pegasus Culture]

{REVIEW: A long and beautiful 'What If?' AU to the episode. Very domestic, and has a slow but powerful build-up to the eventual romance. Rodney makes John a chess set!}

**Revelations by stillane** [ [Livejournal](https://stillane.livejournal.com/9159.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Time starts moving again.

[+ Established Relationship]

{REVIEW: Heartbreaking, but the cause of the tension is so believable, making it all the more gutting. Makes you think about the difference between fidelity and faith, and John's issues with being left behind.}

**A Complicated Friendship by sheafrotherdon** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117800) ]

[SUMMARY]

A first time.

{REVIEW: The UST is absolutely fascinating in this fic. It takes a really talented writer to make something so loaded from a such simple scene.}

[2x14 – Grace Under Pressure]

**Undertow by stillane** [ [Livejournal](https://stillane.livejournal.com/7999.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John makes his peace, and Rodney finds some.

{REVIEW: A quiet but powerful episode tag. John's devotion shines through, and the way he tries to express his gratitude is so cute and touching.}

**Crush Depth by lamardeuse** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/84772) ]

[PREVIEW]

When John started to hear his father’s voice in his head, he knew his subconscious had decided that Rodney was dead.

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ Established Relationship]

{REVIEW: The established-relationship premise adds another layer to an already-brilliant episode. John is so heartbreaking in this one.}

**Guardian by ladyflowdi** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/880669/chapters/1694672) | [Wraithbait](http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=5048) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney deals with survivors guilt.

[+ Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: Moving little backstory for Rodney. The way he connects his past to his present is gutting, but it makes the whole experience all the more layered. It also has a Sheppard who knows what he wants.}

**One More Atmosphere by sheafrotherdon** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118417) ]

[SUMMARY]

There's something John's been meaning to say, and Rodney's not sure he wants to hear it.

[+ Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: This fic tackles some of the best (implied) realities in the Atlantis Expedition. Rodney is just such a lovely character, so layered and utterly relatable.}

**Not Waving but Drowning by mific** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322187) | [Livejournal](https://sga-santa.livejournal.com/325231.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

They got Rodney out of the sea, but they couldn’t get the sea out of Rodney.

[+ Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: Sometimes, the recovery takes a little longer. I love how the team closed ranks in this one, and it shows Rodney being cared for by people who really love him. There's also a cute little pet here, because pets are great for therapy.}

**Beyond Oneiromancy: A Rationalist's Guide To Understanding Your Dreams by The Spike** [ [Livejournal](https://spike21.livejournal.com/270124.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

He's had his big epiphany. Things should all be getting better now, not worse.

{REVIEW: What makes this fic great are the things not spelled out. You have to read between the lines to really feel the impact, and it's quite an experience.}

[SG-1 10x3 - The Pegasus Project]

**Lemon Drops by stillane** [ [Livejournal](https://stillane.livejournal.com/24771.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

Cameron looks at her from under his brows and holds up a distinctly yellow bit of fruit. He waves it and wags his eyebrows.

“Where did that come from?” She knows that he knows about McKay’s allergy. She knows that he knows more than enough about the man, really. Forewarned is forearmed.

“Sheppard thought it might come in handy.”

[+ Outsider POV]

[+ Established Relationship]

{REVIEW: It provides a sweet little explanation to that asshole move from Sheppard in this episode. Also gives you the team's perspective with Rodney in danger so far from home, and without them, to boot. I enjoyed Cam in this one, and I don't often like Cam.}

[3x08 – McKay and Mrs. Miller]

**Bridges by Pollitt** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359001) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney didn't know.

{REVIEW: Short but quiet realization on Rodney's part. It's lovely to read about a John Sheppard who _feels_ like he's really in love with Rodney.}

[3x10 – The Return]

**Share by rageprufrock** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/861941) ]

[SUMMARY]

rodney.mckay (gmail) : They're all whores.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

{REVIEW: Semi-epistolary that illustrates the boys being best friends. The John POV one is unfinished, but I recommend that you read it as well. The line about Rodney's love for both Atlantis and John really left me breathless.}

**We Used To Be Friends (The ComeOnNowSugar, BringItOnBringItOnYeah Remix) by justabi** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619) ]

[SUMMARY]

A long time ago we used to be friends, but I haven't thought of you lately at all.

[+ Outside POV]

[+ Other Pairing – Rodney & Elizabeth]

{REVIEW: This is McShep endgame, but it has a bizarre but well-written McWeir past. Knowing that this is a remix to another fic makes it all the more brilliant. If you are a McShep shipper with a soft spot for McWeir, this is a gem for you.}

**Things To Do In Denver When You're Dead by Speranza** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781391) | [Website](http://www.trickster.org/speranza/cesper/Denver.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"Any plans for shore leave?" Rodney asks, and this time Sheppard doesn't even look at him.

{REVIEW: There's no fanfare or drama to how the boys get together, and it makes the whole relationship shift grounded and real. Since it's Speranza, it comes as no surprise that the characters are so well-written. This also has my favorite version of Rodney's beloved cat.}

**A Terrible Idea by apple_pi** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154) ]

[SUMMARY]

"Why now?" John asked in the morning. He hadn’t fled, and neither had Rodney. Where was there to go? John thought. They’d already come too far.

{REVIEW: A great John POV. This is one of the fics that made me realize that, even if they'd stayed on Earth, the boys will still find themselves back in each other's arms.}

[3x14 – Tao of Rodney]

**A Little Off to the Side by sheafrotherdon** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118395) ]

[SUMMARY]

John, absence, presence, and peace.

[+ Amnesia]

[+ Established Relationship]

{REVIEW: Short but gutting. John's quiet vigil is understated, but there's so much love that you can't help but feel sorry for him.}

**Telling My Dreams to the Scarecrow by paradisecity** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158410) | [Livejournal](https://lovesdecided.livejournal.com/4653.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John struggles with things he wants Rodney to know, but doesn't want to say.

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

{REVIEW: Absolutely phenomenal. The theme and writing style is also very lovely, and the ending shows such promise that you can't help but wanting _more_ , while at the same time being perfectly happy with what you're given.}

[3x17 – Sunday]

**Where We Ought to Be by Wojelah** [ [Livejournal](https://omgmetoo.livejournal.com/5406.html) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20090219222357/http://offpanel.net/smittywing/stories/wwotb.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

" _Stop thinking_ ," Elizabeth had told Rodney once, and he wished he understood how to do that now, but he'd never managed to explain to her that not thinking, for him, was as plausible a solution as not breathing. And yes, fine, this past week had been so utterly unpredictable that Rodney had spent a lot of time thinking _what the hell_ and _oh, god, please, no_ , but really, there was only so long that complete befuddlement was going to serve as a plausible distraction.

{REVIEW: A great Sunday tag. One of my favorite Earth-based stories. Carson's family is also well-written, with one member in particular so real and solid. It's grief that brings the boys together, but what a sweet journey it turned out to be.}

[4x09 – Miller’s Crossing]

**Brother to the Executioner by Xparrot** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149452) ]

[SUMMARY]

There are many universes, but this is the one where he walks one step behind Henry Wallace.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

{REVIEW: Gutting opening lines. John's devotion and friendship is so overwhelming.}

**Consolation by sheafrotherdon** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118371) ]

[SUMMARY]

Food, thought John, getting up off his bed. Food – he could do that.

{REVIEW: The little continuity nod to Doppelganger took me off guard, and what a lovely tidbit it was. John's mad, and it's oh so justified.}

[4x11 - Be All My Sins Remember'd]

**Galatea by Purna** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977) | [Livejournal](https://purna.livejournal.com/36101.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

An accident on the Apollo reunites the team with an old friend.

{REVIEW: Smart use of FRAN. This fic even made me like Ellis a little. Just a smidge.}

[4x20 – The Last Man]

**Dream a Little Dream by tzzzz** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049743) | [Livejournal](https://tzzzz.livejournal.com/3839.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney asked Carson if he wanted to dream. He didn't bother to ask John.

[+ Virtual Reality]

{REVIEW: This fic is really bittersweet, coz if you think about it hard enough, the whole thing becomes even more heartbreaking for John. It's the _afterwards_ that just guts you, because like it or not, if John remembers everything, he will have been fundamentally changed. Even moreso than his 6-month jaunt to ascension training camp.}

**The Work of Mourning by popkin16** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794016) ]

[SUMMARY]

Once a year, per tradition, the expedition gathers on a pier, paper lanterns in hand.

{REVIEW: This is more than just an episode tag. It's a well-built set-up to what happened in the The Last Man. The tradition is so heartbreaking, and Rodney in particular makes you weep.}

[5x06 – The Shrine]

**On The Pier by hestia_lacey** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/series/7660) | [Livejournal](https://hestia-lacey.livejournal.com/6254.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Jeannie talks to John.

[+ Pining!John]

[+ Outside POV]

[+ Featuring The Millers]

{REVIEW: I love how Jeannie is written in this one. The last installment is also delightfully fluffy, and Jeannie's POV is just lovely. The John heartbreak, though. It _hurts_.}

_Gen / McShep Friendship / Pre-slash / UST_

**My Home And Native Land by copperbadge** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/622241/chapters/1123145) ]

[SUMMARY]

Ronon's friendship with Chuck, the head Gate Tech of the Atlantis mission, leads him to discover the strange and alien ways of Canadians and helps him lay his past to rest.

[+ Outsider POV]

{REVIEW: There's really little MCShep here, but there are enough hints to keep you happy. It's about Canada! and Chuck! It's a great Ronon character piece, and everyone else is so cute and fluffy.}

**Safekeeping by Xparrot** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67159) | [Livejournal](https://sga-genficathon.livejournal.com/32285.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

 _"Don't worry, McKay," John said. "We'll keep you safe out there."_ Getting captured by slavers is bad enough, and then Rodney eats the wrong dessert...

[+ Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: The best anaphylaxis story I've ever encountered. The team is just so delightful with their Rodney love.}

**Promises Writ in Indelible Ink by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154883) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20190108032752/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/37160.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

You don't know what you've got 'till it's gone. Sometimes you get the chance to get it back.

{REVIEW: It's an Everybody Loves Rodney fic, and it's one of the best out there. Sardonicsmiley always gives me everything I want, and this little fic is another one of their gems.}

**Leitmotif by kageygirl** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203809) | [Livejournal](https://kageygirl.livejournal.com/66222.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"They're not nearly as scary when they're asleep, are they?"

[+ Outsider POV]

{REVIEW: Wistful little Teyla POV. It's short, but really packs a punch.}

**Remember Paul Van Riper by paradisecity** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148843) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/512479.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Lorne starts a war game, Zelenka channels his inner Rambo, Rodney quotes Sun Tzu, and John says "I love you" with his peas, though not necessarily in that order.

[+ Pining! John]

{REVIEW: Sooooo well-written. It reads like an actual episode, with very believable Pining John. The characters are so perfect that you can absolutely hear them saying the dialogue they have in this story. The ending is promising, but might make some people frustrated haha.}

**Through with Wanting by paradisecity** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158169) ]

[SUMMARY]

When Heightmeyer tells Rodney to take one thing for himself, it's not surprising that what he wants is time with John.

{REVIEW: A cute little fic that shows great promise in terms of if/how the boys get together. UST feat. Atlantis radios? Sign me up!}

**Everything He Needs by respoftw** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902728) ]

[SUMMARY]

“For the last goddamn time,” Rodney’s voice yelled from halfway down the corridor, “I am not a damn werewolf!”

(He totally is)

[+ Pegasus Culture]

[+ Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: Favorite werewolf fic! This story also has a neat structure, which really works to properly narrate the events. The team's steadfast devotion and loyalty to Rodney will never get old to me.}

**Kidnapping by respoftw** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922710) ]

[SUMMARY]

The aftermath. Everyone has their little rituals. Radek is ready to change his.

[+ Outsider POV]

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: Glimpses of what happens in the background of the Big Events really fascinate me, so this fic was particularly lovely. And Radek is a god among men in this one.}

**See No Evil by Greyias** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530480/chapters/23248068) | [Livejournal](https://sgabigbangfb.livejournal.com/18696.html) | [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4503370/1/See-No-Evil) ]

[SUMMARY]

Nine months into John Sheppard's early "retirement" from the Air Force finds him working as a test pilot on a groundbreaking new plane for the world's leading defense contractor and being introduced to his difficult new co-worker, Dr. Rodney McKay. However things aren't quite as innocent as they first seem. There's much more to the X-302 Project, John's new employer, and Rodney McKay than first meets the eye.

{REVIEW: A lovely AU that takes its time in building the McShep friendship. This actually made me irritated with Lorne (oh no!) but it's such an AU that I ended up not minding it so much. Carson is also here, and is also very delightful.}

**The Killing Frost by Sholio** [ [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3060760/1/) | [Website](http://www.sholiofic.com/sga/frost.shtml) ]

[SUMMARY]

When a scientific mission goes wrong, the Daedalus crashes on an ice planet along with Atlantis's top scientists and a ruthless saboteur. Will rescue come before injuries and the elements take their toll?

{REVIEW: Another fic that has such a layered and well-written Caldwell. The plot and suspense is also beautifully done, and John's reaction to a certain news in the story was just visceral and heartbreaking.}

**Lacunae by Frostfire** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334943) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/44065.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"What the hell are you doing here?"

{REVIEW: Short, fun, and entertaining. The prose is seamless, and it's so intriguing.}

**Unexpected by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/116783) ]

[SUMMARY]

_The last time Rodney had been back to Earth, he'd picked up a disgustingly vast selection of movies and television on DVD, figuring that maybe he'd find something John was interested in and at the very least he'd have goods for trade on the Atlantis black market._

{REVIEW: The UST here is also very sweet and tantalizing. It's short, but man, you can get so much from this encounter.}

_Fluff_

**For All Intents and Porpoises by laceymcbain** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/175124) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/209974.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

In which there is great discovery, creamy butterscotch pudding, and too many fish jokes.

One answer to "what happened to all the fish?" on Atlantis.

{REVIEW: Fishes! It's all about the fishes! There's so many puns and jokes all over the place, but they only make the fic more entertaining. The characters' voices also ring true, so it feels like you're reading an episode script, only with, you know, kisses.}

**Golden Boobies of the Sun by em-kellesvig (mischief5) and esteefee** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809260) ]

[SUMMARY]

Because they still love boobies. And each other.

[+ Established Relationship]

{REVIEW: A lovely fic that makes you laugh with the sheer lack of drama.}

**Bedrunken by Siria** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991) ]

[SUMMARY]

John likes to think he's good at putting two and two together.

{REVIEW: Short and sweet, and a drunk John is always fun to read.}

**All's Fair by Pollitt** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42887) ]

[SUMMARY]

A little knowledge can be dangerous

[+ Established Relationship]

{REVIEW: This is dripping with sweetness and affection. The boys are cute and in love. What more do you want?}

**Come Again (When You Can't Stay So Long) by Giddygeek** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052192) | [Livejournal](https://giddygeek.livejournal.com/187015.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

If there's one thing Rodney's learned about being imprisoned on other planets, it's that any change in the guards' routine spells trouble.

[+ Pegasus Culture]

{REVIEW: It's only after reading the whole thing that you can understand why I placed this under the Fluff category. It's a lovely little fic that shows you the consequences of impulsive actions *winkwink}

**Do You Know What I Know? by DevilDoll** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271107) | [Livejournal](https://devildoll.livejournal.com/768630.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Two of my favorite things: drunk!John, and I-didn't-know-we-were-dating!Rodney. Pure self-indulgence.

[+ Established Relationship]

{REVIEW: It takes a little risk when it comes to how the boys are written, but it ends up so sweet and cute that you can forgive the liberties the author takes.}

**Enclosed spaces by torch** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187526) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/12047.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Lost in space. No, really.

{REVIEW: A drama-less and fun way for the boys to get together. And stars! There's so many stars in this fic.}

**Helter Skelter by mific** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119515) ]

[SUMMARY]

In which John Sheppard stands up, and Rodney gets his man.

{REVIEW: A little indulgent, but sometimes, you need a cute birthday fic to counter all the angst this fandom has to offer.}

**Consider the Great Wall of China by paradisecity** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141842) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/255462.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney channels his inner Vizzini, John eschews capitalization, and Chuck's name really isn't Chuck.

{REVIEW: Another great fic from paradisecity. It's mostly epistolary, but the intent of the narrative still shines through. And Chuck is just hilarious here, though it's 100% not his fault.}

**Remedial Gun-Holding (and Other Survival Skills) by out_there** [ [Livejournal](https://sga-santa.livejournal.com/485511.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"They need the training we originally planned for them," John says, sweetly sarcastic. "That you vetoed."

"Now that we're no longer in danger of being trapped behind doors that won't work, suffocating from a lack of clean air while the city crumbles around us and sinks into oblivion, I think that training would be a good idea. Feel free to go ahead with it now. You have my blessing." Rodney knows he's being obnoxious but he doesn't particularly care.

He cares even less when John's mouth twists into a smirk. John looks away, like that'll hide how amused he is when Rodney's the right kind of obnoxious.

{REVIEW: The summary alone is, like, 50% the reason why I like this fic so much. Rodney's such a diva, but we all love him anyway.}

**The Most Beautiful Man in Atlantis by smilebackwards** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816714) ]

[SUMMARY]

“Who’s this?” Rodney said, irritated, and then the Ancient device in Sheppard’s hand lit up and Rodney had really looked at him with his soft-sharp hazel eyes and spiky, non-regulation hair and it had all been over but the crying.

[+ John is late to the Atlantis Expedition]

{REVIEW: It's based on a hilarious Tumblr post, and it works surprisingly well for the characters. It's Rodney who has a crush this time, and he's such a dum-dum about it.}

_Featuring the Millers & Rodney’s Family_

**Kaleb Miller and the Green Knight by Martha (saffronhouse)** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/357497) | [Livejournal](https://sga-santa.livejournal.com/360519.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

The English Major at home.

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ Established Relationship]

[+ Outsider POV]

{REVIEW: Kaleb is well-written in this one, and the story behind Rodney's visit is so great that I want about ten thousand words of fic about it.}

**Catalysis by Chandri** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921) | [Livejournal](https://chandri.livejournal.com/744939.html) | [Website](http://www.fantasi.net/catalysis.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

After Rodney is held hostage on a trading mission, he starts to slowly fall apart. When he won't admit anything's wrong, he's sent back to Earth to recover, and it's up to John to pick up the pieces.

[+ Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: One of the best Rodney Whump fics out there. Sometimes, it doesn't end with the rescue, and you have to stay and pick up the pieces.}

**How the Millers Relaxed and Learned to Love Rodney (With A Little Help from John Sheppard) by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143954) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20190108032757/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/37735.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Sooner or later, Rodney just gets under your skin.

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ Outsider POV]

{REVIEW: This has a real and believable Jeannie. You also have a devoted and protective Sheppard, whose claim on Rodney is undisputed and cannot be challenged.}

**The Bare Necessities of Life by Pollitt** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42998) ]

[SUMMARY]

 _The simple bare necessities/Forget about your worries and your strife/I mean the bare necessities/Old mother nature's recipes/That bring the bare necessities of life_ ("The Bare Necessities," From "The Jungle Book")

[+ Established Relationship]

[+ Fluff]

{REVIEW: Sweet, little fic with a sweet, little Madison.}

**The Other's Each by Ladycat** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181434) | [Livejournal](https://ladycat777.livejournal.com/962213.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John was aware that he stood awkwardly in the middle of someone else’s living room, cast in beleaguered grays, a remnant from another place and time. Madison was a sharp contrast, standing in the doorway leading towards the kitchen, thumb-prints smudged on clean white paint. She thrummed with life.

{REVIEW: John is hurting, and Rodney knows exactly what he needs. John with the Millers without Rodney seems like a risky take, but this one was just great.}

**Painted Blind by aadarshinah** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500668) ]

[SUMMARY]

John rather thinks he would know if he and Rodney were dating.

[+ DADT-related]

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: Kaleb is such a three-dimensional character here, even with so few lines dedicated to him. The turning point is a little bittersweet, but it's also plenty hilarious.}

**Down to You by mousewitchy** [ [Livejournal](https://mousewitchy.livejournal.com/4837.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

It happened on Jeannie’s birthday; she turned seven the same day her brother died the first time.

[+ Outsider POV]

{REVIEW: Written before the canon Jeannie showed up, so she's very different here. This Jeannie, however, is feisty, a surgeon, and is a force to be reckoned with. She is also an overprotective big sister with a Rodney-sixth sense.}

**Thicker Than Water by julad** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786942) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/127545.html) | [Website](http://yearningvoid.net/stories/julad/000086.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"So I've written some papers reminding everyone of the gaping flaws in Robertson's theory," Rodney said, brusquely stripping their clothes off. "It'll be a few days before I get the reviews back. Want to come to Canada with me?"

[+ Established Relationship]

{REVIEW: Sometimes, the 'getting together' part doesn't end when you get into bed with someone. This is a lovely piece about the work that takes afterwards, and how a trip to Earth gets the boys where they need to be.}

_Featuring the Sheppards & John’s Family_

**War Bride by Speranza** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555447) | [Website](http://www.trickster.org/speranza/cesper/Warbride.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"Rodney's my desert island guy," he says finally, because it's the simplest, truest thing he can say: if there's one person he gets to keep with him, he chooses McKay. It's as simple as that.

[+ Established Relationship]

{REVIEW: A Speranza classic that shows both how the boys get together, and how they are afterwards. I liked Dave and his wife in this one, and the glimpse into John's past shows so much substance.}

**Page Torn by mayachain** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/102765) | [Livejournal](https://mayachain.livejournal.com/29734.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

It never occurred to David that maybe he was supposed to be the one to reach out.

[+ Featuring The Millers]

[+ Outsider POV]

{REVIEW: Short but gut-wrenching. John's relationship with Rodney's family is also very lovely.}

**Things Not Seen by rageprufrock** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252529) ]

[SUMMARY]

Hebrews 11:1

[+ Estsblished Relationship]

{REVIEW: Can be a little confusing at first, but the payoff is worth it.}

**Life You Love by aadarshinah** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/536775) ]

[SUMMARY]

In which John is haunted by the ghost of his grandmother.

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: This has such a sweet and kickass OC. She also knows about John's little crush, which is totally not even a crush anymore.}

_DADT-related_

**The tigers come at night by xRinsexRepeatx** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832281) ]

[SUMMARY]

The day that the news of the DADT repeal came through the weekly data stream from Earth, John went by his day as usual. If he took an evening run that got so long that he could barely stand in the shower after, nobody needed to know.

{REVIEW: A painful take on the DADT repeal. It's also pretty realistic, because sometimes it's not all sunshine and rainbows.}

**Scenes from a Lesser War by amireal** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/617067) | [Livejournal](https://amific.livejournal.com/4455.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Don't ask don't tell is repealed and all of Atlantis tries to find their footing, except for John and Rodney, who just try to find each other.

[+ Established Relationship]

{REVIEW: The juxtaposition of the two narrative lines is clever, and gives the story a greater impact. Definitely a must-read DADT fic. And that title! That's a beautiful title y'all!]

**Constitutional Crisis by FabulaRasa** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/60823) | [Livejournal](http://fabularasa.livejournal.com/31682.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Atlantis is a free, open, and non-discriminatory society -- except if you happen to be wearing a uniform.

[+ Established Relationship]

{REVIEW: The ending is really hilarious, but the scene where John and Rodney talk about it, and John's frustrations, is so gutting. I keep reading it, enjoying the way my heart clenches every. single. time.]

**In Waiting by Zinnith** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86877) | [Livejournal](https://mcsmooch.livejournal.com/127400.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

In which there are balconies, sunsets and no more DADT.

{REVIEW: Another short but sweet fic. It gives John and Rodney a little breathing space, and the coming together reads like a soft epilogue to a very long journey.}

**Parsus by Lenore** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/246171) | [Livejournal](https://scribblinlenore.livejournal.com/271829.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Sometimes there just is no substitute.

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: There's a real plot and everything, but the bulk of this fic stems from the consequences of DADT. There's a little OT3 part with Teyla, but it's more friendship than anything, and there's just no denying the love between the boys.]

**Hypnotic Confusion, or, That Time John Sheppard Got Involved With the Question of PDAs by sheafrotherdon** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117964) ]

[SUMMARY]

". . . which brings me to the final item on today's agenda."

[+ Established Relationship]

{REVIEW: Short and hilarious, and Rodney is just a mood in this one.]

_Music_

**Atlantis City Limits by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122825) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20190108034749/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/29007.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Of course, John's personal favorite nights are the ones where Rodney gets into it, where he takes one song and drags it out for an hour or more. Just playing with the notes and rhythm, building patterns and shapes that John can almost see, making them something original and perfect.

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: Rodney with a guitar! The misunderstanding is painful, but the resolution is so beautiful that you can forgive the little angst.}

**Duet by blueraccoon** [ [Livejournal](https://blueraccoon.livejournal.com/536577.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

du·et (n.)

  1. Music:
  2. A composition for two voices or two instruments.
  3. A group of two singers or two instrumentalists.
  4. A pair.



[+ Pegasus Culture]

{REVIEW: The boys suck at communication, but Rodney's hurt is so evident that you can understand where he's coming from. The way John _tries_ is also bittersweet.}

**The Seat of Talents by Xparrot** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214454) | [Livejournal](https://sga-genficathon.livejournal.com/21610.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

The team gets caught in a trade deal that will have an unexpected cost for one of their four.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ Pegasus Culture]

{REVIEW: It has a bittersweet ending, the kind of loss and paradigm shift I felt with _Scheherazade_ , but it brings the boys together, and concludes with an even deeper friendship than the one they had when the story started.}

**Cultural Exchange by lamardeuse** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88535) ]

[SUMMARY]

"What does he think we are, Fine Arts majors?" Rodney grumbled.

[+ Fluff]

{REVIEW: This one reads like a High School AU trope that was written in the canon verse. John teaches Rodney how to play the guitar, and Rodney finds himself with even more than he bargained for. UST goodness.}

_Amnesia_

**The World Breaks Everyone by Telesilla** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/865135) ]

[SUMMARY]

When Rodney wakes up in the Infirmary after a mission gone awry, he's lost thirteen years worth of memories. The more he learns about his life on Atlantis, however, the less sure he is about wanting to get those memories back.

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: This was such a slap in the face, but in a good way of course. Rodney's still Rodney without his memories, but he's also _not_. John's frustrations echo the reader's, because while you may want to shake Rodney and make him see reason, his reasoning is also pretty sound.}

**The Fundamental Things by Taste_is_Sweet** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087743) | [Livejournal](https://sga-santa.livejournal.com/473512.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

There are some people you never forget, even when you can't remember anything.

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ John Whump]

{REVIEW: Apart from the brilliant and heartbreaking summary, this fic also proves that without memories, the boys are still very much drawn to each other. I don't believe in soulmates, but this story may as well call them that.}

**Removed by kellifer_fic** [ [Livejournal](https://kellifer-fic.livejournal.com/197396.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

Rodney isn’t quite sure how he became the wife, but when they gather for evening meals with the dozen or so other families of their clan, John gravitates towards the loose cluster of men and Rodney invariably ends up with the women, more often than not becoming a human climbing pole for the myriad children.

{REVIEW: Great set-up because I almost thought it was an AU when I first started reading. I also like Ronon's reaction, because I'm sure it was a kick to the teeth to see John act the way he did in this fic.}

**broaden into boundless day by thingswithwings** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258289) | [Livejournal](https://thingswithwings.livejournal.com/17065.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney presses another kiss into John’s skin, into the hollow of his throat. “I need you to talk about it now. I need to know.”

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: This can upset some people, especially when you're pretty strict with consent and lying. It has such a heartbreaking John, though, and the clearer the picture becomes, the sorrier you feel for Sheppard.}

**Through The Looking Glass by Spacebabe** [ [Livejournal](https://mckay-sheppard.livejournal.com/695456.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

"You and I have known each other for seven years. We're friends."

It's a terrible thing to consider that John has been over this with Rodney so many times that the words don't feel all that alien any more.

[+ Post-Atlantis]

{REVIEW: Angst. Almost no pay off. There's a tiny hint of a promising development, but it's just gutting.}

**Terra Firma by sgamadison** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/series/4866) ]

[SUMMARY]

A rocky off-world mission has Rodney re-evaluating his feelings for the Major. An accident on return to Atlantis causes Rodney to forget everything about the Stargate program. Only Rodney can decide if it will be worth the risk to regain his memories or not.

{REVIEW: The worst (or best) time to get amnesia. Since Rodney can't remember, John is left to pick up the pieces, and he's justifiably pissed about it.}

**Through an Acre of Fire I Would Travel by LinziDay** [ [Dreamwidth](http://sgareversebang.dreamwidth.org/14244.html) | [FFnet](https://fanfiction.net/s/6241076/1/Through-an-Acre-of-Fire-I-Would-Travel) ]

[SUMMARY]

Summary: It started with a flash of white light and pain. Then nothing.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

[+ Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: After reading the SG-1 fic [_Mnemophobia by Tripoli_](http://web.archive.org/web/20060821223630/http://tripoli.popullus.net/docs/Mnemophobia.html), I've been wanting to read a similar one for McShep. This was like an answered prayer. The best amnesia fics for me are those when the amnesiac _doesn't_ want the memories back. Now that's a good story.}

**Unidentified by fiercelydreamed** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385689/chapters/35706192) | [Livejournal](https://fiercelydreamed.livejournal.com/8714.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Fourteen years, eight months, and seven days after John and Rodney meet, the clock starts all over again.

[+ Alternate Universe – No Stargate]

{REVIEW: It's pure AU, but the way the characters are written makes you feel like they are still who they are in canon. It's also one of the most clever amnesia fics out there. The amnesiac doesn't get the memories back, though, so you might find it a bit of a hard pill to swallow.}

_Virtual Reality_

**A Hundred Words for Snow by icantfollow** [ [Livejournal](https://atlantis-chat.livejournal.com/16188.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

'They say Eskimos have a hundred words for snow...'

[+ Character Death]

{REVIEW: This one made me cry. There are different ways to love a person, and John's love for Rodney in this fic is so grand and overwhelming that everything else pales in comparison.}

**Alternative Medicine by Madison** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/74402) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20170306002333/http://www.area52hkh.net/asm/madison/alternat.php) ]

[SUMMARY]

As punishment for breaking a cultural taboo, Rodney is sentenced to death in a virtual reality of his own making. Can John help him find his way back to reality before it's too late?

[+ Pining!John]

[+ Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: This is a little trip into Rodney's psyche, and as a result, into John's as well. The last line is also very hilarious. I always find Sam Carter the best way to get a rise out Sheppard, jealous-wise, so it was such a treat.}

**The One With the Staplers by icantfollow** [ [Livejournal](https://mcshep-match.livejournal.com/11447.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John Sheppard is the receptionist for Pegasus Software, Inc. and Rodney McKay's their top computer programmer. They've been best friends for years, causing as much mayhem in the office as they dare under the watchful eye of regional manager Elizabeth Weir. Lately, though, John's been having these strange dreams about something called the Stargate Program and even stranger feelings for Rodney...

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: The category is a rather big spoiler, but the fic is still great and entertaining either way. It's SGA in The Office! What's not to love?}

**Lazybones by aesc** [ [Livejournal](https://aesc.livejournal.com/244094.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

And there he is, thinning brown hair and blue eyes that hold puzzlement and irritation. Familiar both these things, and the light behind them is familiar too.

[ + Amnesia]

{REVIEW: This one's bittersweet, but the hope that things will be better keeps you from drowning in the gaping void of angst. The fact that John keeps coming back is also a promising indication.}

_Sentient Atlantis_

**Logical Solutions to Illogical Situations by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152387) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20181228043950/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/42478.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Atlantis is playing favorites. And then matchmaker.

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ Pining!John]

[+ Outside POV]

{REVIEW: Stories featuring the bond between Atlantis and John are great and all, but they're a dime a dozen, and too easy. Fics with Atlantis and _Rodney_ , on the other hand, are just spectacular. The background behind this fic is so hilarious, but one that I completely agree with. Rodney? Is the city's true love. I mean, who doesn't want a caring and capable hubby?}

**Unspoken – the Logical Solutions to Illogical Situations Secrets Remix by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152600) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20090426122334/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/85797.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Sometimes John isn't sure what to make of Atlantis and her chief scientist.

[+ Pining!John]

[+ Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: This is a little John POV to the previous fic. I love it when great fics have versions of other people's POVs, because it puts a lot of things in a different perspective, and it's always fun to read the almost-entirely different take of other characters to the same events.}

**Atlantis' Choice by respoftw** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717774) ]

[SUMMARY]

“The AI that is Atlantis has been present since we first came through the gate but it, I mean they were - - there’s not enough power to really let Atlantis behave as they’re supposed to. I mean, we could keep the lights on, keep them floating, keep them running but we’ve always known that Atlantis could do more. Could be more.”

“And now we have the ZPMs?” Lorne asked.

“All bets are off.”

{REVIEW: This one is just BEAUTIFUL. And so teasing, because it ends just when you want _more_. The implications of what happens in the end are so glorious and heartbreaking, and there are so many exciting things that can come from it. The author is still active, so I'm still hoping for more from this premise. But yeah, no pressure *wink}

**Cut my feelings to the bone by gottalovev** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081683) ]

[SUMMARY]

They're back in Pegasus, once again intrepid space explorers, and John couldn't be happier (the hopeless pining after Rodney is fine, he's used to it). Unfortunately there's a catch: Atlantis starts acting up.

[+ Post-canon]

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: I always love it when the city intervenes. Kinda scary and creepy, when you think about it, but if it helps get your ship together? Bring it!}

**Loving Rodney by LadyRa** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454676) ]

[SUMMARY]

Atlantis comes to love Rodney, and so does Sheppard: a romantic shmoop fest.

[+ Pining!John]

[+Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: One of the first fics I read, back when I didn't even have an idea who Carson and Elizabeth were LOL. John in this one is such a besotted fool, but oh so very cute.}

**Foolproof And Incapable Of Error by Neery** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/814849) ]

[SUMMARY]

 _I am, by any practical definition of the word, foolproof and incapable of error. I am merely helping you put yourself to the fullest possible use._ The AI seemed surprised at Rodney's objection.

[+ Pining!John]

[+ AMTDI / Dubious Consent]

{REVIEW: A little difficult to read, especially if you're not into possible squick or dubious content. John's reaction to the whole thing is also very gutting, but it all works out in the end.}

**Point Of No Return by Selenic** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/948862) ]

[SUMMARY]

 _Something wasn't right._ Rodney felt it in his gut.

[+ Post-canon]

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: A little out-of-character perhaps, especially in retrospect, but the pining is so strong and so bittersweet that you can forgive it for taking a few liberties.}

_McShep Junior (Meeting Their Younger Selves)_

**Times Two by mischief5** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500756) | [Livejournal](https://mcshep-match.livejournal.com/143035.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

A device in an Ancient outpost reveals more about Rodney McKay than John Sheppard ever anticipated. Post-series.

[+ Post-canon]

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: Great character voices, and the boys really do feel like best friends. The description of Young Rodney is also super fun to read.}

**Sheppard's Law by Speranza** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442987) | [Website](http://trickster.org/speranza/cesper/Sheppardslaw.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"Weird? You don't know what weird is. Weird is being in a-- with the-- and the crazy alien--" He stopped, incoherent, hands flailing. "And then your best friend is twelve, and you're his piano teacher. That--now, you're talking weird!"

[+ Pining!John]

[+ Pegasus Culture]

{REVIEW: Epic plot, and the implications are so mind-boggling I still think about them even after almost a year of reading the story. Schrödinger's cat, indeed.}

**Teenage Kicks by Rheanna** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126) ]

[SUMMARY]

It's not about changing the past. It's about letting the past change you.

[+ Established Relationship]

[+ Featuring the Sheppards]

{REVIEW: Brilliant title, by the way. This fic gives a whole lot more layers to the boys' history and background than most fics, and while it doesn't cast their parents in a purely-sympathetic light, it does make them real people, with flaws and shortcomings as well as redeeming qualities.}

_Meeting Alternate McShep_

**Chaos Theory by Amireal** [ [Wraithbait](http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=2623) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20070622054248/http://www.amireal.com/ChaosTheory1.htm) ]

[SUMMARY]

"Ok, So this is weird."

[+ Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: One of the best Alternate McShep interactions out there. And the way the boys came together lacked drama, because there's a layer of _inevitability_ to it that I found to be very mature and realistic.}

**Alternities by MrsHamill** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037200) | [Livejournal](https://mckay-sheppard.livejournal.com/712328.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

What might have been and what never was.

[+ Character Death]

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

{REVIEW: This one's a little tricky to read, especially if you get lost in the story structure, but once you get past that, you'll find yourself immersed in such beautiful storytelling. I do so love the OG McShep here, especially as it ends with so much promise.}

**Taking the Long Way Home by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202823) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20190108033133/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/39997.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

It starts with the fortune cookies, spilt soup, and more Johns than Rodney can shake a stick at. Or maybe that's how it ends.

[+ Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: This was a trip and a half, since we get to encounter so many Sheppards. There are some who were delightful and sweet, but others were...not so much. It also expands into other little ficlets if you find yourself attached to a particular incarnation, so bonus points for that.}

**Into This World Again by chellefic** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348584) | [Website](http://chelle.slashcity.org/atlantis/tothisworld.shtml) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney returns home and John finds things aren't the same.

{REVIEW: Bittersweet is a great way to describe this one. Sometimes, when you come back from a parallel universe where you fell in love with your best friend, you come back all wrong.}

**The Stranger's Always You (series) by seperis** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/series/21180) | [Livejournal](https://seperis.livejournal.com/325947.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

This is his world now.

[+ Character Death]

{REVIEW: This story is so frustrating because I love it so much, but it hurts me in such a specific and persistent way. Because no matter how much I love all the Rodneys the fandom creates, OG Rodney will always be the loml, so this one leaves me so conflicted. But it's also _so good_.}

**Knife's Edge by the_moonmoth** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147739) | [Livejournal](https://the-moonmoth.livejournal.com/64991.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"He suspects it's the only thing keeping him from falling off the knife's edge."

[+ Character Death]

{REVIEW: Another fic where Rodney comes back from a trip that changes his life. There's a line in here, in lieu of a love declaration, that is so powerful and in character.}

**Chronologic by Purna** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973424/chapters/4270980) | [Livejournal](https://purna.livejournal.com/14432.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Finding the charged ZPM was just the start.

{REVIEW: This one's one of my favorite fics, and Purna is one of my favorite authors. While I can see canon John as gay and just so horribly repressed, I also can believe that Rodney's straight. At least, before he falls in love with John, that is. The realization and the internal shift in this story is done so beautifully. It's a realistic and mature take on the boys getting together, and it's all the more lovely for it.}

**All These Places We Have Met by Toft** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/205874) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/565739.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"You take me to the nicest places, McKay."

{REVIEW: This one has such a teasing end, but it's fun to journey with John as he shifts from one AU to another.}

**Normalize by rageprufrock** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48040) ]

[SUMMARY]

"So on a scale of one to ten," John says casually, "I'd rate this one at about a six."

{REVIEW: McShep times four. What more do you want? The pairings where the boys are of opposite sexes don't sit quite well with me, because there's such power imbalance involved when you think about it hard enough, but I believe it's handled well in here.}

_Unrequited / One-sided McShep_

**Flinch by maisierita** [ [Livejournal](https://maisierita.livejournal.com/10900.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney can't read people, Rodney is always oblivious, so Rodney had always been safe, would have never figured it out, but now he knows, and when John had touched him, he'd flinched.

[+ Episode Tag - (3x14) Tao of Rodney]

{REVIEW: This is actually pretty realistic, but oh so painful for John. I just wanna hug the Sheppard in this story, to be perfectly honest.}

**Permeable by Cesare** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155472) ]

[SUMMARY]

It's Daniel Jackson, standing opposite Rodney. He's not that close, just a little nearer than arm's length, but normally, Rodney's abrasive anti-charisma seems to create a kind of blast radius around him. People don't usually get that close.

{REVIEW: Daniel is my favorite from SG-1, and he and Rodney have such amazing chemistry. It hurts John though, which is the only downside to this premise.}

**pour myself like wine by busaikko** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139001) ]

[SUMMARY]

John doesn't figure out that he was a one-night stand until maybe a week later.

{REVIEW: This is also pretty realistic, and one that I can actually see happening in canon. I didn't like the Rodney in here too much, though, because he was just a tad too insensitive for my taste.}

**Him That I Love, I Wish To Be Free (Even From Me) by krabapple** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/291201) ]

[SUMMARY]

John is invited to the Millers for Christmas.

[+ Featuring the Millers]

{REVIEW: There's such an _adult_ quality to this fic that I love so much. It makes you understand why sometimes, unrequited feelings are better left unrequited. Not for those who can't stomach McKeller.}

**TOPOGRAPHY, or: Five Places John Wants to Kiss Rodney by vanitashaze** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97841) | [Livejournal](https://mcsmooch.livejournal.com/153617.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

He kneels at the wall and imagines that dip, soft and inviting, like hillside topography, like being touched by someone not as cold as he was.

{REVIEW: I only recently discovered this story, but it immediately joined my recs. It's so bittersweet, and the section where it goes a little NC-17 is still so packed with emotions that the prose just leaves you breathless.}

**This Thing They Have by hestia_lacey** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/270776) ]

[SUMMARY]

Written as a sort of 'what if?' tag to Quarantine. What if Rodney had finally proposed to Katie? What if Katie had said yes?

{REVIEW: The premise in this one is a little twisted, a little fucked up, but oh so heartbreaking. I can't even imagine what the consequences will be for what happens here.}

_Outsider POV_

**A Lot in Common by icantfollow** [ [Livejournal](https://atlantis-chat.livejournal.com/2144.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Sheppard and Carter talk, colonel to colonel, about a certain scientist they have in common.

[+ Established Relationship]

{REVIEW: A cute little conversation between John and Sam. I like how Carter is written here, which I believe is not that easy to do in the Stargate fandom. The ending is also pretty cute.}

**View factor by Spacebabe** [ [Livejournal](https://mckay-sheppard.livejournal.com/885302.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

Sheppard and McKay? How the hell did that happen?

{REVIEW: OCs as the main POV will always be hit or miss for me, but this one I actually liked. There's just enough personality that you actually end up _caring_ about the guy's perspective.}

**Not Like Leonard Nimoy by Purna** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552397) | [Livejournal](https://purna.livejournal.com/37636.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

How did the members of Atlantis find out that McKay and Sheppard were sweet on one another?

{REVIEW: Another OC POV that's pretty effective. I do so love the OC here, and the little face off with Ronon is so badass and fun to read.}

**Universal by giddygeek** [ [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/131331.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

At first, Teyla thinks that they have simply picked up the habit of an Athosian embrace, foreheads touching, eyes closed.

[+ Established Relationship]

{REVIEW: Teyla, when written well, is such an interesting and delightful POV to read.}

**of breath and blood by thisissirius** [ [Livejournal](https://thisissirius.livejournal.com/247951.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

He wasn’t going to say anything beyond the necessary about this mission.

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ John Whump]

{REVIEW: I had to read this one again immediately after the first run, because I missed a few vital parts. Lorne is really a favorite POV of mine. He's such a good egg.}

**Torren and the Grumbles by sheafrotherdon** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119142) ]

[SUMMARY]

It's getting late, and Torren feels tired, but if he tells his mom she'll make him go to bed, and he's not ready for that yet.

[+ Fluff]

[+ Established Relationship]

{REVIEW: So much Torren goodness. It's so hard to write the perspective of a child, but this one is such a great little fic.}

**Three Graces by Purna** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553054) | [Livejournal](https://purna.livejournal.com/4394.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

A sentient Ancient ship takes a liking to Rodney.

[+ Established Relationship]

[+ Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: My other favorite Zelenka POV fic. It's an Outsider POV story that also takes its time to establish the person the POV belongs to. Very well-written.}

_Established Relationship_

**can't tell you, but I know it's mine by mayachain** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45516) | [Livejournal](https://mcsmooch.livejournal.com/165583.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Cameron discovers a secret.

{REVIEW: Again, I don't often like Cameron Mitchell, but I liked him in this one.}

**Oasis by blueraccoon** [ [Livejournal](https://blueraccoon.livejournal.com/559265.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"The job comes first," Rodney said softly. He'd been the one to say that, back in the beginning, back when they'd thought this was just sex. The job came first. It had to. There was no room for error, no room to screw up because they were distracted. The job, and the appearance, came before everything else.

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ John Whump]

{REVIEW: This takes all the other DADT-related fics to another level, because in this one, we actually get to _see_ the _consequences_. I also love Sheppard's recurring hand tremors here. Such a tiny but important detail that adds another layer to an already great story.}

**In from the Cold by Zinnith** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86304) | [Livejournal](https://zinfic.livejournal.com/55413.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney looks like the Michelin man, wrapped up in his snowsuit, his hideous orange fleece, every sock he owns and half of John's, several scarves and a fur-lined Fargo hat.

[+ Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: This fic started out in such a cute manner, then it took a sharp turn and decided to break hearts. Lovely, though, and incredibly well-written.}

**Out in the Open by Xparrot** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165115) | [Livejournal](https://sga-santa.livejournal.com/176381.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

It's Situation Normal for the team when they're caught in an avalanche, but digging themselves out uncovers more than they counted on.

[+ Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: This was such a great fic from someone who almost always writes Gen/McShep friendship stories. John's fears are understandable, and the Team love is also very strong here.}

**Messages from the Edges of Oblivion by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154166/chapters/50348054) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20190108033123/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/32426.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

No one thought much about the black hole out past P33-23R, until the IOA insisted they research it. John's starting to think he liked it better when they had no contact with Earth.

[+ Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: The plot here was so gripping, and the OC so terrifyingly intriguing. Another great one from sardonicsmiley.}

**Reading Between The Lines by respoftw** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131565) ]

[SUMMARY]

What happened offworld, stayed offworld.

Rumours are flying and John overreacts (possibly) (definitely)

{REVIEW: This has such an in-character overprotective John. Some 'overprotective' Sheppards are just too damn much sometimes, but this fic feels real and grounded. There's also hilarious bits with Ronon, and Teyla, and another with Lorne. A+ writing.}

**Six Improbable Weddings (and one that was even more improbable) by mayachain** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138932) | [Livejournal](https://mayachain.livejournal.com/32587.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Seven years into the expedition, John becomes mildly obsessed about weddings.

[+ Fluff]

{REVIEW: This was just so sweet. It's so entertaining to read about the different ways people can get hitched in the Pegasus galaxy. And the conclusion? Just beautiful.}

**eight nacre rings by mayachain** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45520) | [Livejournal](https://mayachain.livejournal.com/18521.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Four ways they could have come by their secret wedding rings.

[+ Fluff]

{REVIEW: The first one is my favorite. Such a simple but powerful moment.}

**Cover of Darkness by tigs** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/61717.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"You know, somehow I thought that they asked me to come along on this expedition for my *brain*, but I can see now that I've been deluding myself."

{REVIEW: Hilarious, and the old-married couple banter is strong in this one.}

**The Water Grinds the Stone by auburn** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62539/chapters/82622) | [Livejournal](https://sgabigbangfb.livejournal.com/11483.html) | [Website](http://www.eternalvox.net/auburn/TWGTS.xhtml) ]

[SUMMARY]

When the Stargate Program goes public, old loyalties are set against new ambitions for the Atlantis team, but a deal with the devil to save McKay's life will bring everything full circle and leave Sheppard in need of saving too, when Earth finds itself in contention with the people of the Pegasus Galaxy.

[+ Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: An epic of a story that took me two whole days to read. It's the third installment to such a great series. I almost balked at the word count (200k oh wow) but the summary just drew me in and didn't let go. It even inspired me to write my own [declassification fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575885/chapters/56562820), so that more than anything tells you how much impact this fic had on me.}

_Post-Atlantis_

**Less to Say by flatlanddan** [ [AO3](https://mcshep-match.livejournal.com/37835.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

This place is kinda weird. Not life sucking aliens weird, but still kinda weird.

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: So drenched in melancholy, but also very sweet. This is their life after Atlantis, but it's not necessarily a bad one.}

**Pick Yourself Up, Dust Yourself Down by blinkiesays** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364079) ]

[PREVIEW]

Rodney lurches in the conference room door twenty minutes late and says, "I have a plan," with this look in his eyes that says, _but you're not going to like it_ , in about ten languages.

[+ Fluff]

{REVIEW: Very domestic, but also sad if you think about it long enough.}

**freedom's just another word for nothing left to lose by synecdochic** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335230) | [Dreamwidth](https://synecdochic.dreamwidth.org/59305.html) | [Website](http://www.kekkai.org/synecdochic/sga/freedoms_just_another_word.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Because the meaning of life is "do the next thing", and we all carry the seeds of the past into our future.

[+ Charater Death]

[+ Established Relationship]

{REVIEW: The story that left everyone and their mothers a weeping mess. Synecdochic is just a very talented writer. Their prose hits you where it hurts. I am not a big fan of Sheppard Whump or Sheppard Death fics, but this one was just Rodney's Story that I, as a card-carrying McKay gal, just had to read.}

**Looking For Atlantis by callunavulgari** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089343) ]

[SUMMARY]

 _Hey Rodney,_ the postcard reads. _Go see a movie._

[+ Post-canon]

{REVIEW: There's a layer of sadness here that just grips you as you read through the fic. It ends on a promosing note, though, so it's not all angst.}

_Pegasus Culture (Rituals, Ceremonies, Artifacts, etc.)_

**The machinery of heaven by torch** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/179858) | [Livejournal](https://flambeau.livejournal.com/139207.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

On a trading mission, the team gets caught up in local politics.

{REVIEW: Great plot, and such a lovely Sheppard POV. If you're a fan of well-written Teyla, this fic is for you. It's really hard to write John's emotional repression, especially when you're using his POV, but this story does that, and does it well.}

**Red Flowers by Temaris** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/115864) | [Livejournal](https://sga-santa.livejournal.com/126322.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

On Canlaon, anything is for sale.

Caveat emptor -- let the buyer beware.

[+ Established Relationship]

{REVIEW: The society built for this story is so interesting. Interplanetary trade is one of the most fascinating things for me when it comes to sci-fi, and this story has that in spades.}

**None Can Quite Extinguish by sheafrotherdon** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117976) | [Livejournal](https://sgabigbangfb.livejournal.com/2756.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Unwilling to accept that Sateda has been destroyed, Ronon -- newly aided by the citizens of Atlantis -- convinces Weir to let him visit his homeworld and see things for himself. Accompanied by Teyla, Sheppard and McKay, he discovers that just over a hundred Satedans survived the culling of the planet, eking out life amid the ruins the Wraith left behind, taking care to breathe no word of their existence to anyone else.

Despite a rocky beginning to their relationship, the Lanteans attempt to help the Satedans flourish - an undertaking that's hampered by distrust, resistance, and factionalism among those who survived. Amid this, Rodney meets Caius, the 21 year old best hope for a scientist the Satedans can offer, and the role of science in destroying and rebuilding worlds becomes a point of contention for everyone involved - Satedans and Lanteans alike.

{REVIEW: Awesome plot, with kickass OCs. There's a part towards the end that made me raise an eyebrow at Elizabeth, but looking back, it's actually pretty in character.}

**Suffer A Witch To Live by respoftw** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853092) ]

[SUMMARY]

The people of MX5-4TG were suffering from a blood borne virus that caused seizures and hallucinations in its carriers. In their great wisdom, the people of MX5-4TG thought that the affected members of their village had been cursed by witches.

The people of MX5-4TG were idiots.

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

{REVIEW: There's whump, and protective Sheppard, but what I love most about this fic is the fact that Rodney's such a great big brother. I love it when we are shown a different and deeper layer to his personality.}

**Happily Ever After (the Pegasus remix) by cupidsbow** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881) | [Livejournal](https://cupidsbow.livejournal.com/285366.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

One ~~(glass slipper)~~ alien device. One ~~(romantic quest)~~ typical Atlantis lab accident. One revelation of ~~(true love)~~ something far more ironic.

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: One of my favorite Pining!John fics. I always love fics where John's feelings are subtle but powerful. They just leave me a squeeing mess.}

**Bound by Will by sheafrotherdon** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118390) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/456325.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

On PX8-839, scientists are valued above all other commodities.

[+ Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: Another protective Sheppard that I absolutely buy. I also love that the setting is _after_ the main event. Then we can see the aftermath and the comfort part of the H/C}

**Moka by Martha** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68190) | [Wraithbait](http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=4992) ]

[SUMMARY]

The search for a good cuppa jo in the Pegasus Galaxy.

[+ Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: Don't get sidetracked by the treasure hunt for coffee, because this one takes a sharp turn and blindsides the gullible. I love how, while it's Rodney who gets hurt in such a horrible way, it's Sheppard who ends up more fucked up in the end. The natives in this one are not even evil. They're just _different_.}

**Good Hunting by skinscript (Infie)** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/844450) ]

[SUMMARY]

Atlantis sends teams to compete in the once in a generation Pegasus fighting competition Shaur’Atan. Once there, it's open season and everyone gets more than they bargained for.

[+ AMTDI / Dubious Consent]

{REVIEW: This has one of my favorite sex scenes in the fandom. I am not always a fan of graphic sex scenes, because it's always the _emotions_ for me. This one has emotions in spades. Still, be mindful of the tags.}

**Phatic by Resonant and Speranza** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/266777) | [Website](http://www.trickster.org/speranza/cesper/Phatic.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

On Xia they kiss on the mouth.

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: While it's always fun to read about oblivious and bumbling Rodney, it's also pretty entertaining to read Sheppard spinning out of control. This one is cute, and doesn't have too much drama.}

**Weddings, Plural, and a Yak by Speranza** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574618) | [Website](http://www.trickster.org/speranza/cesper/weddingsplural.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

By the eighth time John Sheppard married Rodney McKay, they were old pros at the wedding thing, having weathered not only an Ouishan blood wedding, but also a twelve-hour Avalonian handfasting, a Malanese necklace exchange, and a Thurtu joining ceremony that invoked a fire god and featured seven kinds of cake.

[+ Kid Fic]

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: The kid in this one may be a little annoying for some people, but the story is so well-written.}

**Amulet of Feelings by ami_ven** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645052) | [Livejournal](https://ami-ven.livejournal.com/940844.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

“As a token of our gratitude, please accept this amulet, so that you may always know the warmth and regard others have for you.”

{REVIEW: Short, but very sweet. Sometimes, you just need a little nudge to see what's right in front of you.}

**Permutationality by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179435/chapters/50414453) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20190108033153/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/62850.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney gets a crash course in the inner workings of a Wraith Hive. John gets him back.

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ Presumed / Temporary Death]

{REVIEW: Another flipped take, where instead of John, it's Rodney who gets up close and personal with Todd and the Wraith. He learns their _language_ , people! This was epic and oh so good. The scene with Sam and John was also very gutting.}

**Still by murron** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109) ]

[SUMMARY]

On any other day, John might have shot Rodney a quick look, broadcasting his doubt and checking whether Rodney shared it. With a sinking heart, Rodney admitted it would be foolish to expect that kind of exchange right now.

{REVIEW: There's an interesting Pegasus society here, and on top of that, you have such great tension between the boys.}

**Inukshuk by murron** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113/chapters/36956) ]

[SUMMARY]

A mission-gone-south isolates Rodney and John from the rest of the team. Forced to search for an Ancient outpost, they struggle to keep each other alive until the time their kidnappers prepare to sacrifice the one and purify the other.

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ John Whump]

{REVIEW: This one is another absolute favorite. I love it when the prose is just so seamless, and the voices so crisp and _right_. The Sheppard voice in particular is just brilliant.}

**The Taste of Apples by auburn** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54317) | [Website](http://www.eternalvox.net/auburn/apples.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

It ran through the fingers of his memory.

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

{REVIEW: The first installment to an epic series. This was just so heartbreakingly good.}

**Sacrificial Drift by auburn** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/56040) | [Website](http://www.eternalvox.net/auburn/SacrificialDrift.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Of course it al went south on the third day. The Nsheen believe, Sheppard doesn't, and lines are crossed.

[+ Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: This fic has one of the greatest Sheppard reactions to Rodney Whump, at least in terms of scale. You know that trope where one half of an OTP gets hurt, and the other levels cities to the ground in their grief? You have that here.}

**Indelible by shaenie** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/120496/chapters/168804) | [Livejournal](https://shaenie.livejournal.com/327764.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John has a useful gift for compartmentalization: he discards the irrelevant and moves on. Then Rodney makes an ill-considered move on a mission, John steps up to take responsibility for making reparations to the locals, and things take a turn for the complicated as Rodney, an alien society, and an armada of ships make standard operating procedure completely impossible.

{REVIEW: Shaenie created such a smart plot for this one. It's truly an epic of a story, and one I know everyone in SGA has already read at least twice. There's just so much to love here.}

_Soulbond / Soulmate_

**Finding the Fine Print by Giddygeek** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052027) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/95965.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"It'll be like climbing Mt. Everest," John says. "It'll be an adventure, and it's just the high tower. It's right in our own backyard, so to speak. How can you say no?"

McKay ticks things off on his fingers. "Everest. Adventure. The backyard. No."

{REVIEW: While I'm still not sure if I liked the conclusion or not, this fic was such a great little adventure for the boys}

**Sweet like chocolate by Melime** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939881) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney didn't believe in soulmates, neither did John. That was no reason not to participate in the festival.

[+ Pegasus Culture]

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: I love Rodney's no-nonsense enthusiasm here. He's so oblivious to the little freak out that John's experiencing, which makes for a very interesting premise.}

**Team Bonding by nagi_schwarz** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329824) ]

[SUMMARY]

The tale of Evan and Rodney, platonic soulmates. Including an ill-fated hike in a national park, copious amounts of henna tattoos, unfair assumptions about people's handwriting, and John Sheppard being just a bit childish.

{REVIEW: I always love fics with a good portion of Lorne. And it subverts the soulmate trope in such a lovely way, so kudos to the author for that.}

**Bashert by aadarshinah** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/533479) ]

[SUMMARY]

"If a clock could count down to the moment you meet your soulmate, would you want to know?"

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: Stories that feature creepy and mysterious clocks always get to me. It's not very prominent in this one, but it adds a certain _gravitas_ to the overall narrative.}

**it's warm, this skin i'm living in by callunavulgari** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175549) ]

[SUMMARY]

When he is thirty-seven years old, John Sheppard thinks about the universe.

Slowly - ever so slowly - beneath a layer of orange fleece, the shape of the universe blooms across Rodney McKay’s chest. To Rodney, it feels like an itch. By the time he gets home and notices, he isn’t thinking about the connection at all.

{REVIEW: Another beautiful take on the soulmate trope. The author has a deep understanding of the characters, and it really shows in the story.}

**I'll See Your Heart and Raise You Mine by popkin16** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097986/chapters/27426087) ]

[SUMMARY]

Hot, rich, and single, John Sheppard is dealing with the uncomfortable scrutiny of public favor for all the wrong reasons. He's open to the idea of finding his soulmate, but certainly not pinning all his happiness on it. At least until he meets his soulmate - cranky, outspoken, and everything John's ever wanted.

Rodney McKay never gave soulmates much thought - until his comes knocking. Thrust into the limelight, he's forced to tackle public interest, Patrick Sheppard, and one particularly disturbed individual who believes John Sheppard is destined to be theirs.

Finding your soulmate is not supposed to feel like a trial by fire....right?

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

[+ Alternate Universe - No Stargate AU]

{REVIEW: I'm still not sure if this one's unfinished or not, but even as it ends on a cliffhanger of a sort, it still packed a lot of punch. It's an AU, but I just love what little we're scene with the characters.}

_Kid Fic_

**Small Primes and Square Roots by Liviapenn** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/123926) | [Livejournal](https://liviapenn.livejournal.com/367325.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"I hope you picked someone really intelligent, otherwise it seems like it would be kind of a waste. Of incubation time, if nothing else."

[+ Alternate Universe – No Stargate]

{REVIEW: I don't often like stories where John is the biological father, but this one works for me. The kid is also pretty kickass, which says a lot about Rodney's parenting skills.}

**It's Okay by hestia_lacey** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186965) | [Livejournal](https://hestia-lacey.livejournal.com/13745.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

It was almost like this with Torren. Almost. But this is Rodney’s daughter, a little piece of the man John… well, a little piece of Rodney, an unknown part that John really needs to understand.

[+ Post-canon]

[+ Pining!John]

[+ Unrequited / One-sided McShep]

{REVIEW: This one _hurts_. I can totally see it hapening in canon, to be honest. Somewhere deep inside me, this is the origin story to the Big Fic that I am working on right now. Some details are different, but this is deifnitely another inspiration.}

**Grandfather Paradox by ras_elased** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112920) | [Livejournal](https://ras-fic.livejournal.com/4871.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"But what if you were able to go back in your own timeline," Chuck interrupted, "and kill your own grandfather. If you were never conceived, would you just…disappear?"

[+ Outsider POV]

{REVIEW: Chuck! This is such a bizarre but interesting take on the whole Kid-from-the-future trope. It's too short, though. I wanted to read so much more about it.}

**The Neighborly Detective And The Tragic Woobie Widower by Elayna** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/184720) ]

[SUMMARY]

Detective John Sheppard starts his new life in suburbia and becomes steadily captivated by his neighbor, Dr. Rodney McKay, and his son Timothy.

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: Another favorite kid fic. It's deifnitely an AU, but the characters are so layered and well-written, even the kid, that I found myself enjoying it so much. It also doesn't demonize the out-of-the-picture mother, which is always a plus.}

_Canon Alternate Universe_

**The Spaces Between by Taste_is_Sweet** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114836) ]

[SUMMARY]

_The first time John had laughed in God, what? A month? Had been when the scientist from the alternate universe insulted someone John couldn't see._

_John hated how pathetic it sounded even in his own head, but he hadn't been lying about the conversation. It'd been... cool, to meet someone new, who obviously wasn't a threat. Someone who didn't have the same pinched look of desperation that everyone on Atlantis did. John had no idea if the stupid rock was going to prove useful for anything other than Skyping with one guy from another dimension, but John was honest enough to admit he didn't care. It was the one good thing he had to look forward to._

{REVIEW: A cross between The Road Not Taken and The Daedalus Variations. The boys are so miserable in their respective universes that you just want to pluck them out of their worlds so they can be happy together.}

**Steal In by aadarshinah** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007211) ]

[SUMMARY]

Then he meets Doctor M. Rodney McKay and he falls in love instantly.

[+ Other Pairing – Rodney & Sam]

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: This was great, but I do so wanted a long version for all the years in between. A pining John who's in love with a Rodney who actually has a great (at least at first) marriage with Sam Carter? Sign me up!}

**Applied Mathematics by trinityofone** [ [Livejournal](https://trinityofone.livejournal.com/100740.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

_If McKay were snippier (which, frustratingly, he’s not) he’d say something like, “Why do you think, John?” drawing out his name the way he does, sending through John’s spine shivers of rage and something incalculable._

{REVIEW: A favorite MENSA fic. I also don't often like MENSA AUs, because the boys are so different from the OG ones, but this fic worked for me.}

**Know When to Walk Away by danceswithgary** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147349) | [Livejournal](https://sga-santa.livejournal.com/309590.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Leaving has never been the easy way out for John.

{REVIEW: This was such a good fic, with a swoon-worthy Sheppard.}

**A Yellow Wood by tigerlady (shetiger)** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148906) | [Livejournal](https://shetiger.livejournal.com/415274.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney's had a long, hard couple of weeks.

[+ Established Relationship]

{REVIEW: If you close your eyes, this might actually be canon in the universe where The Road Not Taken took place. No one's gonna tell you otherwise, anyway.}

**Until Love Can Find Me by Isagel** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/196757) | [Livejournal](https://isagel.livejournal.com/152386.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

When you don't die in the desert, life goes on.

{REVIEW: A favorite story set in the Vegas AU. Beautiful and powerful prose.}

**Workin’ Men (Somewhere To Go) by nolonger19** [ [Livejournal](https://nolonger19.livejournal.com/8547.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

John continued to grin, leaning against the bar. “Well,” he drawled, “seeing that you’re over here playing with your computer while everyone else,” he jerked his head back toward the rest of the ballroom, “is out there mingling, I figured you must be as bored as I am.”

[+ Other Pairing – Rodney & Sam]

{REVIEW: I don't quite like how their respective wives are written here, because it seems too careless and it's so easy to demonize the women, but the love story between Rodney and John was particularly sweet.}

_Pining!john_

**Five People Who Know by hestia_lacey** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/270772) | [Livejournal](https://hestia-lacey.livejournal.com/17666.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Five people who know exactly how John Sheppard feels about Rodney McKay.

[+ Unrequited / One-sided McShep]

[+ Outsider POV]

[+ Featuring the Millers]

[+ Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: The pining is strong in this one, folks! Oh this was just so lovely. The POVs were so in character, and the Sheppard angst so heartbreaking but oh so lovely. An absolute favorite.}

**Four Doors by hestia_lacey** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186970) | [Livejournal](https://hestia-lacey.livejournal.com/44358.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

It wasn’t that John didn’t know.

{REVIEW: Hestia_lacey writes such a good, pining John Sheppard. This one is another gem of a fic, and the first bit in particularl is _gutting_.}

**Verb, Transitive by kageygirl** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/206025) | [Livejournal](https://kageygirl.livejournal.com/17448.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"There was no way he could loose Rodney." [sic]

[+ Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: Kageygirl also writes great, pining Sheppards, but their stories are often set in the first season. This fic is so well-written, and the sheer adoration this John has for Rodney is so beautiful and precious.}

**5 Things John Can't Help But Notice by Xparrot** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248599) | [Livejournal](https://xparrot.livejournal.com/85165.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Nothing would give John away faster...

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

{REVIEW: This fic takes the concept of a crush into an entirely different level. John here is just so _aware_ of Rodney McKay, it's almost too painful if it wasn't so sweet.}

**Seeing Stars by gutterandthestars** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052887) ]

[SUMMARY]

John and Rodney on a stargazing date.

{REVIEW: A little holiday fic that's so fluffy, with just the right amount of wistfulness. The boys were so in character, so I've already claimed this as canon in my heart.}

**Uncomfortable Territory by ras_elased** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112905/chapters/157153) | [Livejournal](https://ras-fic.livejournal.com/2508.html) | [Dreamwidth](https://ras-fic.dreamwidth.org/2261.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"I keep one with me at all times. It's just a comfort to know it's there."

[+ Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: I don't quite agree with the way Cam is written here, but since it made Sheppard so jealous, I ended up loving it anyway. I love it when jealous John is still perfectly in character, and we have that here. Such a great fic.}

**In the Silent Water by tigerlady (shetiger)** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176639) | [Livejournal](https://sgabigbangfb.livejournal.com/3119.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Unaware that danger lurks below, John struggles to get Atlantis operational on a new planet, while dealing with the added burden of Elizabeth's command and the unwelcome presence of Rodney's ideal woman, Samantha Carter.

[+ Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: Jealous Sheppard with a good amount of Sam Carter? That's my jam y'all! And this one even has a damn good plot. When written properly (yes, I am side-eyeing even the showrunners) there's so much to do with the McKay-Carter dynamic. I loved this one so much.}

**Chaos Theory by sgamadison & the_cephalopod** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391341) ]

[SUMMARY]

Faint little alarm bells sounded in John's head. Rodney's speech had overtones of 'It's not you, it's me' to it and John had not yet steeled himself to say anything.

{REVIEW: I almost feared that the authors would drag the Oblivious-Rodney bit too long that I'll end up too frustrated to continue. Fortunately, the plot shifted at just the right time that I enjoyed the entire story til the end.}

**Sheppard's Pie by auburn** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/113860) | [Website](http://wwww.eternalvox.net/auburn/sheppardspie.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Cooking is just chemistry, so pie should be easy, if Rodney could just figure out what Sheppard wants.

{REVIEW: One of the best ways to make me love a good Pining John story is to have it in Rodney's POV. It just tickles me pink to read the internal monologue of such an oblivious genius. This one is a great example of that, and I enjoyed it very much.}

**That’s what he said by gutterandthestars** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055330) ]

[SUMMARY]

John likes innuendo. At this point, it’s also entirely reflexive. He tried to give it up for Lent once but… you know.

It was really hard.

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ John Whump]

{REVIEW: The boys are such boys in this one, and so very dumb and cute. It's hard for me to _enjoy_ a Sheppard POV, because he's such a reserved and repressed little bugger, but this story was just an overall fun read.}

**An Unorthodox Solution for Boredom by leupagus** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131025) ]

[SUMMARY]

A couple of weeks ago Rodney fell into a ditch on PC9-138, and nobody realized he was gone for about five minutes. John still feels kind of bad about that – also faintly surprised, because he probably should've noticed when Rodney had suddenly stopped talking.

[+ Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: The pining here is understated, and honestly, I just had no idea which category to put this little fic in. But I loved it so much that it just had to be in the list. John's just so damn attentive though, so I'm sure the pining is there.}

**five gifts given and one returned by esteefee** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177616) ]

[SUMMARY]

what it is.

{REVIEW: I can't remember how many times this story made me go "aaww" at John. He's such a good egg here, and very much in love.}

**Loop the Loop by alsaurusrex** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571820) ]

[SUMMARY]

"Rodney's broken heart brought out about a hundred different emotions in John, but the most powerful reaction seemed to be the need to feed his friend the most delicious, fattening, cholesterol nightmare of a cheeseburger that he had ever tasted."

[+ Post-canon]

{REVIEW: If you squint really hard, you may say that John's a little bit OOC, but the story's just so lovely and so wistful that I still loved it.}

**One Piece at a Time by Argosy** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/152412) | [Livejournal](https://argosy.livejournal.com/70281.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney was not an expert, but he was an engineer, and it was so incredible he could barely get the words out. His voice cracked with the effort. "You're--building an airplane."

[+ John Whump]

{REVIEW: This one is just a terrific little gem of a story. The boys! building! a plane! together! And John refusing to let anyone but Rodney help him was just so precious. The voices were also well-written.}

**Running Mate by lamardeuse** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/85179) ]

[SUMMARY]

John introduces Rodney to a new sport, and Rodney introduces John to something else.

{REVIEW: This one started out as a fun and entertaiing little fic, but towards the end, it had a nice little angsty twist. I enjoyed it, though. I always love a Sheppard who is so taken with Rodney McKay.}

**Speak Now by velocitygrass** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/974813) ]

[SUMMARY]

"Don't marry her." Part of John hated himself for saying it. But the other part felt relieved to finally let it out.

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

{REVIEW: This has such an unfair ending, because it didn't have a resolution! At least, not one that has cuddles and kisses. But it's so heartbreakingly good, and the layer of tension is so palpable.}

**The Slow Braille of Touch by Bead** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/228916) | [Livejournal](https://beadattitude.livejournal.com/174585.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John notices a personal habit of Rodney’s and begins watching him more closely.

{REVIEW: You know you're in too deep when you start noticing even the little things. It's so good to follow John in his journey here, and when he makes a few major realizations, you're also there to witness it.}

**Nothing You Could Do by Chandri** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48475) | [Livejournal](https://chandri.livejournal.com/770964.html) | [Website](http://www.fantasi.net/nycd.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

For all that Rodney wears everything he feels right there on his face, he's strangely reticent about things that actually matter, damn him.

{REVIEW: Chandri is also one of my favorite SGA writers. Look at that summary, how are you not the least bit intriguied? This fic is beautiful, and has just the right amount of melancholy.}

**The Mute Shepherd by auburn** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/49859) | [Livejournal](https://sga-santa.livejournal.com/227079.html) | [Website](http://www.eternalvox.net/auburn/themuteshepherd.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John's never been able to ask for what he wants, but sometimes silence itself is the sin.

{REVIEW: The grandfather of all Jealous Sheppard fics. This was a bit painful for me to read, because I just _knew_ that Rodney's gonna end up so crushed. While one of the reasons I'm not too fond of canon John is because he's such an asshole, it actually works in this story. And Cam here is also great; I love him even more than John in this fic.}

**Pegasus Non-Verbal by igrab** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639861) ]

[SUMMARY]

John always gets a little thrill when he sees Rodney sign at him across the room, casually dissing people literally standing next to him and John is the only one who knows.

{REVIEW: I ADORE this story. I adore it SO MUCH. It has a such a simple but great premise, and the Sheppard here is just such a good egg. There's very little drama, and the friendship is so beautiful.}

**Instantaneous by cimorene** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399) ]

[SUMMARY]

"God, life is so unfair. I find what appears to be the sole personal teleportation device in the city, it decides it likes _you_ , and what do you do with it? Save the city with a stunning feat of bravery and tactical prowess? No. You don't even bring me coffee--you use it to increase your repertoire of juvenile humour with a prank that three-year-olds have been carrying off successfully _without_ teleportation probably for _centuries_."

[+ Pegasus Culture]

{REVIEW: A long fic with endless pining John. Outside the hints of angst, it's also pretty fun, and the plot is actually really good.}

**Sherbert and Sodomy by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/116837) ]

[SUMMARY]

An extended metaphor in five acts.

{REVIEW: The pining is not too glaring, but the writing is so good that the resolution feels seamless. A very fitting epilogue to the entire story.}

_John Whump_

**Ride Into The Sun by Cesare** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/178199) ]

[SUMMARY]

John's fantasies do a lot for him: they restore his sense of control, express his defiance, celebrate his victories, and connect him with feelings he can't access other ways. He never thought they'd get him what he wants.

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: This deals with a very specific kink, but it's all about the emotions, so I loved it very much. It's the kind of self-destructive John that I can get behind.}

**Cartography by Touch by rageprufrock** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252927) ]

[SUMMARY]

John thinks Kate is like a diary with missing pages--running ink.

{REVIEW: TW for rape and sexual abuse recovery. This one was so quiet but very loaded. I don't normally like fics like this, but this was so well-executed.}

**Machinery of Night by lilac_way** [ [Livejournal](https://mcshep-match.livejournal.com/14025.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"Get a grip, John. It was just a nightmare."

{REVIEW: The Ancients still don't give Sheppard the time of day. John comes across so exhausted here, and there's also good pining involved.}

_Rodney Whump_

**Five People John Sheppard Didn't Kill on P11-23R by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140969/chapters/50313611) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20190205210149/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/33676.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

The boys get kidnapped, John gets them out. Told by five people he doesn't kill in the process.

[+ Outsider POV]

{REVIEW: This one has a BAMF and dangerous Sheppard. The story structure is also pretty neat.}

**And You Loathe the Ground by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119069/chapters/50255567) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20190108034739/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/103872.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Sometimes things are broken beyond fixing, and all you can do is live with them.

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: This has to be the epic-est of epic when it comes to Rodney Whump. There's 100k words of it, and every letter is just glorious. If you are a big fan of hurting Rodney McKay, this story will be your best friend.}

**Rebuilding Babel by the_drifter (fiercelydreamed)** [ [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/610119.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

_He wondered if this was how it felt to go crazy -- you didn't lose your mind, it just stopped synching up with the world around you._

The Pegasus galaxy makes Rodney an expert in what he can survive without.

{REVIEW: The premise for this one is so brilliant. As I was reading, I had a hard time thinking about how this could possibly have a happy ending. Fortunately, the author is smarter than me, so they figured it out. Beautiful story!}

**Traturian Thaw by sheafrotherdon** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118276) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/506620.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

John never liked the Traturians.

{REVIEW: Poor Rodney. John in this fic also has a certain diva-ness to him, wihich makes the story a whole lot more entertaining.}

**The Tock Is A Lie by LogicGunn** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117350) ]

[SUMMARY]

“But you fixed it, right? I mean, my foot is fine, it’s right here.” Rodney flings the covers back to show them, but where his lower leg and foot should be there’s a bandaged stump. Elizabeth pulls back from the bed in shock, and Teyla places a comforting hand on her shoulder. “What? No. That’s not- My foot, where’s my foot?”

[+ Established Relationship]

{REVIEW: TW for permanent disability. Rodney wakes up, and everything's changed. This was just a lovely fic about realizing just how much you mean to the people you love. Rodney's hurt, yes, but his family's got his back.}

**Missing by LogicGunn** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380852) ]

[SUMMARY]

“There are two hundred and six bones in the human body."

[+ Established Relationship]

{REVIEW: TW for permanent disability, again...ish. It seems to be the author's expertise haha. It's painful to watch how everyone struggles with Rodney being taken, but the plot is just so damn engaging.}

**Coveting Neighbours by Barb G (troutkitty)** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264229) | [Wraithbait](https://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=6604&chapter=1) ]

[SUMMARY]

Kolya requires the use of a physicist. He aims for the best.

[+ Established Relationship]

{REVIEW: It's another abduction fic, but this one is balanced enough that you don't feel too drowned in angst. There are also little cute things peppered in the story, domestic tidbits that add another layer to the narrative.}

**Three Times Rodney McKay had a Superpower; One Time He Was Just a Hero by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172490) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20190108032737/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/27051.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

What it all adds up to is four times John thought he was going to lose Rodney.

{REVIEW: This really put Rodney through the wringer, but it produced such a great story that you really don't mind in the end. McKay is also very BAMF here, which I'm sure is not a surprise when it comes to this particular author.}

**Rest For the Weary by LinziDay** [ [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/873688.html) | [FFnet](https://fanfiction.net/s/5348915/1/Rest-For-the-Weary) ]

[SUMMARY]

Summary: Rodney just wants to be left alone and Sheppard tries to accommodate. . . while being there.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

{REVIEW: The premise is so simple, but it's so well-written that it makes for a short but compelling story. The friendship is also strong and beautiful here, and I do so love it when people are taking care of Rodney.}

**The Hero in Question by eliade** [ [Livejournal](https://eliade.livejournal.com/460298.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

"I died a hero," Rodney whispered.

{REVIEW: NOT really very Whump, but the reactions of the people around him are similar to when there's a badly-hurt Rodney. It's really a great character piece, and one that writes a very good McKay.}

**A Rational Universe by Xparrot** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214456) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/754847.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"You're a lot more encouraging than my last friendly hallucination," Rodney says.

{REVIEW: This fic somehow addresses our Rodney's proclivity for hallucinations, hahah. It's a little painful and embarrassing for McKay, but everything works out in the end.}

_Presumed / Temporary Death_

**Two Years After Tomorrow by lavvyan** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43297) | [Livejournal](https://mcsheplets.livejournal.com/101350.html) | [Wraithbait](http://wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=15080&index=1) ]

[SUMMARY]

McKay had put in for leave, and Sheppard had dialled the Gate to Earth himself, and the two of them hadn't exchanged another word as McKay hefted his duffle bag and walked into the wormhole.

[+ Outsider POV]

[+ Independent Atlantis]

{REVIEW: Lavvyan is a beloved author from H50, so I knew they write good stories. This is one of the first fics I read in SGA, and it's a damn good one. The OC POV is also rich enough that you actually feel invested in her life and point of view.}

**Cardiogenesis (The Heart of the Matter) by kisahawklin** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257216) | [Livejournal](https://mcshep-match.livejournal.com/130656.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

It was the stupidest way to die in any galaxy.

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: This fic is just GLORIOUS. And it's long, too, so there's a lot of material to enjoy. The grief, I believe, is very in character for everyone in this story. It also didn't demonize Keller, which is always a good thing in my book.}

**The Ratio of Burning by stillane** [ [Livejournal](https://stillane.livejournal.com/17723.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

It's a delicate balance.

[+ Established Relationship]

[+ Pegasus Culture]

{REVIEW: A great and well-written story that has a lovely and gutting Sheppard POV. The grief drags on, and it rakes you through the mud for a very long time. The resolution is beautiful, though, and just bittersweet enough that it feels real and solid.}

**I Am Your Image Dressed As the World by Mira** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81727) | [Livejournal](https://mirabile-dictu.livejournal.com/66173.html) | [Website](http://mirabile-dictu.slashcity.net/SGA/Image.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"I missed you so much," John whispered. "I didn't know. It was always me leaving, so I didn't know."

[+ Sentient Atlantis]

[ + Independent Atlantis]

{REVIEW: This one was just so drenched in angst and melancholy. It's so sad and so hopeless at times, but it ends with a happy resolution, so you kind of forgive it for hurting you.}

**Fortitude by gaffer42** [ [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2291401/1/Fortitude) ]

[SUMMARY]

Don't it always seem to go that you don't know what you've got till it's gone.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

{REVIEW: It's Gen, but John's reaction was just so good that it really drives home the strength of his friendship with Rodney. It also shows just how much impact McKay has on everybody's lives.}

**Paschal's Lamb (the Rabbit in the Moon mix) by moonlettuce** [ [Livejournal](https://mcshep-match.livejournal.com/8793.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Speak to us, she says, and tell of your life before us.

{REVIEW: This was such an enigmatic and gripping little story. It feels a little unresolved for me though, but I don't mind all that much because it's so well-written.}

**Three Months, Six Days, and Twenty-one Hours by kho** [ [Livejournal](https://kho.livejournal.com/615304.html) | [Website](http://www.lovethesnark.com/sga/3mo6dy21hr.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

John didn´t grieve at all. He just clenched the controls of the puddle jumper in his fists and asked for Rodney to hold on.

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

{REVIEW: John is so glorious in this story. His steadfast devotion shines through, and the grief everyone else experiences is beautifully in character.}

**All Brand New by sardonicsmiley** [ [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20190108032908/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/74616.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

And then Rodney goes serious, all big eyes, shining with earnestness when he says, "I remember other things, too. I want...other things."

[+ Amnesia]

{REVIEW: There's a Daniel x Rodney for most of this story, which I don't mind but may not be to your liking. The premise so good though, and still it ends on a McShep note.}

**Perchance to Dream by Madison** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119355) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20170306002322/http://www.area52hkh.net/asm/madison/perchanc.php) ]

[SUMMARY]

This could not possibly be happening. Not *again*.

{REVIEW: I felt for Sheppard in this story. Think _Supernatural (3x11) - Mystery Spot_ , and you know exactly what this story's about.}

**The Hollow Men by trinityofone** [ [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/233713.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

He held his hand.

[+ Established Relationship]

{REVIEW: The character death is not so temporary here though. Well, it depends on how you look at it. It does, however, have such a compelling and thought-provoking premise that leaves you breathless. It makes you reassess your concept of life and mortality and grief. It's one of those fics that stay with you for a long, long time.}

_Character Death_

**I Got Soul But I'm Not A Soldier by minervacat** [ [Livejournal](https://minervacat.livejournal.com/951835.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

When everyone's lost, the battle is won, with all these things that i have done.

[+ Established Relationship]

{REVIEW: The pain in this fic is quiet and a little subdued, but it's very specific and heavy at the same time. The fact that the cause of death is so mundane makes it hurt even more.}

**taste of ash by thisissirius** [ [Livejournal](https://thisissirius.livejournal.com/246617.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

Sheppard’s hands curled around the sleeves of Rodney’s jacket and Lorne could tell that he was torn between shaking the body and caressing the cold, dead flesh.

{REVIEW: I do so love the title for this one, because it encapsulates the feeling of loss and grief so perfectly. Teyla is also very realistic, and therefore heartbreaking, in this one.}

**lovers in the dirt by thisissirius** [ [Livejournal](https://thisissirius.livejournal.com/250453.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

John grins for the first time in what feels like days and thinks of the phone call that saved him. “Of course. I always come back.”

[+ Established Relationship]

{REVIEW: Everything happens so fast in this fic that, on top of the loss, you also have your head spinning with the before and after events. It's lovely, but it hurts so good.}

**Why Are You Here? by fathomlessspite** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/123748) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney gets sent back to Earth. He doesn't have much to say about it.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

{REVIEW: The ending is just gutting. Very apt title and summary as well.}

**Things Left Behind by lemonbella** [ [Livejournal](https://stargateanon.livejournal.com/4001.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

_"If he were able he'd have told her the real story, infinitely more telling of Rodney's character than the fabrication, if a little less brave."_

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

{REVIEW: All the sections dedicated for each character is so well-written and in character. There's grief, yes, but there's also a touch of wistfulness for those who were left behind.}

_Genderbent/ Gender Change  
_

**And All The Rest by LogicGunn** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315737/chapters/48165676) ]

[SUMMARY]

“After you, Rodney,” he says.

“If this is some ladies first nonsense, Colonel, you can shove it up your-”

“It’s procedure, Rodney. Don’t make a scene.”

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: Just about the best Gender Transformation story I've read in this fandom. I really just appreciated the way it's handled, all the sensitive themes. A+ Rodney characterization as well.}

**Hold My Coffee (Series) by Keira Marcos** [ [Website](http://keiramarcos.com/fan-fiction/stargate-atlantis-fan-fiction/holdmycoffee/) ]

[SUMMARY]

Colonel John Sheppard's fascination with Dr. Meredith McKay takes a turn when he's offered a mission in another galaxy at her request.

{REVIEW: Always A Girl Rodney, and the only one I really liked enough to rec here. The plot is great, and the prose is neat and seamless.}

**The Whole Package by RosiePaw** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/272262) ]

[SUMMARY]

Some things never change.

[+ Established Relationship]

{REVIEW: Very realistic. I loved how it took the risk of bringing the narrative into complicated territories, and it all paid off in the end. May or may not have you disliking Keller, but the reasoning is also pretty believable.}

_De-aged_

**The Other Side of Grace by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169034/chapters/50386043) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20190108033309/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/90539.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Family pictures hadn't been a big part of Rodney's one photo album. If this is what Rodney looks like stripped of years and armor, John understands why he holds so tightly to his defenses.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

{REVIEW: The sheer GRIEF and feeling of loss in this one is very palpable, and I am so so so glad that the narrative took time to deal with it, acknowledge it. It's a lovely John POV, and it leaves you feeling both utterly happy and utterly sad.}

**Baby Rodney Fic by ladyflowdi** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/851351/chapters/9633048) ]

[PREVIEW]

A mischievous grin curled Rodney’s lips. “Colonel Mama.”

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

{REVIEW: This started out so funny and hilarious, and ended up on a rather heartbreaking note. It's quite a journey not just for the boys, but for the rest of the expedition as well.}

_Secret Identity / Keeping A Secret From Each Other_

**Judas Doesn't Answer by auburn** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660182) | [Website](http://www.eternalvox.net/auburn/judasdoesn%27tanswer.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

O'Neill and Woolsey arrive in Atlantis along with SG-1. Shortly thereafter, Sheppard and McKay find themselves in a race to catch a murderer.

{REVIEW: This reads like a great thriller/mystery/detective story. This was also one of the first SGA fics I read that had a 'complicated' plot, and it didn't leave me for a long time after I finished it.}

**Friendly by Speranza** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400) | [Website](http://www.trickster.org/speranza/cesper/friendly.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"I didn't know you knew him," John said.

"We were friendly," Rodney said.

{REVIEW: The sub-culture painted in this fic is so layered and engaging. You also feel particularly sad for John, but he finds happiness in the end, so that's a plus.}

**Darkness Is the Only Sound by michelel72** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/293315/chapters/469224) ]

[SUMMARY]

The expedition finds surprising signs of a long-missing race, but a greater surprise lies in store.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

[+ Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: The plot is really refreshing and I want 100k+ more words of this hahah. Sometimes, it's Rodney who has a magnificent backstory, and when that happens, it's just a lovely thing to read.}

**Legacy of an Ancient by astheblackrosewilts** [ [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3185914/1/Legacy-of-an-Ancient) ]

[SUMMARY]

Some past lives aren't meant to be revealed but Rodney's is about to be brought into the open rather abruptly.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

[+ Character Death]

{REVIEW: A little crack-y, but so fun to read. It's short, and bittersweet, but the premise is also pretty kickass.}

_Mpreg_

**We Should Live in Salt by busaikko** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726073) ]

[SUMMARY]

John comes back from an off-world mission pregnant. The responsible thing to do, of course, is to give up everything he loves.

{REVIEW: So painful. But the hopeful end also opens doors to a promising future. The dialogue during Rodney and John's confrontation scene is also very well-written.}

**Choice by esteefee** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177612) ]

[SUMMARY]

This is not your Pegasus miracle.

[+ Established Relationsip]

{REVIEW: Suuper realistic. Some tropes just don't work as well in 'real life', so I'm glad fics like this exist. There's also a layer of bittersweet emotions that adds more depth to the narrative.}

**Misery to Man by trinityofone** [ [Livejournal](https://trinityofone.livejournal.com/79553.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

“It’s science’s answer to reincarnation,” he said. “Well, alien technology’s, anyway.”

[+ Established Relationship]

[+ Character Death]

{REVIEW: Very heartbreaking and thought-provoking. It's when things go so wrong, and you're forced to do everything in your power to try and make it right. The results don't always give you want you want, and then you're left trying to pick up the pieces. The Remixes are also very lovely. This has such a complicated narrative that came from such a simple choice, one borne out of the complete inability to let someone go.}

> Misery to Man - REMIX 1

 **Overlap by shusu** [ [Livejournal](https://shusu.livejournal.com/758186.html) ]

> Misery to Man - REMIX 2

 **La Dulce Espera by gaiaanarchy** [ [Livejournal](https://gaiaanarchy.livejournal.com/13165.html) ]

> Misery to Man - REMIX 2.5

 **Tadpole (aka Five Ways John and Rodney Figure it Out) by gaiaanarchy** [ [Livejournal](https://gaiaanarchy.livejournal.com/14599.html) ]

_AMTDI / Dubious Consent_

**Decreasing Radii by cathalin** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217402) ]

[SUMMARY]

An alien device forces John and Rodney to do something they wouldn't do otherwise. The aftermath is not easy. But sometimes, not-easy leads to good things.

{REVIEW: Just about one of the more emotional AMDTI fics out there. It made me sad. It made me angry. And in the end, it made me hopeful.}

**Fix by Crysothemis** [ [AO3 – John’s POV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68093) | [AO3 – Rodney’s POV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68097) | [Website](http://crys.mrks.org/sga/fic/fix-rodney.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John has a problem. Rodney really doesn't want to help.

{REVIEW: The premise is smutty, but the friendship is Gold. I know it's supposed to have a sexy plot, but this fic made me laugh like no other fic of its kind.}

**Forward Momentum by kageygirl** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209724) | [Livejournal](https://kageygirl.livejournal.com/37992.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"You do realize that this smoke isn't exactly, ah, pharmaceutically inert."

{REVIEW: I really just love how kageygirl writes the boys. The voices are captured so beautifully, so when they're put in trope-y situations, it's still so fun and engaging to read.}

_BDSM_

**Take Clothes Off As Directed by Helenish** [ [Livejournal](https://helenish.livejournal.com/144338.html) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20180901222201/http://helenish.talkoncorners.net/asdirected.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John entered the Air Force Academy in 1987; it was only the third year subs were accepted into the flight program. John wasn't the only one in his class, but he was the only one who looked like he did, and it didn't make him any friends.

{REVIEW: I really just don't see Rodney as a sub, so it's hard for me to read fics where John's bossing him around in bed. Sheppard, on the other hand. Now that's a thought. It's also important for me to have BDSM fics with great plot and respect for the characters, and this fic has them both.}

**Collar Me by blackchaps** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264571) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney offers John a collar, and John has no idea what to do.

{REVIEW: A sort-of continuation to _Take Clothes Off As Directed_ , one that's also well-written and engaging. It almost seamlessly blends with the first story.}

**I Gave My Heart to Know Such Things by Fairyglass** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490239/chapters/41194604) ]

[SUMMARY]

Major John Sheppard has agreed to join the Atlantis expedition at the eleventh hour. And, sure, he's committed but it's more on a whim than because of any driven purpose. This "Ancient Gene" has compelled his curiosity, but he can't pretend he understands the magnitude of what that means. But Rodney McKay can, and does. John is Atlantis' golden boy, but it's McKay who understands how to make her sing. Then something even more unexpected happens: they become friends.

They carve out a way of life in the Pegasus Galaxy, giving them the chance to miss the more subtle nuances of Earth - like readily available casual sex. John weighs his options but a late night chair calibration shifts his attention onto Rodney. Could it work? John sets out to explore the possibility but, much like the Atlantis expedition, can't possibly appreciate the magnitude of what that means.

{REVIEW: The BDSM aspect is super minor, but what little we're given is so great and realistic. I also love how it's incorporated into their lives and interactions, and the future it paints is also pretty beautiful and sweet.}

**Uncontrolled Descent by Isagel** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224572) | [Livejournal](https://isagel.livejournal.com/121433.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

The images came unbidden, flashing, flickering through his mind, brief and bright as if lit by lightning. The things you could do with knots. The things _Rodney_ could do with knots. All the things he might have done, back on Earth, with knots and rope and willing bodies caught and held. The bodies of people like John, who wanted, needed…

{REVIEW: I love the way John's emotions and thought process are written here. It also makes you better understand people who are really just into this kind of thing, and really, to each their own.}

_Post-canon_

**The Suite Life by CartWrite** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819462/chapters/39480373) ]

[SUMMARY]

But then Rodney would stand close to him, or be unexpectedly kind, or do something stupid and heroic, and John’s entire body would shout _him, that one, Rodney McKay, him_. Like the world was a candy store where John could just point and say _I’ll have the genius with the big blue eyes_ and Rodney would be his with a bow on.

*****

John did not ask to sprain his ankle, to be reassigned to the best quarters in Atlantis, or for Rodney McKay to become his new neighbor. But that’s what happened. Post-series

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: Probably my second favorite post-canon fic. It's so domestic, but there's also several heavy themes being discussed in the background. Lorne is also amazing in this one, which is always delightful for me. And just look at that summary. That's peak Pining Sheppard right there.}

**Here Every Language Is Silent by enigmaticblue** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/260934) ]

[SUMMARY]

Sometimes, you don't know what you've had until it's gone.

[+ John Whump]

{REVIEW: Very interesting premise. The opening quote is also particularly lovely. Love comes in different forms and shapes, and sometimes, with some people, it's all that and more.}

**Up One Day And Down Another by Chandri** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502220) | [Livejournal](https://chandri.livejournal.com/863475.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Atlantis has been stranded on Earth for nearly two years, and John has been alone for even longer.

[+ Sentient Atlantis]

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: John is equal parts heartbreaking and frustrating here, especially when you get more of the context of this story. The conclusion is cathartic though, and really, everyone is just so easy to empathize with that it makes for a rather realistic narrative.}

**Every Little Thing by Cesare** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168721) ]

[SUMMARY]

John anticipated a lot of possibilities for disaster when Rodney invited John to his sister's place for his first Christmas after the breakup with Jennifer. Getting drafted into playing a plastic guitar wasn't one of them.

[+ Featuring The Millers]

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: I had Summer of '69 on repeat for almost a week after reading this fic. It's so quiet, and John is so filled with melancholy, but the ending is also very hopeful.}

**Now The People Will Know We Were Here (or: Everything I Know, I Learned From Heritage Minutes) by Chandri** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48482) | [Livejournal](https://chandri.livejournal.com/782784.html) | [Website](http://www.fantasi.net/ntpwkwwh.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"Figure skaters?" Rodney eyes John critically. "Figure skaters. And weren't they the ones with the floppy purple shirts?"/"Hey, I had a crush on Jayne Torvill," John says, defensively, and is glad he's wearing the hat, because his ears are suddenly burning. Yeah. Jayne Torvill. That was it.

[+ Pining!John]

[+ Featuring The Millers]

{REVIEW: CANADA!!! The plot is so hilarious and fun, and while there are 'enemies' and all that, it reads like a very good roadtrip/holiday story.}

**Un-unhappy by velocitygrass** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989879) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney finally wins the accolades he always thought he deserved, but is he happy? And is John?

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: I love how certain topics are being discussed here. It's very mature and realistic. Also very in character, since you can definitely understand where both boys are coming from.}

_Independent Atlantis_

**In This Era of Liberty by Chandri** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48469) | [Livejournal](https://chandri.livejournal.com/763301.html) | [Website](http://www.fantasi.net/iteol.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

They lose the Daedelus at the beginning of the fifth year. That's the first night John crawls into bed with him.

{REVIEW: I spent a good amount of time reading this fic just wanting to smack some sense into John. Good thing he realized a few important points in the end, because I was almost ready to give up on him. Still a lovely story either way.}

**Your Inevitable Unhappy Ending by Helenish** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20161219021455/http://helenish.talkoncorners.net/inevitable.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

It was easy to imagine fucking Rodney, the way he'd groan and clutch at John's arms and be too bossy about the whole thing; it was easy to imagine the problems it could cause.

[+ Pining John]

{REVIEW: Don't be misled by the summary. This fic is filled with such brittle longing on Sheppard's part. It's also a perfect example of how lethal misunderstanding and miscommunication can be for the boys. Just _talk_ , for Pete's sake!}

**No Light and Transient Cause by sheafrotherdon** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118120) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney McKay has an opinion on everything, including whether, in times of crisis, John Sheppard has any business risking death.

{REVIEW: A moving piece that's very political and smart. It makes so many things in the show make so much sense, and I really love how the narrative handles several themes.}

**All the Things Rodney Never Was by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122510) |[ Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20190108181721/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/36940.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney wasn't trained for this.

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ Presumed / Temporary Death]

[+ Established Relationship]

{REVIEW: BAMF but very heartbreaking Rodney. So many things that went wrong for him in this fic, but the important things are still there, and he eventually finds the respite he so needed and deserved.}

_Alternate First Meeting / Pre-canon_

**Forks Stuck in the Road by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141677) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20190108034950/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/82815.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John Sheppard's on his way to Europe the summer he turns eighteen. All the people trying to kill him sort of throw a wrench in that, and he's not exactly sure what to make of the agent the CIA has trying to keep him alive.

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

{REVIEW: I will always be disappointed by the sheer lack of CIA Rodney fics in this fandom. Am I simply not seeing them? I've been digging pretty deep, so If you all can rec some great ones, please help a girl out. This fic is so lovely and the way the ending ties it all to the present narrative makes my heart so full. The _possibilities_ , people!}

**To Russia, with love. by respoftw** [ [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11074671) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney has someone to say goodbye to before he leaves for Russia.

[+ Established Relationship]

{REVIEW: Short and quiet, but so meaningful. It really adds another layer to their respective backstories. Thinking about their future adventures with this kind of history between them is just so exciting.}

**Intersections by Kaneko** [ [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7123) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney's Antarctica is a lot like Siberia in that it's full of scientists who work 16-hour days and bathe once a week (twice when they're feeling social), and who would slit your throat fora fresh banana. Also, you can't go for a walk without a survival kit, but that's fine - Rodney's never really been an outdoorsy person.

{REVIEW: This one is so cute and fun to read. The tiny bits of their past interspersed with the present narrative are also pretty clever.}

**First Aid by 2ndary_author** [ [Livejournal](https://2ndary-author.livejournal.com/11767.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

They were a multi-national, intergalactic military/civilian enterprise on an ice field at the bottom of the world. And they had a piano.

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

{REVIEW: This fic is so quiet and grounded, but also very loaded with promise. I also dig the characterization of both boys. It's the kind our canon McShep might have if only the showrunners had been more talented or even just more willing to invest in their creations *side-eyes everyone.}

_John is late to the Atlantis Expedition_

**Time to come home by gottalovev** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557233) ]

[SUMMARY]

Several years ago, John Sheppard flipped a coin and didn't go to Atlantis. Out of the Air Force and now working as a photographer, he is offered a job on Atlantis for a public relations operation. In short, this is a story about second chances and how John finds his home, his team, and love in the end.

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: While Sheppard as a photographer is pretty hard to grasp, everything else works perfectly well for the kind of story this fic was going for. I also liked John's POV when it comes to an AR-1 that was founded without him, and his little crush on Rodney was just adorable.}

**Taking the B Train by LdyAnne** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308104) ]

[SUMMARY]

The first time John Sheppard saw Rodney McKay he thought he was hallucinating.

{REVIEW: Talk about a long-distance relationship. This fic had just the right amount of tension and snark to keep the whole thing balanced, and I surprised myself by enjoying the SG-1 people and the roles they played here.}

**Converging by Purna** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793) | [Livejournal](https://purna.livejournal.com/22055.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John saves a man from drowning and takes the long way home.

{REVIEW: I'm not always a fan of Rodney-returns-from-an-Atlantis-without-John-and-Sheppard-touches-a-device-and-finally-comes-home fics, but I liked this one because the story built for the boys before the actual SGC stuff happened is so beautiful and sweet.}

_Crossovers_

(Traders)

**SGA/Traders by Sealie** [ [AO3 Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/series/10733) | [AO3 Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/series/10851) | [Livejournal](https://jimandblair.livejournal.com/tag/sga/traders) | [Website](http://www.trickster.org/storybook/sealie/Voyage%20par%20Mer.htm) ]

[PREVIEW]

"Without Grant, I probably wouldn't be as well socialised as I am," McKay's lips twisted in a travesty of smile. "He was my role model, my big brother."

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

{REVIEW: My favorite Traders crossover. Grant's relationship with Rodney and John are so sweet. Teyla was also very well-written and believable here.}

**Mistaken by skinscript (Infie)** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/844524) ]

[SUMMARY]

Jeannie’s convinced Rodney to come back to Earth for a wedding, but during an innocent walk in a Toronto suburb Rodney is kidnapped by someone looking for Mr. Grant Jansky. Now, John, Ronon, and Jeannie need to discover who Jansky is and why would anyone take Rodney in his place.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

[+ Featuring The Millers]

{REVIEW: This reads like a good police procedural episode. The little background about the McKay family is also pretty bizarre but very entertaining.}

**It’s All Grant’s Fault by respoftw** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378667) ]

[SUMMARY]

There were two of them.

John’s brain needed a second to process the sight of two Rodney’s and a couple more seconds after that to talk his dick down as the possibilities of exactly what could be done with two Rodney’s started to play out in glorious technicolour in his recently rebooted mind.

{REVIEW: There's a section here about John's thoughts on Woolsey's policies. It was so good and really packed a punch. It made the story all the more beautiful for me.}

(Doctor Who)

**This is Going to be Awkward by Mad_Maudlin** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54885) | [Livejournal](https://10leaguesbeyond.livejournal.com/7955.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"You don't know why you have a watch in your vest?" John asked.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

{REVIEW: This is such a wonderful concept. Rodney actuallly seems to have all the things that make a Timelord: obnoxious genius, often-insensitive dismissal of 'unimportant things', a deep-seated need to save everybody, and brittle insecurity.}

**Dal Sengo by Nemesis** [ [Livejournal](http://web.archive.org/web/20070905103253/http://rogue-planet.livejournal.com/32889.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

In music notation, Dal Segno, often abbreviated D.S., is used as a navigation marker. From Italian for "from the sign," D.S. appears in sheet music and instructs a musician to repeat a passage starting from the symbol.

{REVIEW: I can totally see The Doctor doing what he did in this fic. It also created a rich backstory for Rodney and Jeannie, one that I'd love to see further explored. Apparently, this one has a sequel, but I can't find a functioning link. If any of you have it, I would definitely appreciate it :) }

**The Holes In The Ground by fahye-fic** [ [Livejournal](https://fahye-fic.livejournal.com/40092.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

Later, Rodney never quite links the first encounter to all of the ones that come after it; for one thing, he's only eight years old when it happens. For another, it's the only time that the ridiculous scarf makes an appearance.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

{REVIEW: Light and hilarious, with small, loaded moments that take your breath away.}

(Iron Man / MCU)

**The Things We Did and Didn't Do by Siria** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney's driving down the 405 when it happens.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

{REVIEW: A crossover friendship I can totally get behind. God, imagine young Tony and Rodney, just wreaking havoc in the scientific community. There's also a little hint of something more, so it definitely spices things up hahah.}

_Popular AUs_

(Harry Potter)

**Bagglevarger's Theory of Inversive Magic by skoosiepants** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/494040) | [Livejournal](https://skoosiepants.livejournal.com/129664.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

After the first day, McKay had sniffed imperiously, chin tipped up, and told him that he wasn't a complete idiot, and his shame would only be marginal if they were seen together outside of class. Instead of telling him to fuck off, John had grinned sardonically and drawled a mocking, "Thanks," and McKay took that as the olive branch it wasn't and bullied his way into John's daily life.

{REVIEW: The way the characters were incorporated in the universe was totally fun! I particularly enjoyed Zelenka, because while it seems a little over the top, I can totally see it.}

**McKay's Quality Brooms & Sundry Oddments (est. 1842) by busaikko** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/222614) ]

[SUMMARY]

What happens when reclusive broom-maker Rodney McKay meets professional Quidditch player John Sheppard.

{REVIEW: A lttle different from the usual, students-at-Hogwarts route most people take for an HP AU. John is so sweet and endearing here.}

(His Dark Materials)

**Animus, Animalia, Familae by tzzzz** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027008) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/821310.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

To touch another's daemon is to touch another's soul. It is the greatest act of intimacy in this life.

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

{REVIEW: So much goodness. It's a little vague on the romance department, especially for those who read pure slash, but there is definitely no lack of connection between the boys.}

**Dæmonology by trinityofone** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012268/chapters/2009573) | [Livejournal](https://trinityofone.livejournal.com/25344.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

They had always wanted to fly; John couldn’t fly; Nioke flew for him.

{REVIEW: I just loooove the daemons created for this fic. It shows a deep understanding of the characters and the HDM universe. It's a perfect little combination of SGA and an absolute favorite book series of mine.}

(Inception - 2010)

**If I Were to Go Back to College by auburn** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/233095) | [Website](http://www.eternalvox.net/auburn/ifiweretogobacktocollege.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney has a dream. John interferes.

{REVIEW: Inception AU! This has a very clever concept, and is so rich with a history that is only hinted at.}

(Sitgmata - 1999)

**And I Am There by tigerlady (shetiger)** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149086) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20071022122541/http://shetiger.com/fanfic/stargate/amthere.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John's vocation takes him all over the world in search of miracles. He doesn't expect to find much when he's sent to interview Rodney McKay, a man apparently afflicted with the Stigmata--the wounds of Christ. Instead, he finds much, much more than he ever dreamed.

{REVIEW: An AU I never would have thought of, but actually find working very well. It takes a talented writer to pull this off, and it's pulled off so wonderfully.}

(Pacific Rim – 2013)

**Antarctic Drift by smilebackwards** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728796) ]

[SUMMARY]

Atlantis Prime is the best Jaeger ever built. Of course it is, Rodney built it himself. Too bad he can’t find anyone Drift compatible to pilot it with him.

John Sheppard was one of the best Jaeger pilots the program had, until he lost his partner in a Kaiju attack off the coast of Alaska. He’s not eager to go back, but the right Drift partner might just convince him.

{REVIEW: So cute and engaging, and has a pretty sweet name for the jaeger they use.}

**Drift With Me ami_ven** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557581) ]

[SUMMARY]

John is a jaeger pilot and Rodney is an engineer.

{REVIEW: Short, but definitely not lacking in impact. I love how the story structure allows it to have so few words, but the point is still made.}

(BBC Sherlock)

**However Improbable by sarka** [ [Livejournal](https://sga-santa.livejournal.com/411454.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

For Detective Chief Inspector John Sheppard, a tough case and the oncoming Christmas season mean that he's got a box full of cold cases he's been ordered to show to New Scotland Yard's go-to consulting detective, Dr. Rodney McKay. Of course, working with McKay would be a lot easier if it weren't for that whole kissing thing John's trying to forget about.

{REVIEW: This one is so fun and funny, and I found myself enjoying John's little predicament. Serves him right for doing what he did, the little coward haha.}

(Howl’s Moving Castle)

**Mer's Moving City by vaguely_concerned** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/988615/chapters/1950139) ]

[PREVIEW]

The day that would provide John Sheppard with his first run-in with a wizard dawned like they all had the last half year or so - barely at all.

{REVIEW: I do so love how the two universes are blended here, especially when it came to Atlantis and the Wraith. It's long enough that you are in for a very engaging and satisfying read.}

(Terminator)

**Mona Lisa Box by tzzzz** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027051) | [Livejournal](https://tzzzz.livejournal.com/4146.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney McKay is one of the geniuses who created Skynet. John Sheppard is sent back in time to find him.

{REVIEW: This reawakened my old love for TSCC and Cameron. It's both an AU and a crossover, and I really love the ending, how it made everything make such perfect and bittersweet sense.}

(Labyrinth – 1986)

**move the stars for no one by callunavulgari** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271602) ]

[SUMMARY]

“You have no power over me,” Rodney whispers, just to see the way that the Goblin King’s eyes narrow - how he steps closer, until his narrow hips are pressed up against the footboard. He reaches out, curling long, elegant fingers around the cold metal rungs between them, and though he hisses out low through his teeth when he finds the sting of iron waiting for him, he does not look away.

He is a looming figure in the shadows, a slash of moonlight thrown across his face illuminating the smirk that sits there. He slouches in towards Rodney, sways toward him, his clever eyes hooded, and smiles like he’s won something. Asks, “You sure about that?”

{REVIEW: This was especially wonderful, and while it's a little difficult to incorporate canon characteristics because, well, the original movie had a Goblin King and a literal child, it still works for McShep.}

(Sandman)

**Rubix's Dilemma by owleyes_arisen** [ [Livejournal](https://mckay-sheppard.livejournal.com/956445.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John (who is not truly John, and has always been John) takes no pleasure in what was once his function – and still is, to a certain extent.

{REVIEW: Short, mostly a character study with John's internal musings, but it's so lovely and the prose flows perfectly. I can totally see the Endless fighting over Rodney.}

(Peter Pan)

**Second Star to the Right by icantfollow** [ [Livejournal](https://atlantis-chat.livejournal.com/14361.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney's pretty sure that if his time with John hasn't scarred him for life, then at the very least he's going to grow up with a fish fetish.

{REVIEW: A concept that's just so fun to play around with. I love Jeannie, and John's childish but deep feelings. Rodney is definitely a Wendy.}

(The Mummy – 1999)

**Sky Full Of by rageprufrock** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072640) ]

[SUMMARY]

“Did we swim left?” Rodney asks in alarm, staring up at the dark and sparkling night sky. “Have we gone in the wrong direction? Will John see that we’re on the other side of the river and abandon us because he’s been freed to continue a life of whoring and crime?”

And then John’s wet, amused, dripping face is hanging over his, haloed in the enormous full moon. He says, “Don’t worry about cramping my style, McKay. I’m sure there’s plenty of whoring and crime to be had where we’re going.”

{REVIEW: An absolutely beautiful AU. It's impossible for me to properly convey how much I love this fic. It's most probably my favorite No Stargate AU. Jeannie and Rodney are wonderful here, and John is dashing and beautiful but not at all off-putting. I just. I love it, okay?}

(Robin Hood)

**The Adventures of Rodney Hood by ami_ven** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209004) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney Hood is an outlaw who robs from the rich to give to the poor and Lord John is the Prince Regent’s ward, held prisoner until the return of the lost Queen Elizabeth.

{REVIEW: A fun little AU that made me snicker and coo in equal measures. I love it when an AU doesn't take away what's essential in the canon characters, just adds into or emphasizes them, in a different setting.}

(The West Wing)

**The Best Defence Is An Eight Foot Giant by torakowalski** [ [Livejournal](https://torakowalski.livejournal.com/65194.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

Every year, the secret service produced a report detailing why they’d been useful that year. And every year someone leaked the contents.

{REVIEW: I really adore the premise of this fic, especially the hint about Rodney and the President's dynamic. I think Jed and McKay together would be hilarious and utterly entertaining.}

(Buffy the Vampire Slayer)

**The Cruelest Sacrifice by Brumeier** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736299) ]

[SUMMARY]

In which John's curse has been lifted and Rodney loses everything.

{REVIEW: As a Bangel shipper, this little AU just about made my day. McShep featured in one of the most heartbreaking moments of my younger, shipper life? *chef's kiss* }

(Star Trek)

**These Are The Voyages by aadarshinah** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342908) ]

[SUMMARY]

It was a dark day when the crew of the Starship Atlantis buried their beloved captain, Elizabeth Weir.

{REVIEW: This fic introduced me to the concept of Vulcan!Sheppard, and I haven't looked back ever since. It's just perfect. I can't see John as anything else in the Stark Trek universe. And the conclusion, the reveal in the end, was just fitting.}

**Touching and Touched by ami_ven** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949080) ]

[SUMMARY]

Half-Vulcan security officer John Sheppard joins the crew of the _USS Atlantis_ on a mission to the Beta Quadrant and meets his match in human science officer Rodney McKay.

{REVIEW: A longer, plottier Star Trek AU! This one was lighter, but filled with so much team-ness and camaraderie. The way Rodney and John came together was also particularly sweet.}

(The Little Mermaid)

**Wish I Could Be by ami_ven** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196547) ]

[SUMMARY]

“I’m sure it’s very hard to pantomime _I’m really a mermaid_.”

{REVIEW: This was really cute. I loved how, because it focused on the ending part of the plot, it was able to execute the AU with so few words. I really find that clever, since as a writer, I just can't seem to stop myself from wanting to write _everything_ , which often ends with writing nothing at all. The premise is so lovely, and John as Ariel is something I never thought I needed to read.}

(Iron Man – 2010)

**Unconventional Heroism by sardonicsmiley** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203237/chapters/50475665) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20190108034804/http://smiley.zonezine.net/html/35560.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Genius billionaire Rodney McKay has his share of secrets, investigative reporter John Sheppard is determined to get to the bottom of them. He'd also like to figure out who the hell the man in the metal suit that keeps saving his life is. (Iron Man AU)

{REVIEW: Plotty, engaging, and oh so brilliant. I just really love how sardonicsmiley writes McShep, even in pure AUs. My only gripe is John's...work ethics, for lack of better term. As a journalism graduate myself, some things he does here to get a story just didn't sit right with me. But that's personal, and doesn't really affect how good this fic is.}

(Sentinel)

**An Unexpected Sentinel by Goddess47** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957020) ]

[SUMMARY]

The ATA activation process was either supposed to work or not. Ha! It's Pegasus. There's always another outcome.

{REVIEW: John was just lovely here, as were Carson and Peter Grodin. I loved the premise, and Sheppard's little backstory. The Elizabeth bit was also pretty brilliant.}

**Three's Company by respoftw** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042132/chapters/27265410) ]

[SUMMARY]

Radek is Rodney's Guide. Their bond is no less real because of its platonic nature. How does John fit into that?

[+ Outsider POV]

{REVIEW: I love Radek! I would consume anything McShep that has a great Zelenka side bit. This fic has that, along with hilarious shenanigans by virtue of the plot's unique premise.}

**We Are by nagi_schwarz** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461654) ]

[SUMMARY]

Elizabeth Weir observes a Sentinel and a Guide on the first year of the Atlantis Expedition.

[+ Outsider POV]

{REVIEW: A quiet but brilliant perspective and slight character study from Elizabeth. I just love it when fics strike a good balance with Elizabeth, as I find her a little tricky to write.}

**Like strawberries in summer by darkmoore** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/92854) ]

[SUMMARY]

Sentinels and Guides come in matched pairs, one near-perfect Guide for each Sentinel. Of course, things are never that easy for Sentinel Rodney McKay, though. He didn't find his Guide as a youth, and by the time he's in his forties, it doesn't seem like there's any chance.

{REVIEW: I just love good Sentinel!Rodney fics that have a good grasp on its plot. I also find the concept of accidental bonding really interesting.}

**A Bond Of Their Own by Selenic** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263538) | [Livejournal](https://selenic76.livejournal.com/89885.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"They had needed Rodney in that chair, whether the others agreed to it or not, and what they were facing as a result wouldn't even compare to what would happen if they couldn't regain control over the malfunctioning city."

[+ Outsider POV]

{REVIEW: This was just loooovely. Caldwell's POV is sharp and brutal, but also a great one to use for framing this fic. And the story also subverts a major pillar in many sentinel AUs, which I really appreciate.}

_Other AUs – Magic_

**Calling Down the Lightning by dreamwaffles** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971218) | [Livejournal](https://sgabigbangfb.livejournal.com/48944.html) | [Web Archive](http://web.archive.org/web/20130428170344/http://sgabigbang.talkoncorners.net/?view=fic&id=86) ]

[SUMMARY]

The gift of magic carries a death sentence on Earth, and one so accused can be executed on suspicion, for the simple reason that the destructive power of an angry wizard can lay waste to entire countries. When magic awakens in a person just as they leave their teens, whether it is the untamable power of a wizard or the lesser abilities of a mere magician, life becomes a constant struggle to hide it at all costs.

Dr. Rodney McKay, PhD PhD, is a wizard. Incredibly, he has learned to control his power and is one of the few wizards in the world to have survived past his twenties. In order to remain hidden, he has sworn never to use his magic except in the most desperate of circumstances, when lives are at stake. But what will happen in the Pegasus Galaxy, where desperate circumstances are commonplace and chaos threatens to overwhelm the expedition at every turn?

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: Another absoulte favorite. The way the concept of magic is made to blend into the canon universe is so wonderful. I also love Carson, Ronon, and Teyla here. Their steadfast friendship and loyalty to Rodney is just so admirable. This story also has a good and layered portrayal of Kavanaugh, imagine that. Wonderful plot, and brilliant execution. This [fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688655) in particular is what made me so damn interested with the fic in the first place. Kudos to the artist and the writer both!}

**The Sacrificial Mage by taste_is_sweet** [ [Livejournal](https://sga-santa.livejournal.com/223044.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Magic was a substance, like fire or water. It was abundant and incredibly powerful and could be manipulated with the correct application of knowledge and will. But if you didn't use it properly, you'd be immolated or drowned. Or worse: other people would be, and you'd be forced to watch it happening. That was why it terrified him to see the casual, unthinking way Teyla and Carson used magic, because he knew that someday they'd be forced to pay for what they'd taken. Every wizard would, sooner or later. It was the first thing mages ever learned, and Rodney had lived it.

Magic was a zero-sum game. If you didn't sacrifice as much as you were given, you would lose.

[+ Other AUs - Fairytale]

[+ Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: A wonderful AU that has such great worldbuilding. While it's difficult to write the boys when half of them doesn't even have dialogue for at least 75% of the story, the fic still managed to capture both the McShep and the plot agenda in its narrative. Beautiful!}

_Other AUs – Robot_

**The Difference Engine by copperbadge** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568453/chapters/1017585) ]

[SUMMARY]

Sheppard remembered dying in Afghanistan, but since he was still walking around he didn't pay that memory too much mind.

{REVIEW: So smart, and with great attention to detail. Sheppard's POV also guarantees an emotional and engaging journey. There's a reason why I went crazy for Jameron from TSCC back in the day.}

**I, Rodney by alex51324** [ [Livejournal](https://alex51324.livejournal.com/154042.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

A season-1 AU where Rodney is a robot.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

{REVIEW: Sheppard starts off as a Grade-A Asshole in this one, but he redeems himself pretty quickly. I also love Rodney's backstory, and the bits we find out about his father and family life.}

_Other AUs – Fairytale_

**Outfoxed by Cesare** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155439) ]

[SUMMARY]

"I guess it makes sense you'd be magical," John said, enjoying the Fox's exasperated growl and annoyed muttering about oversimplification. "Talking fox and all."

"Yes, I'm just bursting with pixie dust," said the Fox. "Shut up now."

{REVIEW: A delightful fairytale AU. It has a great plot, but it's also pretty light and sweet. The revelations at the end are also brilliant and cute. John, in particular, is just so gallant and gentle here.}

**The Frog Suitor by Cesare** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/74169) ]

[PREVIEW]

"Until a man comes to the well who accepts me for a suitor, the stream will never run clear."

{REVIEW: Hilarious, and a little crack-y, but very enjoyable. The conclusion also made me laugh so hard.}

**Fairy Tale Dynamics by icantfollow** [ [Livejournal](https://atlantis-chat.livejournal.com/11887.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

He says his name is John and he's a prince. Rodney, born to anti-establishment parents and raised by a witch with plans for world domination, takes his word for it.

{REVIEW: It starts off light and cute, then it turns heartbreaking, and then, as befits a good fairytale, it ends with a happy conclusion. Pretty neat.}

**No Myth by skoosiepants** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/483003) ]

[SUMMARY]

True Love's Kiss = Unbelievably Ridiculous Variable of Plan.

{REVIEW: This was so cute, and I love how it subverts a lot of tropes in many fairytales. The boys are sweet, but still in character. They may be princes, but they're dfinitely the McShep we know and love.}

**Whatever You Wish For by skoosiepants** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495112) ]

[SUMMARY]

John wasn’t very good at following the text.

{REVIEW: Another awesome fairytale AU from skoosiepants. I just love the trope subversions, and the way the story is structured. Light, but with enough substance to be a great read.}

**The Kiss: A Fairy Tale Story by ca_pierson** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191066) | [Livejournal](https://sga-santa.livejournal.com/308168.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Eating that lemon pie was a huge mistake, Rodney certainly isn't ever going to forget that.

{REVIEW: The concept for this one is super interesting. It's a little sad for Rodney, and it sets him up in such a vulnerable position, but it's so cool when executed properly. I also love Carson here. He gives great advice.}

_Other AUs – Historical_

**Liminal by viva_gloria** [ [Livejournal](https://sga-santa.livejournal.com/179597.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

England, 1946: the war is over, and John Sheppard has nowhere to go. The new Atlantis community, founded by Mrs Elizabeth Weir out on the bleak east coast, is as good a place as any.

{REVIEW: While it has a great plot, this fic is the kind of gloomy and dreary that I really enjoy. The way some SGA tidbits are incorporated, especially in terms of characterization, was also brilliant.}

**Little By Little To the Truth; or, a Narrative of the Atlantis Expedition by Telesilla** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/37350) ]

[SUMMARY]

It's 1904 and Lady Elizabeth Weir, Dowager Countess Menlow and Head of the Atlantis Expedition, is the widow of an English noble; Colonel John Patrick Sheppard, US Army Reserve, is a Spanish-American War veteran who's also piloted airships and tested aeroplanes and motorcars, and Doctor Meredith R. McKay, smartest man in two galaxies, is the inventor of the first Patented Completely Portable Personal Computing Machine. And yet, things are strangely familiar.

{REVIEW: The summary alone should move you to at least read the first few paragraphs. I love how this fic starts at a specific point in their journey, and not exactly at the start, so you're able to process the dynamics between the characters with what hints are being given.}

**Morituri te Salutant by ras_elased** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112922/chapters/157177) | [Livejournal](https://ras-fic.livejournal.com/6240.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John had been born a slave under Emperor Vespasian, and had spent most of his life building the Amphitheatrum Flavium the Emporer had commissioned. It seemed ironic that now he was held prisoner inside the walls he'd helped construct, forced to fight for the amusement of the Roman citizens he hated so much.

{REVIEW: Any gladiator story, I would read as long as it's not riddled with grammatical errors. I just love the concept, and this one is pretty awesome.}

**The Road to Nevada by lamardeuse** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88588) ]

[SUMMARY]

An AU set in 1930's era North America in which aircraft engineer Rodney McKay encounters down-on-his-luck pilot John Sheppard, and there is mayhem, adventure, romance, Nazis and nasty aliens.

{REVIEW: This fic has such a GREAT plot, and almost-flawless execution. Rodney is also very endearing, like a 1930s Tony Stark. A fun and engaging read, for sure.}

**A Dangerous Desire by janne-d** [ [Livejournal](https://janne-d.livejournal.com/32547.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

All Rodney McKay had thought he wanted was to be left alone with his theories and hypotheses. Being abducted and meeting the intriguing John Sheppard had put paid to that. Rodney understood his own desires rather better now, but society’s laws and conventions opposed him and Sheppard was surely far out of his reach. Not to mention the complication of his mysterious abductor.

{REVIEW: What I loved about this is how _Victorian_ it was written, from the setting to the dialogue. It also made the whole thing work for all the characters. The SG-1 folks were also pretty entertaining, and their roles in the narrative were bizarre but surprisngly believable.}

**Blue Colorado Skies by Xparrot** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165116) | [Livejournal](https://sgahcchallenges.livejournal.com/16532.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney had guessed John Smith would be trouble the day he rode into town and tramped into his shop, yellow with dust and stinking of horse and sweat, and asked if he was McKay. Rodney had looked at the man's worn boots, his shabby black Stetson, and the Colt holstered at his side, and known no good could come of this.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

{REVIEW: A damn good Western AU that's written in such seamless prose. There's plot, and conflict, and a solid friendship between the boys.}

_Non Human / Creature Fic - Vampire_

**There's A New Kid In Town by Lenore** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131987) | [Livejournal](https://scribblinlenore.livejournal.com/418676.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

A new vampire is taking L.A. by storm, and he has an offer to make vampire hunter John Sheppard.

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

{REVIEW: My absolute favorite vampire AU from SGA. It's not very long, so it really leaves you wanting MORE. Especially since what little we're given, about Rodney's character in particular, is just so kickass and full of promise. It's also dripping with so much UST.}

**Vampire Love by Cypher** [ [AO3](https://mckay-sheppard.livejournal.com/873520.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"It might not be love, but John wouldn’t call it anything else."

{REVIEW: This one is so sweet and hilarious. The premise is a little crack-y, but the boys are very recognizable.}

**You're All I Ever Wanted (But I'm Terrified of You) by sabinelagrande** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42338) | [Livejournal](https://sga-santa.livejournal.com/262643.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

Rodney can't help it if he's become set in his ways. He's had a lot of time to, okay?

{REVIEW: Super funny and entertaining. Sheppard here is such a little shit, but it makes for a short but fun story.}

**Yet You Are More Than Traps Or Nets (The Longer and Uncut Remix) by lilyayl** [ [Livejournal](https://gateverse-remix.livejournal.com/11619.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

In which John is a half-vampire and Rodney is a vampire hunter ready to rid the world of evil, which, in his opinion, includes half-vampires.

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: A vampire AU with a couple of fairytale tropes thrown here and there. The plot is also great, especially since it pits Rodney and John against each other in a really believable way.}

_Non Human / Creature Fic - Dragon_

**Dragon Hunters by Antares** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678453) ]

[SUMMARY]

John and Jeannie are on their way to hunt the dragon that kidnapped Rodney.

[+ Other AUs – Fairytale]

{REVIEW: Another one with fairytale elements to it. I really enjoyed John and Jeannie's bit here, and while their quest is a little misguided, they do mean well.}

**On the Wings of Imagination by Xparrot** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/series/5983) | [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/680544.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"Go--go Impress somebody else!"

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

{REVIEW: John as a dragon! Who imprints (impresses) on Rodney! This is a lovely little Pern AU that is just so beautifully written. And Sheppard is Sheppard, even when he's not.}

**Hic Sunt Dracones by kitsune-tsuki** [ [Livejournal](https://kitsune-tsuki.livejournal.com/135177.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

"It seems silly, I know." Miko says, raising her head to look at him. "But there are stories circulating around the city of sightings that resemble the myths so closely. And..." She seems almost embarrassed to give voice to the thought they all share. "This is Atlantis."

[+ Pre-slash / UST]

{REVIEW: Super interesting and engaging. I love the great visuals this fic gives you. It's also shrouded in a lovely shade of enigma and intrigue.}

**On Wings Azure by scarlet_gryphon** [ [Livejournal](https://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/869419.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

'So, Rodney, how long have you had wings?' John asked, winning the McKay award for the Most Blindingly Stupid Question of the Year.

[+ Gen / McShep Friendship]

{REVIEW: A believable Dragon AU that's set in the canon universe. The summary is also the exact reaction I'd expect from Sheppard if something like this happens in the show.}

**Beasts of War and Burden by Taste_is_Sweet** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319379) ]

[SUMMARY]

_"Oh my God. We've landed on fucking Pern."_

[+ Established Relationship]

[+ Rodney Whump]

[+ John Whump]

[+ Outsider POV]

{REVIEW: This has such a great premise, with a lovely and well-written Jeannie. I also love how the canon elements were incorporated in the narrative.}

_Alternate Universe - No Stargate_

**Baseball Boogaloo by skinscript (Infie)** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/843321/chapters/1608639) ]

[SUMMARY]

When John Sheppard leaves the Flyboys to pitch for the Atlanteans in the new International League of Baseball, he’s leaving behind a reputation he’d rather forget and carrying with him the aftermath of an injury that should have ended his career. Can a brilliant, smart-mouthed catcher help him become more than he ever expected, in ways he would never have predicted?

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: I know next to nothing about baseball, but that didn't stop me from thoroughly enjoying this fic. The boys were just lovely, and the way they came together was really sweet.}

**Fade to Black by whizzy** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63014) ]

[SUMMARY]

There was an entire pantheon of things Rodney was willing to concede could exist, even though he'd never personally witnessed evidence thereof. Time travel, for starters. Space aliens. The perfect man. But he absolutely, positively could not accept that he'd been dreaming of a guy he'd never seen before in his life, who turned out to be real.

{REVIEW: This fic is just the perfect amount of longing and mystery. It's also very engaging, and the structure is just brilliant. There's a bit of creepy-ness at the end, though, so I suggest you brace yourself for it.}

**Fly Wishes to the Sky by cathalin** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252110) | [Livejournal](https://sga-santa.livejournal.com/177051.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

John Sheppard owns a kite shop on the Oregon coast. He's had enough drama in his life, and has created a safe, if limited, life for himself. One day, Rodney McKay, a college professor in town for a conference, comes looking for a last-minute purchase before he has to leave town, and things start to change for both of them.

{REVIEW: This reads like a proper love story, but also very mature and wistful. It's also pretty quiet, but that same serenity makes the fic all the more beautiful.}

**Head of the Class by pir8fancier** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/134912) ]

[SUMMARY]

This is an AU featuring Rodney McKay as a U.C. Berkeley physics professor who absolutely cannot stand the new faculty hire, John Sheppard.

{REVIEW: While Rodney tends to be a little too obnoxious here, the fact that it's his POV makes you understand why he's acting the way he's acting. This fic is really a clever and fun AU. I also found the way it incorporated the Doranda storyline particularly brilliant.}

**Honor and Country by bluflamingo** [ [Livejournal](https://bluflamingo.livejournal.com/38754.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

When he was in sixth grade, Rodney McKay spent several hours being interrogated by the CIA, who decided they’d rather he was working with them than potentially against them. The same year, John Sheppard realized the Air Force would never let him fly since he was color-blind, and decided he’d join the Army instead, when he was old enough. Unsurprisingly, they managed to meet anyway.

[+ Established Relationship]

[+ Rodney Whump]

{REVIEW: Another CIA Rodney fic! I also appreciate how, had they made slightly-different choices, this AU may not even be that different from their canon lives. Minus the whole SGC business, that is.}

**It Happened In Vienna by respoftw** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710618) ]

[SUMMARY]

John Sheppard's vacation gets interesting when he meets Rodney McKay on a train. Too bad it's his last night in Europe.

{REVIEW: Who doesn't want to meet the love of their lives on the train? This fic is a fluffy and sweet little AU that has a besotted John Sheppard who may just be a little too impulsive for his own good. Lucky for him, that same impulsiveness takes him exactly where he needs to go.}

**Know How to Fall by auburn** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122/chapters/30072) ]

[SUMMARY]

Three-day event rider John Sheppard inherits Pegasus Farm and decides to build a new life there with old friend Teyla Emmagan and her son. When he meets prickly horse trainer Rodney McKay, he falls hard for him, while John's friendship shakes up Rodney's life, making him want to take chances again. A harassment campaign aimed at making John sell the farm soon turns violent though and endangers everyone before they can figure out what and who they really want.

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: I'm no equestrian, but the details in this story really shows how much the author knows about horses. It's absolutely engaging, and the visuals are lovely. John here is also heartbreaking, but it all works out of him in the end, so there's that.}

**One Hundred Words for Snow by littlebuttercup** [ [Livejournal](https://littlebuttercup.livejournal.com/255716.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

It was a little after midnight and pouring down rain when the doors banged open and a man came into the lobby, holding a sweatshirt bundled in his hands.

{REVIEW: This one is short but oh so cute. It's always great when it's a little, furry friend who brings your otp together.}

**Romance at the Roadkill Grill by lamardeuse** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88599) ]

[SUMMARY]

In which Rodney is a famous TV chef and John is a lobster fisherman.

{REVIEW: Super AU, but the boys are recognizable enough that it doesn't feel like you're reading a radically-different set of characters. The premise reads like one of those Hallmark movies on TV, but the execution is brilliant and seamless.}

**Si Muovo by Kass and Sihaya Black (beledibabe)** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073) | [Website](http://www.trickster.org/kass/SiMuovo.html) ]

[SUMMARY]

The adventures of Father Meredith R. McKay, SJ, and bush pilot Jack Sheppard, in Kodiak. "I'm an astrophysicist," he said, the word tasting like ashes in his mouth. "Or I used to be."

{REVIEW: I love how the reasoning for Rodney's priesthood makes sense character-wise. There's even a good plot thrown in there, making it a pretty entertaining fic to read.}

**Strangers on a Six Train by eye-queue** [ [Livejournal](https://eye-queue.livejournal.com/680.html) ]

[PREVIEW]

The train stopped suddenly. Unsupported, Rodney hurdled sideways, bounced off the pole -- _hard_ \-- and tripped backward, swearing, right into Slow-Breather’s personal space.

[+ Pining!John]

{REVIEW: Rodney's a little too oblivious here, but he's still very endearing that you're compelled to forgive him for his faults. Reading a Pining!John through Rodney's eyes will always be delightful for me, and this one has it in spades. Be prepared to facepalm at least a dozen times, though.}

_McShep + Other Pairing – Rodney x Elizabeth_

**Angles Thus and So by copperbadge** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/718185/chapters/1330689) ]

[SUMMARY]

The city belongs to Sheppard and McKay, and the boys belong to Elizabeth -- especially Rodney.

{REVIEW: A brilliant fic with a very well-written Elizabeth. It follows the events of the show, only with romantic entanglements thrown for extra goodness. I also just love it when John Sheppard has a pretty strong reason to pine in the background. Very satisfying for me.}

_McShep + Other Pairing – Rodney x Sam_

**Identity by respoftw** [ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722334) ]

[SUMMARY]

“You think I’m a clone?” Rodney said, wriggling under the marines hold. “I’m not a clone. I’m me. Dr Rodney McKay, twice a doctor actually, two PhDs. I’m the smartest man in two galaxies, Canadian and am deathly allergic to citrus.”

{REVIEW: I don't have a clone category, so I'm just gonna put this lovely little story here. It's also pretty accurate, and you're just gonna have to read for it to make sense. It's really bittersweet, and too heartbreaking if you think about it hard enough, but the premise is just super interesting.}


End file.
